


[AU]暴雨

by icewing83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 架空背景，寂静岭暴雨和罪案调查的混合世界观。FBI=S.T.A.R.S.+BSAA；罪案鉴证部门=特工；中央情报局=保护伞公司；内务部=FBC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空背景，寂静岭暴雨和罪案调查的混合世界观。FBI=S.T.A.R.S.+BSAA；罪案鉴证部门=特工；中央情报局=保护伞公司；内务部=FBC

    车飞驰在紧挨着山的公路上，侧下方就是遍布碎石和浅滩的山底深渊，没有人愿意去想，要是车轮打滑刹不住会怎样。   
    车轮转动着，带起了路上的积水。现在是这个山间小镇的雨季，随时都可能会下期瓢泼大雨也不为奇。   
    潮湿的空气，装着栅栏的囚犯押运车，该死的蠢货的驴脾气，这一切都让杰西卡感到心烦。   
    她现在全副武装，穿着一点也算不上漂亮和时髦的警用制服，手时刻按压在腰间的枪套上，面对着十个要押到庭审前临时看守所的重案嫌疑人。   
    如果不是那个人也在里面的话，作为内务局监察的杰西卡根本没有必要坐在这里，遭受这长途颠簸和鬼天气的折磨。   
    但老实说她不该抱怨，因为一些小原因，好吧其实不算小。虽然有点对不起这家伙，好歹也算是个熟人，但是像他这样又倔又太过正直的家伙迟早会有这一天的，不过是栽在谁手里的差异，至少这一次他还留着条命，而且看样子结果不是终身监禁也不可能再来搅什么浑水了。   
    不过杰西卡有点担心这家伙的几个部下和鉴证部的那几个人，全都不是什么省油的灯，万一又弄出点什么岔子很麻烦，毕竟他们都很护短，自己的队长和老搭档什么的肯定是在这个护短范围里的。   
    杰西卡转头看向车窗外，雨滴已经在玻璃上滑出很多条水痕。   
    还好那个人在，应该没问题吧。她叹了口气，在内心自我安慰起来。   
  
    雨势越来越大，天也因为乌云遮蔽了日光而显得黑沉沉的，隆隆的雷声也好不示弱地在附近想起。   
    杰西卡听到司机正在用警用电台联系目的看守所，报告他们的车因为遭遇暴雨而必须减速，将会比预定时间晚不少才能到达的事。电台里发出滋滋的干扰声，变得越来越不清晰，最后除了杂音什么也听不见了。驾驶室里传出了司机的叫骂。   
    杰西卡看了看手机，果然一点信号也没有。她开始不安起来。   
    毕竟这里传说她还是有点知道的。   
  
    这个位于两座山之间的小镇，十多年前曾经发生了一件大事。是恐怖袭击。   
    当时这里一度被一队恐怖武装血洗并占领。几个有点身份的人虽然活下来了，但作为人质他们仍然时刻活在死亡的阴影中。   
    一开始被派出的联邦调查局武装特警，在对事态毫不知情，认为只是一般的犯罪凶杀的情况下进入小镇，最后没有几个是活着回来的。后来军队介入了，当然还有中情局，杰西卡是知道的。   
    现在这里已经变成了废村，也成了犯罪份子躲藏的最好的温床，当然，传说中还不只这些。没错，一些记者、摄影家或者是其他的好事者，凡是经过那里的，都描述了不同的可怕经历。比如鬼魂，还有怪物。   
  
    车身抖得更厉害了，几道闪电落在山坡的近处。不知道是因为道路上有些上坡上流下来的泥浆，还是因为驾驶员被巨响吓到了，车子开始有些不受控制起来。无论是犯人们还是押送的看守们，都只能紧紧地抓住座位边的把手。   
    一个剧烈的颠簸中，杰西卡重重地撞到了头，然后在一种翻滚式的震荡中，她失去了意识。   
  
  
    克里斯醒来的时候，发现自己浑身浸透了泥浆地躺在暴雨之中。坐起身的时候，他感觉到了像是要从内部裂开一般的头疼。   
    然后——   
    他惊慌地发现，他忘记了一切。忘记自己为什么会在这里，甚至忘记了自己是谁。   
    他环顾四周，不远处有一辆翻倒的，有些燃烧焦痕的警用押送车，车里和车外面有几具面目全非的身体。   
    有的尸体穿着警察的制服，有的则和他一样穿着囚犯的衣服。   
    他在身上乱摸了一阵，发现除了还圈在他手腕上的半副断掉的手铐环以外，他身上没有任何其他东西，他甚至不知道自己的名字，更不要说自己究竟犯了什么事。   
    他忍着头疼站起来，逐一检查了那些尸体，确认了没有一个活着，然后还尝试了车子里的电台，结果毫无反应。最终他决定只能徒步走出去了。   
    他没有想要逃走，绝对没有。但是呆在这里绝对不是一个好主意。山坡上的泥土和石块，看起来随时都可能在暴雨的冲击下形成泥石流，而他看了看再下方山谷的草丛和溪水里，可能有着其他等待救援的受伤的人。毕竟一辆押送车上只有两个警察也太少了。所以，他现在需要做的事就是离开这里，到最近的能够联络警方的地方，寻求救援。然后等待他们再来押走自己。   
  
    就这样，克里斯在雨中行走了一会儿。就在他小心地企图爬过一个只有20厘米宽的边上就是断崖的小路时，一个声音在不算远的地方响起。   
    『克里斯·雷德菲尔德，举起手来！』15米开外的一个身穿警服的女子大叫着，向他举起枪。   
    这个刚从坠毁的车子中逃脱的男人，在举起双手的同时，也知道了自己的名字。   
    『好的，我不会动的。』克里斯盯着这个落魄的女警，盯着她脚下正在垮塌的地面，『你最好不要走那里，从别的地方绕吧。我不会逃的。我发誓。』他真切地说着，但眼前的这个女人似乎一点也不相信他，又或者她觉得自己有能从那地方走过来的信心。   
    但是，她掉下去了。在那一瞬间，她还尽职地举枪威胁企图向她跑去，想要救她的克里斯。   
    然后她就这样摔下去了，掉入那一团雾气中的山谷里。   
    『SHIT!』克里斯骂了一句。那冰冷的雨水像是直接流到了心里。   
    虽然他失去了所有的记忆，但是那种无法救助身边人的绝望像是印刻在头脑中一样。   
  


    带着浑身的泥水和疲惫，克里斯终于走出遍布乱石的山区，来到了山谷下的平地。途中所经历的艰难，如果是普通人，大概早就在半路累瘫了，又或者已经摔死或被石头砸死好几次。   
    雨渐渐地小了下去，但依旧很细密，让这隐藏在山谷里的小镇看上去像是蒙了一层纱。   
    拖着沉重的步子，克里斯在脑内预演着各种可能会发生的事。比如在他踏上有人的街道时就引起了惊恐。毕竟一个穿着囚服的人在路上招摇过市实在是一件马上就会引发恐慌的事。又或者可能有警察马上就来逮捕他，也许倒霉的话他可能会受到个把正义好市民的拳头也说不一定。但他怎么都不会想到这个——   
    他踏上了一座空城。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

    吉尔很忙，非常忙。   
    平常的工作就压得她喘不过气来。毕竟克里斯原来的工作现在全都压到了她一个人的身上，要收拾那些胡闹的小子们，分派给他们任务，还要时刻看住他们防止闯祸已经相当不容易。更不要说，她还要去查那件事。   
    是的，怎么就这样撒手不管呢。   
    那可是她从进入FBI队伍以后就认识的人，老搭档，前一周还是队长。现在他被诬陷了。绝对是诬陷，吉尔了解克里斯这个人，说他会对嫌疑人使用暴力，这个她信，但是说他会谋杀，吉尔绝对不会信的。   
    但问题是无论有多少人怀疑这件事，目前的情况是各种证据确凿，全部指向克里斯一个人。不知道那个栽赃的家伙是如何做到的，但这的确是该死地完美地对克里斯不利，毕竟物证高于一切，不是语言可以推翻的，哪怕是最好的律师也束手无策。   
    所以现在能够推翻对克里斯的罪名的，只有找到新的、有力的证据。   
    整个鉴证部门大概有一半的人在努力帮忙这件事，即使是那个和克里斯有过冲突的新来的法医人类学家也在加班重新研究尸检报告。但那似乎仍旧无济于事。犯下凶杀的混蛋非常狡猾，是一般犯罪者无法比拟的，或者说连其中老手也难免留下蛛丝马迹，但这个家伙一点儿也没有。   
    也就是说，他根本不需要嫁祸给谁，就他的反侦查能力，几乎不可能查出他是谁，更不要说抓捕他。那么，剩下的原因就是，他想要一起除掉克里斯这个麻烦。   
    吉尔相当地担忧这次能不能救下克里斯，洗清他的罪名，不让真正的凶手得逞。虽然大家都在齐心地帮忙，而那家伙，自己的顶头上司，FBI区域负责人阿尔伯特威斯克不在，自己可以随意调派人员，在做好平时工作的同时让最佳人员重新寻找威廉被杀一案新的证据。   
    不，并不是说吉尔对于队员和鉴证部门的专家没有信心，她担心的恰恰是威斯克在这时候的离开。天知道他会去搞什么阴谋，这个人从来不休假，自从吉尔认识这人之后就从来没有见过，他总是在他们工作的时候挑他们的刺，甚至搬出规定之类的放走嫌疑人，给他们的破案增添阻力。那些有权势、有背景的嫌疑人，总是可以有更多的机会逃脱。   
    是的，真不知道为什么这样的家伙，尤其是曾经在那件事中被指证参与了恐怖活动，甚至是企图杀害自己下属的男人，能够成为FBI的负责人。如果这一次，是他，是他要致克里斯于死地的话，吉尔恐怕他会真的得逞。   
    他太强了，无论在各界尤其是检查部门和法院的人脉，还是在物证分析和侦查能力上。   
    现在他以休假的名义不知道去了哪里，而他离开的前一天曾经查看并整理了克里斯一案的所有证据、清单还有照片。 

    吉尔不信任这个上司。   
    虽然有的时候他阻挠办案，放走嫌疑人的依据其实挺在理，就算他不施压放人，嫌疑人的律师也有这能力，而且带来的后果可能更麻烦。   
    但因为过去的那件事，幸存下来的克里斯、瑞贝卡和吉尔都再也不会相信这个人一丁点儿。   
    说起来，那个发生在小镇密林里那个独立的大洋馆里的恐怖事件中，吉尔是受到伤害最少的一个人，尤其是在精神方面。   
    在受到了一定的惊吓以后，她就被自己队伍的直接领导人，那个说话不带一点多余词的队长，诓着进了一间门简直是结实得不可破的房间。好吧，那更本就是牢房。总之她被锁在了里面，隔绝了所有队友的救援，当然也隔绝了一定的危险。可能还隔绝了其他的一些东西，但吉尔尚未察觉。   
    所以当回来救他的克里斯和瑞贝卡，把她从那里解放出来时，她还没有意识到这个事件，比起他们曾经参加过的几次一级危险罪犯拘捕行动有什么大的不同，除了她在那地方鬼天气的影响下曾一度出现过短暂的恐怖幻觉以外，她完全不知道克里斯和瑞贝卡在那里经受了怎样的精神伤害。   
    直到回队以后瑞贝卡出现了PTSD（创伤后压力综合征），吉尔才思考起来他们到底经历了什么。

    据心理医生说，瑞贝卡存在明显的惊慌、噩梦以及部分幻觉的症状，即使是经过治疗，任然留下了头疼的后遗症。然后她就这样从队伍里退役了，吉尔没有再见过她。  
    不过吉尔曾经听瑞贝卡在从洋馆回程的路上说过一件事，后来证实，她可能那时候就已经出现了幻觉的症状。  
    她说了，在追捕名单上的死刑犯比利•科尔少尉已经确认死亡，她还带来了他的军用识别牌。  
    刚开始，对于这件事吉尔一度听过就算了，完全没有在意。后来在一个偶然的机会里，她再一次看到这个名字时，偶然地随手查证了一下，才发现了问题。  
    第一，瑞贝卡说的没错，那个识别牌上的比利•科尔的确是位海军少尉，但他没有死。这当然还不算什么。  
    关键在于，第二，这位比利•科尔上尉在官方资料上根本没有被追捕过，也没有任何可以上法庭的罪名。他在一次派遣至非洲丛林的艰难任务后，就从军队退役。当时他所在的任务小队中二十余人，只返回了四人，其他都牺牲了。而官方资料记载，他在回归后也存在一定的PTSD，所以安排他退役，并在治疗恢复后，重新进入大学就读。  
    这就是说，至少关于这个人的一部分事情，是瑞贝卡臆想出来的。但为什么偏偏是这个人，吉尔不排除当初瑞贝卡在进入那个小镇的时候曾经见过这么一个人。

    说起来，吉尔多少有点后悔了，她一直忍着没有去询问克里斯有关“独立洋馆事件”的想法，甚至也没有在克里斯面前再提起这事，哪怕是当她发现克里斯有点奇怪的时候。  
    吉尔在害怕，她不知道这件既然能给瑞贝卡那么大的冲击，那么和她一起行动了的克里斯会不会也有所影响？她更害怕，如果是克里斯也因为这件事而也存在PTSD的话，是不是因为幻觉或者疾病引起的其他症状，而真的杀了人？  
    如果是那样的话，吉尔就也是帮凶，或者说是她害了克里斯。当她发现克里斯可能也存在幻觉的时候，她没有报告，甚至没有询问，她放任了克里斯病情的发展，让他失去了最佳的治疗时机。  
    握着资料的手抖得厉害，而心脏的跳动声更是震得自己的鼓膜砰砰直响。吉尔觉得自己的血压都要超过正常的上限值了。  
    现在，她需要的是了解真相。克里斯一案的真相，以及当初“独立洋馆事件”的真相。她抓狂似地在证据列表里搜寻着，连她自己都不明白究竟应该寻找些什么。  
    然后……她在其中一张昆虫学鉴定报告单中，看到一个熟悉的名字，比利•科尔，鉴证部新聘请的法医昆虫学家。

    是那个比利•科尔吗？吉尔有点心存侥幸，虽然她没见过那个比利少尉，但两人的年龄十分相近，而这位昆虫学家同样有着相似的参军-退役-重新深造的经历，而她向熟人打探了他的资料，发现他也曾经在退役后有过一段PTSD的经历。  
    吉尔决心豁出去找科尔先生谈一谈。


	3. Chapter 3

    科尔先生，啊，他自己坚持要大家直接称呼他为“比利”，现在正在充满了炸鸡薯条和汉堡包气味的小餐馆里，握着一罐才打开的啤酒，笑得有些腼腆。  
    除了心理医生，从来没有别人向他询问过那段往事。可能其中一些是怕戳了他的痛处，但相信更多的是觉得他那段事件简直是一个不折不扣的疯子。  
    老实说他自己也觉得那时候的自己所相信的事情简直是难以言表。非要表述的话，无外乎是尴尬至极、荒唐可笑。以至于，后来他在医院里碰到瑞贝卡时，完全不敢和她打招呼。毕竟你在脑子糊涂的时候掰了一个神奇的故事，还说给别人听，然后别人信了，却被当成了笑柄，这之后你重新遇上这个人时，还能厚着脸皮相认绝对需要莫大的勇气。  
    虽然说现在他已经对这件事坦然了，但要向自己的同事重新描述起当时那真假参半的经历，还是让比利稍微有点儿紧张。  
    他下意识地用食指扣着易拉罐的边缘。『老实说，到现在我还是并不能很好地区别出记忆中那些是真实的，哪些是自己的遐想，所以你最好在证实前只当是随便听听。毕竟这毛病，你明白的，我总是在思维中倾向于相信它们是真的，哪怕是一些听上去很不可思议，甚至于超出科学范畴的东西。』  
    吉尔点点头。  
    比利把啤酒放回桌面上，开始了对那件事的回忆。  
    『那时候的列车事故，你知道的吧？』  
    他决定从事情开始变得超出他当时存在一贯幻觉思维的时候说起。他任务归来，因为被诊断有轻度的PTSD而退伍，不过他平时的症状也就是经常做一些在热带丛林里迷失，看见队友死亡等的噩梦，其实来说并不很严重。后来心理医生建议他去度个假，放松放松。于是他搭上了那一班列车。  
    『列车由于撞击事故而造成重大伤亡，据调查是二次事故。』吉尔平静地说着，心里却在怀疑这个事件的背后，是否与洋馆事件有关，毕竟瑞贝卡所在的警署巡逻小队那天正是被派去处理第一次报告的火车事故的。

    『我那时候就在车上，第一次撞击发生的时候，我睡着了。撞击后头有点晕。』比利把目光移到靠桌子玻璃落地窗外的街上，『那时候前几节车厢的许多人伤的比较重，一开始大家还纷纷帮忙救助，后来因为伤者多，伤势又重，实在爱莫能助，于是在等待救援的时候，就将一些已经死亡的人留在车厢前部，而能移动的伤者都到了后部。轻伤和没什么大碍的人则全部下了车。』  
    『大概是因为正好在山区，所以救援等了很久都没来后，大家就有点焦躁了。有的人开始在四周的林子里乱走。』比利停顿了一下，好像在思索什么关键的片段，『我就坐在离列车不远地方的一个石头或者树桩什么的上面，我已经忘记等了多久，总之是很久。一开始下车的时候外面还下着小雨的，后来雨停了，又开始起了雾。』  
    『可能我后来不知不觉中睡着了做了梦，又或者因为其他的原因出现了幻觉，总之我感觉自己听到了追捕自己的声音，不止一个，也许有至少五六个或者更多，然后我就借着雾气隐藏了起来。』述说的男人皱了皱眉头，『在一阵慌乱的脚步，夹杂着怒吼，可能还有一些林子深处野兽的声音，总之我能听到很多人相互攻击的声响，还有枪声。又过了不少时间，直到听不到什么了，我才走出来，尝试走回列车去。』  
    『野外丛林的夜晚向来让人紧张，尤其如果还出现了大雾的天气，就算是没有经历过战场的一般人也会出现一些幻觉，这没什么。』吉尔的话似乎给了比利一点安慰。  
他苦笑了一下，继续他的“故事”。  
    『我回到列车边的时候，发现原本完好的几节车厢的外窗玻璃也统统 碎裂了，里面原本留下休息的人也全部躺倒在走廊里，地面上到处都是拖曳的血迹。然后我从天窗里看见那个穿着警服的女孩子，后来她说她叫瑞贝卡，她正拿着枪对着一个摇晃地走向她的奇怪的人。』休息了一分钟，比利喝了一口啤酒，却没有动面前的其他食物。  
    『那个人非常奇怪，和一般人对着拿枪指着他的警察的反应截然不同。普通人在这个场景下，几乎都是吓得不能动弹，而如果是罪犯的话，通常也就是疯狂逃跑而已。那个人看上去像是嗑多了药的样子，打算扑过去。所以我就去把他踹开了。』这个壮实的男人瞥了瞥头，叹了口气，『然后我就给她讲了我那个不着边际的故事。』他摊摊手。  
    『然后呢？』吉尔追问，并非用那种敷衍或者纯粹好奇的语气，而是像在追问事件的重点的口吻。她用直觉感到了，在之后发生的事，那些在报告上未曾写入的事，才是需要追寻的主体。

    然而，比利却对她摆了摆手。  
    『那太可笑了，不提也罢。』他低下头去，看着面前的餐盘。  
    『我需要知道。瑞贝卡、你，还有克里斯在那天到底经历了什么，哪怕是幻觉中所见，也能提供一定的线索。所以请务必告诉我，没有遗漏地。』吉尔注视着比利，用严肃的表情。  
    比利放在桌下的双手紧握着，手臂上血管显得有些清晰。他沉默了一会儿，又重新开口。  
    『一开始我以为远处车厢里那些趴在地上扭打，或者走廊里摇晃着走路的家伙是有些精神错乱，后来那个女警，瑞贝卡说了……』  
    看着比利再一次停顿下来，吉尔有点焦急，『说了什么？』她问，她下意识地知道那个答案可能非常地脱线和不符常理。  
    果然，比利犹豫地说出了“僵尸”这个词。  
    也许荒唐的词说出来以后，就变得也没有那么艰难。比利笑了一下，紧绷的精神似乎完全放松了下来。  
    『全都是那些东西，僵尸。她说了……或者说我觉得她说了这个词以后，我发现车厢里到处都是那种东西。』  
    『那种风干的尸体？自然形成的木乃伊那种？』吉尔有点诧异，这到底是有什么脱离常识的，她本以为会听到外星人之类的呢。  
不料，比利却噗哧地笑了出来，『僵尸围城那种。』他说出了一个吉尔没听过的名词。  
    『啊，我没看过那部电影。』吉尔瞬间觉得尴尬的那个人变成了自己。  
    『是游戏，系列的。你居然没玩过。』比利耸了耸肩，笑得像个二十多岁的大男孩儿，『上帝保佑，后来他们说那些列车上还活着的人都疯了，毫无道理地四处袭击他人，所以那时候我们朝他们开枪也不算太过份。』  
    关于这个，吉尔从资料上读过，车上的监控录像显示，火车第一次撞击事故后，大部分幸存者都发疯一般地攻击周围的人，无论是老人还是妇女，还有列车乘务员和乘警，都加入了这没来头的场混战，用警用手枪、餐刀，更多的则是用自己的指甲和牙齿。报告上将这种行为归结于群体性的压力后精神障碍，因为事故在山区又没有得到即时的救援，陷入绝望的人群偶尔也会发生这样的事。  
    『还有什么奇怪的？除了你们觉得那些发疯的人看上去像，嗯，僵尸。』吉尔认真的在笔记本上用力写下了“僵尸”两个字。这更让比利进一步发笑。  
    『还有水蛭，非常大的那种。』比利指了指吉尔手中的笔记本，『这个不用记，真的。』  
    『后来我想想可能是我受到非洲热带丛林经历的影响，那里总是不缺这种东西。密密麻麻一片，让人头皮发麻。我那时候在丛林里还见过刚死的人身上一会儿就爬满了水蛭，我想这应该就是我后来在幻觉中感觉看见水蛭堆砌起来变成了人型怪物的缘由。』比利眨了眨眼，回复了平静的表情，『当然现在我已经对这些东西免疫了。看到它们我更多地想到它们的各种生理环境和周期，这都是我平时工作时需要研究的东西。』

    『噢。』吉尔发出一声叹息，随即陷入了沉默。  
良久后，她抬起头，重新看向比利•科尔。  
    『如果……我是说如果，克里斯也有PTSD的话，在某种情况刺激下，他也可能真的杀掉威廉•伯肯吗？』她问。  
    『……』比利用复杂的眼神盯了吉尔一会儿，终于吐出回答，『会。PTSD发作时的症状很可能导致患者并不能正确地意识到现实中正在发生什么。』  
    吉尔捂住了脸，她不想让比利看到她此时懊悔的表情。  
    『但是，PTSD发作时所进行的暴力行为，通常都是一种惊恐状态的过度“自卫”或者发泄，这种现场不会像这次案件那样“完美”。PTSD患者的幻觉总是会导致一些明显的证据，带着不符合通常思维的特征。』比利开始用叉子拨动面前的薯条，『如果你怀疑有可能是这个情况的话，重新整理现场资料就很有必要。另外如果可以证实雷德菲尔德队长存在PTSD的话，可能在案件审理时会带来很大的转机，毕竟现在的情况更糟一点。』


	4. Chapter 4

    雨还在下着，衣服整个紧贴在身上，就像是被章鱼怪缠上一样， 带来无限的紧缚、活动困难和不适。   
    克里斯漫无标的地行走着，最终被寒冷和饥饿所打败，而进入了一家门依旧大敞着的小超市。   
    那里也依旧是同样地没有活人存在的气息。货架上，各种的物品都积满了灰尘，一些面包已经长满了霉，几乎无法看清它原来的样子。连保质期最长的罐头食品，也早已过期。   
    皱了皱眉头，克里斯最终从架子上拿了两块巧克力。大概是他觉得这东西就算过了期，只要不发霉就没问题。然后，他又拖出了一件标价2美元的特价T恤，和一条打折的牛仔裤，一条四脚内裤，终于能将那湿漉漉的衣服从身上剥落下来。   
    接着，他尝试拨通店里柜台上的那部电话，但无论按下什么键，对面永远只是发出单纯的拨号音，这几乎让他以为这电话的拨号盘坏掉了。但当他尝试了临近店面的不下10部电话机后，他开始怀疑，是不是这个城市的总电话线路或者信号中转设备出了什么问题。   
    他就这样靠在店门边坐下，呆呆地向外望着，希望有一个先前押送车里幸存的警察，或者随便什么能，会走过这里。但却始终让他失望了。他现在只能重新考虑他的打算，准备独自走出这里，到任何有人的地方。 

    抬头看看店墙上悬挂着的，仍旧在走动的插电式电子钟。时间已经悄然地度过了二个小时，就在他靠在墙边瞌睡的时候。   
    外面，雨已经停了，似乎蒙蒙地，起了一层雾气。再不离开，可能就没有机会在黑夜降临前出城。   
    定了定神，克里斯重新站起来，走去员工用的厕所，打开水龙头，洗了把脸。然后，他走出这里，向着远处那一栋，看起来造型有点熟悉的建筑进发。 

    随着克里斯向那栋有些老旧的洋馆式建筑靠近，弥散在街道上的雾愈加地浓重起来，街道和边上的绿化像是卡在棉絮之中的模型那样，逐渐缺乏起了真实感。   
    而大约是因为潮湿度的上升，街灯边的几个扩音设备里传来一种沙沙的，类似电流干扰的声音。让这寂静的无人街道显得越发地阴森。就像是可怕的噩梦中的无人小镇，随时准备吞噬迷失在其中的过路人。   
    克里斯加快了步伐，他总觉得在这充满了迷雾的石板路上，不知在哪里就会钻出些什么奇怪的猛兽来。这种强烈的感觉像是记忆中曾经经历过一样的清晰，他甚至感觉听到了边上的栅栏内传来了一种低音的嘶吼声。   
    他的脑内开始想起了一些画面——几只呲着牙的犬型怪物，对，绝不是一般的暴躁的狗而已，它们的皮肤上遍布着溃烂的痕迹，嘴甚至可以张开到不可思议的角度，那绝对不是普通的活着的狗狗可以做到的，它们还散发着臭味，腐烂的尸体的味道。   
    这种诡异的记忆让克里斯越发不安，他感觉到他似乎来过这里，然后经历了一场令人无法想象的与异型之间的恶战。唯一不同的是，现在的他没有丝毫的可以防身的武器。   
    他加快了步子，快速跑入洋馆敞开的大门中，然后用力地关上了门。 

    正对着大门的，是宽阔的、有着雕花扶手的楼梯，二楼的环形走廊上，遍布着油画和雕塑等装饰品，一切看起来是如此的华丽，还十分的熟悉。克里斯虽然已经不记得自己曾经的身份，却能记起这里。   
    他开始怀疑，自己是不是这座城市的居民，也许是这座洋馆里的工作人员？又或是作为犯罪者打劫过这里？他甚至想起了某个房间中的钢琴，当正确地被奏响时，会打开一个暗门，而里面有终于的东西。   
    也许是武器。克里斯思考着，他现在正需要这个。   
    他小心地登上楼梯，开始沿着走廊逐一检查屋子。 

    这里一定是发生过什么，克里斯很肯定。   
    走廊里通向外面的玻璃窗户，几乎全部被砸破了，从外面。而这里是二楼的高度。   
    对于这破坏窗户的方法和犯人，不知怎么的，克里斯在脑中认定了是那些跳跃能力卓越的“僵尸犬”。他从一堆破败柜子里找到一个多少算是有点结实的金属拖把柄，将它紧握在手里，当作临时的防身武器。虽然他感觉这玩意儿其实没什么大用，但聊胜于无，握着也算个心理安慰。   
    一步步的搜索，记忆中的一些模糊的片段也变得一点点清晰。 

    回忆的一个角落苏醒了，在相似的房间中。一如过去，迷雾从二楼破碎的窗子中弥漫进来，充满了整个洋馆。也许只有个别窗子完好或没有窗子的里屋，可能还有部分完全不通风的地下室，才没有这恍如迷梦中场景的仙境一般的雾气包绕。   
    克里斯站在一扇房门口，惊讶地看着那个像是撕打着一个失去意识的重伤者的暴徒，不，不像是撕打，那动作简直是撕咬，就像是一个磕了药的疯子。克里斯压抑着直接冲上前救人的冲动，握紧手里仅有的武器，寻找一个一击必胜的角度和时机。   
    接着，可怕的，令人难以置信的一幕出现了。那个施暴者慢慢回过头来，向着门口。那不仅仅是一张行凶者残暴的脸，更是一张苍白的、扭曲的、遍布伤口、早已腐烂脱落成斑斑驳驳的、尸体的脸，但他在活动，他在吞噬别人，就像是那些电影和游戏中的丧尸。   
    不，这就是丧尸。这就是这个城镇变成空城的原因。 

    克里斯想起了枪声，游荡的四处随意攻击的“活”尸体，想起了爆炸，还有死去的同伴们模糊的脸。头脑中隐约地听到，周围充斥着低频的嗡嗡声，一如那天一样。   
    相似的洋馆，相似的天气，相似的场景，相似的声音，除了这次只有克里斯独自一人。他几乎要以为这些只是记忆在脑中复苏而带来的梦境罢了，直到下一刻，他被扑来的像是巨大蜥蜴的怪物那尖锐的指甲划伤了左手臂。   
    用力地踹飞了那个怪物，把折断的拖把柄深深刺入它大张着的嘴，深达咽喉深处。克里斯杀死了这个可怕的东西。   
    颤栗从灵魂深处升起。这不单单是对猛然出现的怪物的恐惧，对这个捉摸不透的诡异地方的恐惧，更是对自己过去一无所知的恐惧。自己究竟是什么身份，会曾经卷入这样的地方，这样诡异的事件。又认识些怎样的人，有怎样的生活，为什么最终会穿上囚服？是因为恨？因为爱？或者两者都有？克里斯揣测自己也许是个固执的人，执着，但有的时候也太莽撞，他能感觉到这些。   
    他的神经紧绷着，他听着周围一切的声音，小心地移动着，却又奇怪地控制不住自己的脑子，总是会时不时地去努力回忆，哪怕明知道现在绝对不是分心的时候。

    雾气越发地浓烈，但克里斯却感觉不到水汽浓重的地方那股潮湿，这些“雾”，更像是某种无味的“烟”。克里斯开始怀疑，这些雾气是不是自己臆想出来的，因为他听到了一种在这种环境中不应该存在的声音，钢琴弹奏“月光”的声音。不是广播，或者八音盒，而是三角钢琴弹出来的纯正的音律。   
    他循着这声音，轻轻地推开屋门。那一瞬间，琴音停下了。在眼前的只有一架摆放在屋侧的空钢琴，没有奏者，也没有看见什么飘渺的鬼魂。   
    克里斯仔细地观察着这架钢琴，用指尖轻划过黑白相间的琴键，在指腹上留下灰黑的污迹，也在布满积尘的琴键上留下一道白痕。在依稀仅存的记忆中，或者说在本能的意识中，克里斯觉得自己会弹吉他，但应该不怎么熟悉钢琴。但现在，他感觉他能弹奏，仅仅只是这首曲子。   
    他用袖子擦了擦琴盘，然后在四脚琴凳前坐下，按着遗留在琴谱架上的谱子，努力地弹奏了起来。   
    试了几次以后，“月光”的片段已经能够按着谱子的节奏，没有断音地奏响了。而在最后一个音符在琴弦上跳跃而出后，克里斯的左耳边响起了咔咔的机关启动声音。   
    克里斯从凳子上一跃而起，扑向声音传来的方向，左侧的一个巨大的书架，却仍旧没有来得及看见机关是如何运转的，只看见凭空在书架顶层出现的一个纸盒子。   
    克里斯感觉见过这样的盒子，又或者自己也用过这样的盒子装过些什么，一些他重要的东西，还有一些他想要抛弃却又不舍的东西。   
他打开盒子，就像是打开了自己的记忆。 

    克里斯取下了书架上的盒子，吹去了盒顶的浮尘，然后掀起盖子。一柄军用小刀出现在眼前，就在盒子靠近克里斯的一侧底部。   
    漂亮的压花皮套，紧扣着纳入其中的刀刃。即使是在潮湿的环境中存放了好几年，那刃依旧锋利无比，是把绝对的防身好刀。   
    克里斯将它取了出来，仔细地观察着。然后发现那精巧的刀柄上，曾经篆刻过这柄利刃主人的名字，但现在，那里似乎被打磨过，只留下了模糊而残缺的字母痕迹，无法准确地辨识。克里斯用拇指轻轻擦拭着这被抹去的字迹，像是希望唤起自己记忆深处所存在的名字一般，凝望着它。   
    过了好一会儿，克里斯才将它收回皮套中，固定在自己腰间的皮带上。   
    然后，他带着一丝好奇，继续在盒子里翻动着，想要寻找更多这个屋子的主人藏匿的秘密，又或是……他深藏在脑子最隐蔽地方的属于他的记忆？他也这样考虑过。   
    他随意地在纸盒中翻动着，找出一个扎着丝带的，包装精美的小盒子，里面是一块看上去略有些昂贵的手表，男士的款式。克里斯拿着包装盒在自己手腕边比了比，自嘲地笑了声。如果这是他的记忆，如果这是属于别人赠与他的东西，那还真是不太适合自己。   
    镶着细小蓝色水钻作为钟点刻度的表面，显得优雅而华丽，更适合那种坐在单独的办公室里，高高在上的男人，配合着高档的衬衣和领带。也许还有装腔作势的墨镜。   
    墨镜？克里斯不知道为什么自己会想到这东西。他摇摇头，把奇怪的遐想从脑袋中甩出去。   
    他低下头，把这份礼物重新包装得一如初始，然后放回大盒中去。接着，又从盒底翻出一叠捆扎好的纸。   
    这是一些手写的信件，而结尾都是同样的名字——“克莱尔”，一个好听的女性的名字，但开头的称呼却全部十分模糊。信的内容，大多是这位女性，或者看她的习惯用语，应该是一位刚入大学的女学生，她给收信人描述她的学习和生活，有趣的事、烦心的事，然后温柔细心地询问收信人工作上的事，偶尔会提到一些私人的问题，像是询问收信人的恋情啦之类的，真是个可爱的女孩子。   
    看了十来封信后，克里斯打算把它们重新收拾回去，七手八脚中却掉落下一个白色的，没有写上任何字迹的信封，里面鼓鼓的，似乎塞了什么的样子。   
    克里斯的好奇心再一次被挑动了起来，他打开它，扯出一把零碎的便条纸。那纸条没有任何印刷的广告标记，也没有花纹，像是那种未完成品，又或是自己用白纸细心裁制的。   
    上面用黑色的签字笔写着简单的话语，而那笔迹绝非那位写信的“克莱尔”，更像是一个男人所写，优雅又不失刚硬，是漂亮的花体。   
    便条上，大多的是时间和餐厅的名字，有的还有预定的座位号，像是晚餐的约会邀请。有的则是充满了暗示性的“今晚过来，钥匙在老地方。”剩下的十几张是同样的文字，只有简洁的寥寥数字，写着“到我办公室来”。   
    克里斯不觉地笑起来，在脑海中模拟了一副，这纸条被夹杂在文件资料中送到某人的手中，然后在不经意的打开中掉落出来的样子。好一个“办公室恋情”。   
    他叹了口气，把东西都收回去。   
    然后他在角落里发现了一块身份识别牌，俨然刻着“克里斯•雷德菲尔德”的名字，字体在铁片上凹陷的地方还沾满了斑驳的血迹。这让他再一次陷入紊乱的思绪之中，甚至开始怀疑自己到底是不是女警口中的“克里斯•雷德菲尔德”；又或是现在的他只是一个亡魂，正注视着自己的遗物，却还不知自己已死的事实；还是说，这只是自己某次受伤后的纪念而已，但又为何会出现在这里；难道是这纸盒的主人弄到了这个，并把它作为自己的“战利收藏”？   
    克里斯觉得自己一点也不适合做这样的辨析思考，每一个都没有多少真实的依据，却每一个都有那么一点可能的道理。   
    『凡事要重证据，不要没凭没据地胡思乱想。』他拍了拍脑袋，自言自语道。这句话像是过去他头脑混乱时，经常用来让自己冷静的告诫之语。   
    眨了眨眼睛，让自己镇定。克里斯把身份牌收到裤兜里，彻底结束了他对于这个纸盒子的探索。   
    他小心翼翼地重新盖上了盒盖，然后高举着手臂，把纸盒子放回书架顶端的高处。那一瞬间，他的动作与记忆中的某处重合了。   
    相同的盒子，相同的失落又不舍的心情，带着相同的珍视又期冀逃避的目的。唯一不同的是，那个没有署上的姓名，真的消失了，在克里斯记忆中，彻底地不见踪影。   
    想要记起来吗？他无意识地问自己。   
    如果不希望再次被背叛，再次被伤害，那就忘记吧。心中没有这个人，他就永远不会再存在。冥冥之中的命运之神似乎在对他这么说。   
    但他却不像就这样懦弱地放弃，像是心灵被挫伤的柔弱少女一样用失忆来逃避，龟缩起来躲藏在空白的脑海深处。   
    哪怕是最坏的结局，克里斯也决定要找回所有的记忆，就算这一生有的只有悲伤也在所不惜。他不能做一个失败者，无论是命运，或者伤痛，又或是自己犯下的血腥和罪孽，都要勇敢去面对。   
    右手紧按着腰间的军刃，克里斯伸出左手，转动门锁，离开了这个屋子，向未知的前方，向迷雾笼罩的世界继续走去。


	5. Chapter 5

    当吉尔回到办公室给自己泡了杯咖啡的时候，先前和她刚刚在小餐馆里聊了有一会儿的法医昆虫学家，再一次来敲她办公室的玻璃门。   
    『我想起了一些可能比较重要的事。』他在门外用口型说。   
这让激动的吉尔差一点就猛冲过去，让向外推的门砸向这位外聘鉴证官的头。 

    『后来不知道列车为什么又重新启动，然后……总之驶入了一个奇怪的地方后脱轨了。之后我们进入了一个奇怪的建筑，像是建造在丛林里的独栋大洋房。虽然我不知道事实上这地方是不是这样，但应该不是在丛林里，毕竟要在没什么高坡的平缓林地里想象出爬楼梯这种事还是有点不太可能。幻觉通常是基因现实中的一定基础之上的。』比利有些不安地用右手手指连续敲打着桌面，像是正在深入思考。   
    『你等等，我给你看个照片。』吉尔想到了什么。是的，说起那列车事故附近的洋馆，想起后来瑞贝卡出现在那里和他们汇合，她当然只能想到那里。   
    她开始从电脑上翻找过去那件事的档案资料。   
    『不，那地方是哪里并不是很重要。重要的是我在那里听到的一个名字。』比利没有顺势看向屏幕，而是直接打断说。   
    『马库斯，我听到这个名字。但我认识的人里并没有人是这个姓氏，所以我觉得这名字并不是我凭空想象出来的，无论是这个人自称，或者有人说起。我刚才打电话与瑞贝卡核实了，她当时也听到了这个名字。于是我就在网络上查了一下。』   
    比利走到吉尔的身后，示意她搜索“詹姆斯•马库斯、死亡”然后加上那个火车事故发生地的地名。   
    几秒的等待后，电脑给出了一排的结果。其中不少是报道这位心理学教授的意外死亡的新闻，还有些是他的生平简历什么的。   
    著名的心理学教授，有着不下十本的学术巨著，研究的方向是催眠治疗和心理暗示之类的，也全部有着喜人的结果和成绩。而关于他的死因，各种传言纷纭。   
    官方对于他的死因并未多做解释，始终保持着“原因未明”的结论。但更多的人认为，这是警方无能的表现，因为查不到凶手而对案件进行了掩饰。当然，还有人提出了阴谋论，认为马库斯教授生前最后的研究项目(关于这个的内容，他所属的大学一直保持缄默。)可能涉及了国家安全层面，或者是与军方合作的项目，所以在收尾工作中，他遭到了灭口性质的清洗行动。   
    吉尔觉得这里的有些怀疑可能也不无道理。虽然关于这个案件她并不了解，但对于侦破手段已经飞速革新的现在，很多过去未破的疑案都被重启调查，然后有了尘埃落定的结果，而这个属于本州属管辖区域的案子，却一直未曾被提起，似乎有人或者有关键机构希望它永远地埋没下去。   
    马库斯的死亡是很多年以前的事了，那时候，吉尔、克里斯都还是个小屁孩儿，连他们的上司威斯克也还刚从大学院校的研究生学业中脱出。吉尔不确定这位教授的死到底是否与好几年后的“独立洋馆事件有关”，是否与生化学教授威廉的被杀有关。   
    她摇了摇头，表示仅凭这点仍旧对于洋馆事件的重新认识没什么帮助。   
    『还有一个线索。』比利思考了一下，再次开口。『我和瑞贝卡在那里看到过很多次，一个像是伞面一样的标志。在文件上，公文包上，还有一些墙面装饰上。对了，在出事的火车上，有几个穿着安保制服的人身上也带着这样的标识。』   
    『伞面？怎样的？』吉尔在电脑键盘上重新敲了一阵，连上了一个对比系统的主页。『我们现在有这个系统，可以对比检索国内所有有登记的大小品牌、公司、组织，甚至艺术标记。你把它画下来，也许我们可以找到相似的。』   
    比利握着数位笔，在自动捕捉笔迹的电子扫描板上，慢慢描绘出一个，由红色和白色三角形头对头间隔着围成一圈组成的八角形图案，像一个红白相间的八骨伞面。   
    『很有特色嘛，应该会很好辨认。』吉尔挪动鼠标，开始进行搜索。 

    然而，结果却让两人大失所望。   
    除了一个勉强像是三角拼成的六角形运动品牌商标外，其他的差别都有如天与地。   
    比利叹了口气，『也许是我和瑞贝卡的幻觉吧。』他摸了摸鼻子，显得有些内疚。   
    『不，系统里只有登陆近几年的标志图形，如果是过去的，很可能并没有被收录。』吉尔皱着眉，直盯着比利画下的那个标记。『而且……那时候，在那里我也似乎看到过这个，就在我被锁在的地下室里，被遗弃在角落的一张用来启动电脑的电子ID卡片上。』   
    她重新重重地坐回椅子里，努力地回忆，回忆当时自己的见闻，回忆她看到的克里斯，还有作为队长的威斯克的行动。

 

    进门的时候，硕大的别墅却无人回应，正门大开着，屋子里灯火通明。一队进入后，有一个队员就擅自脱离了。队长显得有些不高兴，当然了，他基本就没有什么时候看上去很高兴，但现在是压抑着恼怒，而吉尔一点也不想撞在枪口上。所以在威斯克下令分头搜索之前，她就向巴瑞走近了几步，希望这种下意识的靠近暗示分组法能够发挥些效应。她忘了，剩下的人是克里斯，而每次威斯克决定分组的时候多数不会放过克里斯。吉尔想起了才一天前，威斯克在办公室门口当着所有人的面，把克里斯数落得像只面临被遗弃局面的拉布拉多犬。她升起了无限的同情，但还是继续朝巴瑞走了一步。

 

    克里斯站在二楼的走道里，猛然听见从背后传来的声音。   
    『克里斯。』那个低沉的有那么一点点熟悉，却无法想起所对应名字的声音在叫他，“你去二楼东面查看，我在底楼，一会儿集合。』那个人似乎在给他下指令。   
    克里斯冲向一侧的扶栏，往下望去，迷雾充满了一楼大厅，他看不清是谁在说话，只看到灯光映在侧墙上的一个模糊的人影。   
    『记得谨慎行事，回头再见。』那个身影丢下这一句，便消失在白色雾气里。克里斯几乎无法分辨，这个人是真的前一秒还站在那里，还是仅仅只是自己被雾气的灯影所迷惑而产生的幻觉，又或者是对于过去相似场景的记忆？

 

    吉尔在二楼走廊的西侧，看见克里斯被队长指使着走上二楼的楼梯，向东走去。她叹了口气，默默地为他祈祷了一下，可怜的家伙，队长总是特别与他过不去。   
    这时候，从克里斯打开的第一扇门中传出了枪声。吉尔飞快地跑过去，看见了举着枪，瞪大眼睛呆着惊讶和一丝恐惧，愣在那里的克里斯，还有三步之遥处，身中一枪却还在向他们扑来的变态袭警犯。是的，绝对是变态，带着那种黑色的塑胶头套，只露出眼睛、鼻子和嘴，还带着咧开嘴露出白森森牙齿的恶心笑容。   
    吉尔快速地作出反应，和克里斯一起又向那家伙开了两枪。   
    在列车事件之后被派来搜查这里，吉尔早就作好了在这洋馆中遭遇躲藏着的重案团伙犯罪者的准备，但都打扮成这种塑胶紧身衣加头套的变态装扮简直是令人毛骨悚然，就好像前阵子才被压上电椅的连续入室强奸杀人的罪犯兄弟一样。   
    吉尔用手抹了一下脸，好让自己从那不愉快的记忆中脱出一会儿。

 

    克里斯通过一扇小门，来到了二楼的露台上。   
    几条没什么大碍的小蛇在地面上扭动着，克里斯瞪了它们一眼，决定跨过去，放它们一条生路。   
    他趴在露台的栏杆上，向远处望去，依旧是白茫茫的一片模糊，隐约在屋顶高处有几个黑影一晃而过，发出翅膀扑动的声音，像是蝙蝠一类的东西。他眯起眼睛，想要看清楚些，却发现从楼底道路上扫来的防雾车灯的灯光。   
    有车路过！！！   
    突然意识到这见鬼的地方终于有了过路人，活的，也许可以带他离开，或者至少帮他打个电话的人。他扒着栏杆，正准备扯着嗓子喊，但那车早就离开了，连车型都没看清。   
    『OH NO！』克里斯低吼了声，陷入了十秒的绝望之中。然后他发现车开走的那个方向是向着山区，而山区的路现在已经彻底被坍塌的泥土掐断掉了，所以这位不行的过路客势必还得再回来。于是他决定去找些什么，在充满雾气能见度极低的路上设置一个临时的能一眼就发现的路障，好乘着回程的时候拦下这辆车。   
    他穿越过露台，打算回到屋里去，却在一个转弯的小角落发现了一些异样。那里似乎有什么不对劲，却又说不上来。   
    克里斯来回地在那一小块不足一平方米的地方踱步。

 

    桌面上，慢慢变冷的咖啡散发出的香味，让吉尔重新振奋起精神，她开始努力在回忆中思索，寻找那时候那段经历中的异常地方，可能对克里斯有所影响的地方。在下意识中，她觉得，瑞贝卡、比利还有克里斯，一切的不对劲都是始于那个地方。而这种可能给他们带来巨大影响的东西，应该不只是队友的殉职，上司的背叛，或者受到恐怖团体袭击那么简单。   
    她梳理着记忆，像是在意识中重新走回那一天的那栋密林中央的洋馆。   
    然后——   
    她想起了，她看见的。克里斯独自一人在那个洋馆露台上迂回着，多次用手枪瞄准空无一人，只有随风飘动的粗壮藤条的前方。   
    没错，这又不是演习，也不是玩闹的时候，克里斯的举动无意非常诡异，尤其是在这栋阴气森森的大宅子里。吉尔曾经隔着窗奋力地瞪视那里，企图看清克里斯到底在防备和瞄准些什么，但那里什么都没有。只有吉尔耳边听到的一种像是管道漏气一样的嘶嘶的声音。   
    有一种不好的预感从当时的吉尔的脑中升起，她放弃了对克里斯的观察，回头向自己所在的屋内搜寻。果不出所料，一个隐蔽在柜子后面的管道断裂了，一种带着微黄色的气体正在快速外溢。快速地捂住口鼻，吉尔踹碎玻璃窗后翻了出去。

 

   现在，吉尔对自己当时作出的决定有点后悔，也许她应该从另一道门到露台上和克里斯一起行动的，而不是到处寻找突然不知所踪的巴瑞。

 

    克里斯转了个小角度，耳边那些隐蔽在各处的小蛇所发出的嘶嘶声完全没有了，而当他向前跨出一小点，或者转回去时，那种声音又出现了。他站在听不见声音的位置，抬头向四周望去。   
    露台顶棚的右外侧角落安装着一个小型的扩音器，洋馆侧楼的阁楼尖顶上有一个大型的喇叭正对这里。   
    克里斯思考了一下，怀疑这里是一个类似于声波相互干扰造成的声音盲区一样的存在。而如果是这样，则表明了这嘶嘶声根本不是从那些隐藏着的蛇那里发出的，而是从广播喇叭里。   
    他皱了皱眉。一个记忆从脑子的角落里被释放了出来。   
    他曾经站在同样的露台上，举着手枪，面对一条从顶棚挂下来的巨蟒，非常非常巨大的巨蟒。它嘶嘶着晃动它的头部，有节奏地向克里斯发动攻击，并左右摇摆着躲避克里斯的瞄准。它的声音……听起来就像是现在听到的一样。   
    克里斯带着一丝迷惑，紧盯着头顶附近的这个扩音器。   
    『Get out of here！』在脑海深处十分熟悉的声音，突然从克里斯正凝视着的喇叭里传来，带着典型命令式的焦急。   
    一愣的功夫中，克里斯看见了远处闪过的人影，那家伙绝对带着重型的枪械。即使是瞬间的一瞥，克里斯也能大约地分辨出来对方的武装设备。   
    但一切依然已经晚了。屋子的四周刹那充满了刺耳的电子啸叫音，尖锐的巨响通过耳道钻入克里斯的脑中，夺取了他的意识。   
他重重地倒了下去，来不及听见从喇叭里传来的冷笑声。   
    那个先前说话的人，用冰冷得刺骨的语气说出『You, will pay for this, soon. 』

 

    巴瑞死了，中了威斯克的计。虽然并非是这个阴险狠毒的男人亲自杀了他，但是他巧妙地借着躲藏在洋馆中的恐怖分子的手，让巴瑞从这个世界上消失了，因为巴瑞最终向吉尔坦白了他的秘密。   
    巴瑞说，他的家人被威胁了，所以他不得不妥协，不得不帮助执行这个阴谋。他提到了，他们似乎要掩盖什么重要的实验痕迹，而要让发现这个秘密的人全部再也不能将它说出来。他还说，威斯克就是那些人其中之一。   
    吉尔回想起这段，变得越发的焦虑。   
    距离威斯克离开已经将近24小时了，如果他又要在暗中做些什么，如果他打算像杀死巴瑞那样除掉克里斯，那么留给吉尔行动起来阻止他的时间已经不多了。

    在天黑之前，威斯克接到了一个电话。他打听的事情果然被证实了。押运车计划选择走那条路线，意味着将计划放弃上面所有的人。Umbrella行动仍在继续，那个老家伙必然会在那里。   
    到了作出反击的时候了。   
    他通过网络，提交了一份休假申请。然后站起身，离开他的办公桌。


	6. Chapter 6

    杰克正在对着一堆实在看不出什么的证物，和一张被内务监察甩着给他的“不予同意”的现场重新勘察的申请书，火冒三丈着。   
    虽然对于克里斯•雷德菲尔德这个人，杰克与他并没有什么私交，甚至可以说，在工作上还闹过矛盾。但是查明真相是他的工作，不会因为嫌疑人或者说被冤枉的家伙是什么人而改变。而现在有一群混蛋挡在他面前，扰乱了他的工作，而他还不能拿他们怎么办。   
    他脱了实验室的工作服，却没打算去吃饭，而是就这样紧握着拳头愤怒地瞪视着。直到他背后的玻璃门被敲响。   
    阿尔伯特•威斯克站在门外，隔着玻璃和他的墨镜看着他的关系实在不太好的侄子。   
    『想要进入被封锁的现场重新取证吗？我给你一个机会。』威斯克向门的另一边勾了勾手，『公平交易。同意的话，8点到福斯特街65号。』   
    是的，杰克当然不会放弃了，虽然他同样很反对威斯克一直以来在工作上的做法和不择手段的为人，但是如果是有能够搞定那些包庇罪恶的内务部走狗的方法的话，也不妨听一下。   
    然而，阿尔伯特•威斯克的提议显然不是那么简单。他不是良心发现觉得要帮自己下属一下，也不是觉得突发奇想打算给侄子一个人情，他只是想要方便自己，打着自己阴暗的小算盘。但是就这样吧，杰克认为这样也好，如果他没有什么诉求，反而要怀疑他到底想要搞什么阴谋了。

    杰克和威斯克长得很像，除了头发和脸上的伤痕，他们的身型和相貌简直可以说是非常相似，相似到稍加掩饰，就算是两人交换，大概不是非常熟悉的人也认不出来。   
    『用我的身份，你就可以随意出入。』威斯克坐在自家客厅的沙发上，却还是显得小心谨慎，『而我需要变成你，离开几天。最多三天。』   
    杰克不知道他到底在提防着什么，甚至需要用交换身份来掩饰。但他觉得这个交易值得考虑。作为威斯克，可以获得很大的便利，不但是可以重新进入被封锁的现场，盘问不能随意提审的相关人员，还可以进入目前处于隔离状态的医院去看望刚刚脱离危险的可能的案情目击者，在威廉事件中失去了一只胳膊的克里斯的下属队员皮尔斯。这些可能对他寻找真相很有帮助，很有必要。

    10点的时候，除了酒吧和24小时便利店，其他的营业场所都已经关门。街道变得很安静，福斯特大街上，甚至连路过的车也屈指可数。   
    10点过了大约15分钟，带着棒球帽和最近年轻人里挺流行的变色镜片的杰克，拎着这个有点旧的旅行袋，从65号公寓里用力地摔门而出，看上去心情很糟糕。   
    在没有人注意到的街边摄像头准确地记录下了这一切，并且跟踪着这个穿着夹克的男人的身影，看到他打开了他开来的那辆脏兮兮粘了不少泥尘的越野车的车门。   
    摄像机镜头中，拍摄的人物在焦距的变化下被拉近了，可以看到他转动车钥匙时，被一边路灯照到的一小半侧脸，那个伤痕在灯光的扭曲下显得有点狰狞。   
    车子启动后转上了大路，又在行驶了大概10多分钟后，在一家通宵营业的便利店门口停了下来。   
    男人走进店里，随手拿了两个三明治和几罐无酒精啤酒，还有一包烟和打火机，扔到结账的柜台上，然后在裤兜里掏了一阵，摸出几张零钱付了帐，回到了车里。   
    远处，隐蔽大楼中调动实时监控画面的人，在又观察了杰克的越野车在无人公路上超速行驶的画面一阵子，最终把画面又切回了福斯特街65号那栋还亮着灯的房子。

    杰克躺在不熟悉的卧室，枕着昂贵的品牌床单，看着天花板。距离次日天明还有6个小时，而在这段时间中，他需要彻底准备好，变成另一个人，一个他平时不怎么看得惯的人。   
    老实说要暂时的伪装不难，但是要彻底摒弃自己的一些下意识的小习惯却非常的难，要在接下来的72小时中完全成为“阿尔伯特•威斯克”，要凭借和依靠的绝对不仅仅是相似的脸。   
    似乎是想起什么重要的，他重新起身，去客厅茶几上拿起了那副威斯克几乎不太在工作场合摘下的墨镜，带上。室内的灯光不算十分亮堂，在墨镜的遮盖下，杰克只能勉强地辩识出家具上陈列的日用品，但对于上面的文字，却很难看清。   
    杰克觉得自己首要的任务就是必须适应墨镜下的黑暗画面，免得一进灯光昏暗的证物室，就让一向维持高冷形象的FBI地区负责人“威斯克先生”一头撞在证物架上。他不能摘下墨镜，因为威斯克从来不因为要观察室内现场的蛛丝马迹就脱下它，杰克甚至怀疑他在暗处看深色的东西时，是不是从墨镜上方的缝隙偷视的。他架着墨镜，把灯光调暗了，躺回床上，然后瞪大眼睛努力地观察着房间的装饰。   
    卧室里，正对床头的是简单的衣柜，看威斯克平时的装束就知道衣柜里大概充满着高档品牌的衬衣，蓝色的居多，西装估计全都是黑色定制的，休闲衫很可能没有，要是有那么两件的话也就是黑色的皮衣。   
    杰克转过头，看向一侧的床头柜，和一般人家的一样，摆着电话，而伸长手恰好能够到的上层抽屉里，是一把上了膛的手枪。哼了声，杰克把抽屉推了回去。然后，侧过身，打开了下层的抽屉。   
    粗略一看，抽屉里是空的。但杰克不这么认为。他坐了起来，从各个角度隔着墨镜仔细检视这个抽屉，评估它内外径的差异。这个抽屉的底部板材太厚了，完全超出常理。这意味着，它有一个暗隔。   
    杰克被好奇心所吸引，随手掏出实验室的门禁卡，小心地插入侧缝，然后把隔层板给撬了起来。   
    但出乎他意料的是，里面不是什么机密资料，也不是枪支弹药，只是一个倒扣着的相框。   
    杰克瞪视着相框里唯一的东西，一张两人合照很久了，他甚至拿出紫外线灯来检查它，但仍旧一无所获。没有什么隐秘的图形或者文字显示，这张相纸上唯一称得上不寻常的东西，就是合影上的人。从来就与任何人保持距离，像是隐秘杀手的保密方式一般生活着的威斯克，却在这个平面中，一手揽着一个有点脸熟的人，看向镜头。   
    杰克怀疑这是种障眼法，让人的疑点集中在照片内容，从而忽略了里面包含的真正信息。他开始考虑什么样的试剂能让隐藏的东西显影。当然了，要让威斯克不发现而这么干根本不可能。   
    杰克叹了口气，准备暂时放弃对这个的探究，把相框放回去，却又在要不要擦掉自己的指纹的事上纠结了一阵。不擦，如果威斯克去查看了，绝对被发现;擦了，相框上没有任何指纹，还是会被发现。杰克开始后悔自己为什么会没带手套就去拿这件事，然后他顿悟了威斯克这老狐狸一年四季都带着那副手套的原因，有的时候，养成良好的习惯十分重要。

 

    黎明即将到来的时候，越野车在一个路灯坏掉的，没有摄像头的路口突然转弯，驶上了被杂草覆盖，充满了碎石子的岔道。   
    驾驶者打开侧车窗，驱散了原先在车中点燃香烟所散发出的浓烈的尼古丁气味。带上手套，脱掉棒球帽，换上行李袋中黑色的夜行皮衣，将武器逐一在腰间配好，带有冷藏功能的小密码箱摆在侧座。所有的东西都已经准备齐全。   
    这一次，阿尔伯特威斯克要去扫除那个一直横在他心头的障碍，取回原本就属于他的东西。 

    随着那个已经与世隔绝的小城镇——浣熊市越来越近，雨开始细细地敲打在车窗上。雨刮器被开启，那摇摆的节奏就像是催眠师用来引导的垂摆，将那天，那个出现在克里斯记忆中的人带了回来。   
    同样的城市，同样的环境，同样的人。 

    被掩埋在自我封闭中的记忆和真相，就像是这座城市的时间，重新开始向前走动。


	7. Chapter 7

    克里斯感觉自己在移动，完全被动的。他的意识回复了那么一点点，但仍旧丝毫不能动弹。在迷糊中，他感觉到自己被塞到车的后备箱中，然后他听到了车子引擎点火的声音。   
    努力地分辨着车子路过的地方，但却只能感受到剧烈的颠簸，以及从没有关严实的后盖缝中漏进来的雨滴的感觉。细密的水珠扑到克里斯的脸上，他竭尽全力地集中于雨水所带来的冰冷的感觉，好让自己清醒一点，却毫无作用，眼前依然一片漆黑，四肢还是彻底麻痹。   
    昏暗、乏力以及持续的摇晃和狭小空间所引起的略微的缺氧，让克里斯陷入昏睡。在梦中，他看见一个他叫不出名字，却感觉非常熟悉，他非常信任的人，举起枪，击中了他身边的同伴，一个比他矮上很多的年轻的女孩子。那种悲痛、绝望以及极度的愤怒充斥着克里斯的内心。   
    无法判断是过了多久，克里斯终于微微睁开眼睛，以一种被捆绑住倒挂着的姿势，通过朦胧的视野看向四周。   
    然后，他看到一个高大的身影，端举着手枪，指向一边。随着他扣动扳机的动作，枪声响起，而原本站立在克里斯附近的一个红发的较消瘦的男人的腹部随即被鲜血染红。   
    『原谅我不得不这么做。』那个凶手说，『我们都只是那个人的狗。虽然我已经不在乎自己是不是能活着了，但如果不咬死你，我的妻子和孩子就不能活下去，我最重要的，比我的命和任何其他东西都重要的家人，我无论如何都要守护的。』   
    『巴瑞，只要你还活着，还有利用价值，你的家人就不会真正安全，你知道的。』红发的男人虚弱地说着。   
    『我当然明白。』被称为巴瑞的中年男人用痛苦的声音回答，『那个家伙说得一点也不错，做这一行的，除了自己以外决不能有任何珍视的东西，才不会落到我们现在这个境遇。』他大笑起来，疯狂地，『但谁他妈能做到呢？没有人！我、你不能，他自己他妈的不也一样？』他用另一只手掩着脸，像是在抑制着哭泣。『也许你可以放心了。雷蒙德，你死掉的话，你所顾及的人就能脱离危险了。』   
    『哈！也是呢。』叫做雷蒙德的红发男人自嘲地哼了一声，『我所欠他的命，现在也算是还了。』他闭上眼睛，似乎是真的放弃了挣扎，放弃了自己的生命。 

    克里斯觉得自己仍旧在记忆的梦境中，被那些变异的藤蔓科植物圈起来倒挂着，只是模糊的记忆里，那个站在地面上拿着枪，指向那些捆绑着他的植物的人是那个小个子的倔强女孩瑞贝卡，而不是这个高大壮实，又一脸愤怒的男人。   
    克里斯觉得，他认识这个人，他知道他的名字——巴瑞•伯顿。   
记忆中那个稳重、憨厚的人，现在却像是在重压下的疯狂一般，拿枪对着他，眼中尽是仇恨和绝望。   
    『把我们卷进来，拖入泥潭，逼入绝境的人，是不是也应该接受一点教训，让他也知道什么是痛苦和憎恨。』这个已然不是过去那个巴瑞的男人狂笑着，却像是在哭的样子。他瞄准克里斯的枪口在颤抖，一点也不像是一个刚毅的警官或者一个充满憎恨的狂徒应该有的样子。   
    『对不起啊，克里斯。要恨就恨那个家伙吧，是你自己惹上的祸。』他口中的指代，克里斯一时无法明白。『什么To defend the country，连protect family也做不到，只是别人利用的工具而已。』他怒吼着。 

    克里斯的脑中一片混乱，也许是倒挂着头部充血导致的，也许是因为先前的音波对脑部的刺激还没有完全恢复，又或者说记忆的浮现与无法理解的现实场景交错在了一起。   
    他记得巴瑞死了，在那个事件中。虽然他未曾见到他死亡的现场，也未发现他的尸体，但是吉尔告诉他的这个噩耗。他不认为吉尔会说出一个这样恶劣的谎言。   
    他回忆起来了，他一度曾经忘记的东西。作为队友的吉尔、瑞贝卡、巴瑞，还有那个充满了不现实的诡异场景，像是恐怖小说或者游戏中的的事件。浣熊市郊区山谷密林里的独栋别墅，血腥的杀戮现场，耸人听闻的生化污染，难以置信的僵尸袭击……还有不能原谅的那个人的背叛。   
    他还记得，发生事件的那栋洋馆，在袭击发生前的样子。他看过不少浣熊市旅行广告中都出现过。便捷的铁路，充满了自然气息和幽静的树林，还有华丽的，有着悠久历史的洋房，都是宣传中的主力。

    最初，这栋洋馆属于一个19世纪初期的茶商，他原本居住在热闹城镇中心的大洋房中，后来因为深爱的妻子患上了无法告人的精神疾病，他便在城对面的山林里建起了一座与原本居住的房子一模一样的洋馆，用来安顿妻子，自己又在原来的屋子里娶了别的女人。最终富商的原配在精神错乱中从楼顶跌落而死，而商人也经营失不得已变卖了这两栋连装饰格局也相同的房子。二十年前，这两栋洋馆被几经易手后重新装修，有了不同的主人。城里的房子被改建成浣熊市的历史纪念馆，而山林里的则被一家出版社买下，用来安顿旗下的小说作者们。据说居住在那幽静的密林山谷中，不少普通的作家都获得了无上的灵感，最终写下令人着迷的巨作而成名，所以那栋洋馆又被称为“养成所”。   
    当然，与其他有些年头的老房子一样，这栋洋馆也有着它自己的鬼故事。但无论这些故事被描述得如何地惊悚和充满悬疑，都不会比克里斯所经历的那个事件更可怕和令人疑惑了。   
    当他充满恐惧和疲惫地离开这里时，他几乎以为自己先前发生了一过性的精神障碍。那些不现实的玩意儿怎么可能跳出游戏机的屏幕，进入了洋馆和密林里？他用了快一个月的时间消化这一切，把混乱的思维抛到脑后，重新开始工作。然而，这恐怖的袭击并没有随着洋馆事件的结束而结束，却在暗中变本加厉地散布开来，在整个浣熊市。   
    现在也是，克里斯有些明白了，隐约地他感觉到了其中的蹊跷和联系。 

    巴瑞如果那时候并没有死亡，而这么多年来一些隐蔽的重压让他生不如死，现在他被人命令着去杀死别人，却仍然不像他自己所说的那般决断。   
    他的枪口，不断地在克里斯与雷蒙德直接移动，但没有再扣下扳机。他在犹豫，他本质上还是那个过去的巴瑞，那个善良的巴瑞。   
    克里斯努力地想要开口说话，哪怕是叫一次巴瑞的名字。但冲进来的杰西卡没有给他这个机会。她疯狂地用机枪扫射着，与其说她是要杀死巴瑞，还不如说她是在发泄。   
    『我可不会让你得逞的，巴瑞！我可不是雷蒙德这个蠢货！我才不管你要是失败了你的家人会怎么样！我得活着，我不想死，不想就这样死了，便宜了那个老东西！』她尖叫着，『他骗了我们！他让我们互相猜忌，杀死所有怀疑的同伴，而他却两手清白地坐在屏幕后面。啊啊啊啊——我要杀了他！！！！！』   
    伴随着杰西卡的声音，房间里的扩音器响了起来，像是一种频道转换时的电流杂音。   
    克里斯又晃了神，他一瞬间看到了殷红的鲜血在眼前漫开，看到了金发的头颅在面前垂了下来，看到熟悉的身影腹部上的伤口，看到自己手里紧抓着的一枚沾满血迹的“狗牌”。 

    雨水从砸破的玻璃窗中喷了进来，浇湿了克里斯的脸。他的呼吸慢慢变得平顺，噩梦逐渐消失了。   
    他重新睁开眼的时候，他已经恢复了体力，而这个房间中原本的人都已经不在那里，只留下雷蒙德倒地的地方那滩血迹，证实了克里斯看到的决不是梦境。   
    雨的凉意似乎是平复了一切，潜藏在克里斯情绪中的恐惧和憎恨都消失了，他一使劲就轻松地够到了捆扎他脚踝的绳子，然后用腰间的小刀把它们割断，简单地就安全落地。   
    在窗口，迎着雨和已经亮起来的天空，克里斯观察着这把小刀。它是如此地小，看上去只是把便携的水果刀，它整体只有不足八厘米长，更不要说刀柄后端上根本不可能存在的刻痕了。   
    克里斯的眉头皱起来了。它不是他那时候收起来的那柄军刀，至少它不是他那时候意识到，感觉到的那把。它却在他的腰带里藏着，在他别上那柄军刀的地方。 

    『克里斯，冷静！那些不都是真的！停止你的胡思乱想！冷静下来！相信我！』一个熟悉的声音在脑子中对他说。   
    但他清晰地记得他的回答。『你背叛了我们，你还让我相信你吗？我看上去真的有那么蠢吗？！』   
    然后……然后发生了什么？克里斯还是不能完整地回忆起来，但他感觉到一种酸楚。   
    雨滴打在克里斯的脸上，然后从脸颊滑落下来，他却连自己都不知道，那只是雨，还是混杂着些别的什么。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

  半年前调走高升的里昂回来了，却不是穿着他那些光鲜的西装或者风衣，围着白色的围巾，而是满头是血地在阴暗的街角边给雪莉打了私人的电话。然后甩开那几个追踪者，差点撞了好几辆车，终于躲进了约定好的安全屋。   
    里昂带着一个秘密，关于国家安全和情报的秘密。虽然他不为CIA工作，但他为他的朋友，总统先生工作，但目的绝不仅仅为了找回卷入危险的总统的女儿，而是要彻查“保护伞计划”和它的总负责人斯宾塞。   
    然而这项任务绝非过去任何隶属于CSI团队时的悬案重案可以比拟的，这个案件中的所有嫌疑人都是CIA的特工，而且其中有不少人已经融入了各种政府机构，有内务调查部，也有FBI。里昂没有他们所有人的名单，所以没有办法防备所有人，但他还是知道几个重要的人物。   
    首当其冲的就是CIA直属的负责人，“保护伞计划”的发起者和全权执行人斯宾塞；“保护伞计划”的首席生物化学专家威廉；首席人类心理学专家马库斯（已故）；以及CIA信息与安保部门负责人威斯克。这里面全除了已经死掉的家伙，全是超级难以应付的人。对了，在有关CIA的案子里，连“死掉”这件事都需要怀疑，这毫不夸张。 

 

      现在，案子没有查清，里昂却自己身陷泥潭。若不是特工ADA•王协助，恐怕他连命都要搭进去了。除了总统的女儿一个人，其他人他谁都没救成，还拖了不少人下水。  
      线人BUDDY还在秘密诊所里急救，但是就那里的医疗水平，估计也活不了几个小时。协助他的FBI队长克里斯也被设了圈套，即将以杀人罪接受审判，克里斯带去的助手皮尔斯差点就失去了一条手臂，现在还在重症监护室里。  
      此刻，里昂已经不确定还要不要为了继续下去而把更多的朋友和同事拉入深渊。但如果放弃，将会有更多的人因为“保护伞计划”的实验而死去或者陷入疯狂，而前面人所付出的牺牲也将化作泡影。  
      BUDDY用生命作为赌注带出来的样品，必须要尽快进行检测。随着时间的流失，血液中的有毒物质可能正在快速分解，而能够拯救BUDDY的解毒方法也会消失无踪。  
      马库斯死了，现在威廉也死了。“保护伞计划”正在清除它旗下的专家，这意味着计划已经基本完成，就差最后的实验或者可能已经可以应用了。必须要尽快行动，找出计划的内容和秘密，并评估它可能给国家带来的利益和损失，在斯宾塞清扫完所有最上层的知情人之前。

      门口响起了四声敲门声，然后停了十秒，又四声，再五秒，两声。这是他和雪莉约好的暗号。  
      雪莉曾经是里昂第一件案子的目击证人，那时候她还是个小女孩，她接受了证人保护计划，更换了姓氏，离开了她的家人。而她就是威廉博士的女儿，威廉赞成把雪莉送走，在他失去了妻子之后。显然他知道些什么，但他没有吐露。也许他连自己的死亡也已经预料到了，因为里昂在威廉寄托在银行的保险箱中找到了遗书，虽然那里其他的东西早已被别人取走，但那封写给女儿的最后的信却被留下了。  
      后来雪莉就读于医学院校，毕业后成为了CSI的一员。  
      里昂觉得在她父亲有关的这个案子上，雪莉有权利知道真相。但是他同样担忧着雪莉的安全。虽然雪莉已经是一个很优秀的鉴证官，有着持枪执照和执行任务的经验，但这次所面对的敌人不一样。里昂需要雪莉的协助，也需要确保她待在安全的后方。所以，里昂给雪莉打电话的时候，让她叫上吉尔，FBI的副队长。

      『到底是怎么回事？』吉尔感觉到了不同寻常。这绝对不是什么黑社会或者被指控过的毒贩的报复什么的。里昂不回到CSI实验室和FBI大楼，就意味着他觉得这个原本应该是非常安全的地方不安全。  
      『具体其实我也还没有查明，而且透露得越多，对你们来说越不安全。』瘫坐在沙发上的里昂一边包扎着伤口，一边回答。  
      『那需要我们做些什么？』吉尔插着手，盯着里昂的脸，在内心中揣测着他背后要隐藏的东西到底可能有多危险。  
      『有一个血样，我需要马上检测里面的毒物成分。另外，还需要弄到应对的解毒剂。』里昂把一个手提式的保温箱放到桌面上，里面存放了一个装满血液的试管，他展示了一下，然后重新盖上箱子，推到雪莉面前。  
      『还有，我的一个……』里昂顿了一下，『朋友，需要最好的医疗救护，秘密的。我想你可能有办法。』他看向吉尔。  
      『这个没问题。』吉尔眯起眼睛，表情显得严肃得可怕，就像是在评估一个捉摸不透的嫌疑人，『但我需要知道实情。知道会面对怎样的敌人和可能的情况，这才安全。』她提出条件。  
      雪莉点了点头，『你需要帮助。请告诉我们。』她说，显得很担忧。里昂是她曾经的救命恩人，曾经的导师，曾经的队长。  
      『好吧。』在僵持的气氛中思索了约十分钟，里昂终于松口，『但你们必须保证不会私下去调查任何事。克里斯的教训一个就已经够了。』  
      然而，里昂的话里前半句吉尔和雪莉是否听见仍有待考证，但最后一句她们绝对听见了。  
      『克里斯的事果然是别人陷害的！』『他到底怎么会？』两人同时发问，让里昂一阵头疼。不好的预感越发严重了。这两人果然不会善罢甘休，最终会被卷进去，而结局是不是仅仅就被当作罪犯送进监狱还不可知。  
      那时候他私下拜托克里斯去调查还不到48个小时，连个像样的具体证据都没摸到，他就接到了来自威斯克的直接威胁。  
      『提醒你，如果再不停止让他协助调查，我有能力立刻让他进监狱，而你获得的证据将因为获取方式受质疑而全部失去效力。』FBI地区负责人的声音冰冷而决断，语调就像是一个掌控着一切的背后阴谋者。  
      如果里昂并不知道其中一些事实的话，他也许会认定这个男人操控了“保护伞计划”的一切。但事实上，这个强大的男人也不过是斯宾塞的一枚棋子，一条走狗而已。可见他将面对的敌人那不可想象、不容反抗的能力，斯宾塞实质上已经掌握了CIA的所有，而通过那个计划，他可能掌握整个国家，不，整个世界也有可能。  
      『威斯克与这件事有关。』里昂从口袋里拿出一份染了血的文件，『但在FBI大厦和鉴证实验室里与这件事有关的人可能不只是威斯克。他从不亲自参与行动，他是个擅长在幕后操作的人。』


	9. Chapter 9

     文件袋子上，除了一些斑驳的血迹，暗示着它得来的艰辛，还有那个由红白相间的三角形围成一圈组成的八角形伞面图案，直刺入吉尔的眼帘。这就是她先前在找的标志，那个“洋馆事件”中看见的东西。也许不只是“洋馆事件”，还有整个“浣熊市袭击事件”中也隐蔽地出现过这样的存在。  
     『这个标志是什么？！』吉尔无法克制自己询问中的惊讶之音。  
     『你见过这个是吗？』里昂用一种了然的语气说。『是在洋馆？或者浣熊市区？还是在泽诺比亚女王号？』  
     吉尔点了点头，『我见过一些文件和设备上有这个，你说的这些地方都有。是什么？和克里斯的事又有什么关系？果然威斯克想要至他于死地吗？我听说威斯克在洋馆事件里受了重伤的事是因为克里斯，所以他要找机会复仇？』  
     『其他我并不了解，但那个标志意味着“保护伞计划”。这是一个由CIA开发的计划，原本用于间谍和恐怖分子的审讯和控制的研究计划，威斯克的确是有参与，但全权的负责人不是他。这个计划与在整个浣熊市和周边发生的恐怖事件全部有关，但这并没有任何能够获得的证据可以证明，所以即使总统想要叫停这个计划，也没有足够的理由。』  
     『这个计划到底在做什么？为什么对付间谍和恐怖分子的计划会导致浣熊市的恐怖事件？』吉尔是个绝对不会轻言放弃的女人，什么她都需要追问到底。  
     『我并没有被告知具体内容，但从克里斯和BUDDY那里了解到的，加上我调查到的东西，能够看到点皮毛。』提到那两个人的名字的时候，里昂明显地皱了下眉，露出自责的痛苦表情。  
     『“保护伞计划”的中心是基于马库斯博士的一个“催眠”控制人脑的研究，而作为工程学博士的威斯克和作为生物化学博士的威廉，两人的加入将这个针对单个样本的效果不怎么稳定的研究进一步发展，融入电磁场、音波和生化药物的“催眠”可以将效果扩大到整个建筑或者……』  
     『整个浣熊市？！』虽然是疑问句，但吉尔的心中已经十分肯定。  
     『过去那两个事件，在政府机密中有所记录，记载是地下实验室泄漏导致的事故，相关直接责任人因为已经在事件中死亡而无法追究，但总统先生相信事情的真相远不如此简单。』  
     『浣熊市现在仍然是空城，所以……』  
     『是的，“保护伞计划”仍旧在那里进行研究，而这两年在那里附近发生的失踪案件和凶杀案件很可能是他们还在继续实验，拿无辜的市民、游客、路人，甚至是研究所的工作人员和派遣过去的警察作为实验体。』里昂站起来，『我明天就会出发去浣熊市。我需要你们帮助我救助BUDDY，还有克里斯。』他开始收拾自己的装备。  
     『这里我也不能久留，要马上离开。你们回FBI大厦以后，不要相信任何人，我不知道里面还有谁是CIA的成员或者眼线，一旦暴露，你们还有其他知情人都会有致命的危险。』  
     里昂把枪上满膛，藏在夹克里，然后走向后门。『对了，注意威斯克的动向，如果他离开这座城，就打这个保密电话。』他用手指在雪莉掌心中写下一串号码。  
     『威斯克前面就申请了休假，可能已经出城了。』吉尔焦躁地立马回答。  
     『不，还没有。』里昂说的似乎十分肯定，『我有注意监控所有街角摄像记录。不过好像不知是我在注意他的行踪，“保护伞”的眼线也在行动，不知道为什么，但我觉得威斯克这个人不简单。他不像其他的计划参与者，完全被动，他在隐藏什么属于他自己的目的。』

 

     当雪梨知道克里斯的事很可能是那位FBI的负责人，克里斯的直属长官指使的时候，她开始担忧起来。想要翻盘变得非常难，鉴证队光靠她一个可不行。她想到了杰克。杰克虽然是威斯克的侄子，而且平时总显得有点儿痞，但却是个十足真诚和正直的家伙。  
     但现在，她不知道是不是可以打电话找他。  
     傍晚的时候，她看见威斯克在找杰克谈话。虽然无法听见具体的内容，但雪梨看出了杰克挣扎和动摇的表情。她揣测，那个冷酷的家伙可能要挟了杰克什么。因为她无法理解杰克随即而来的提出休假，去一个遥远的城市探望他母亲。天知道上个月过节的时候他才去过。尤其是在杰克正在努力重查克里斯一案的时候，而威斯克前不久才威胁过说要让克里斯进监狱。  
     雪梨几乎要抓狂了，她不知道接下去该怎么办。  
     『回实验室，分析里昂带来的样本。其他的事交给我。』吉尔抓紧了她的肩膀，让她从一种不知所措的惊恐状态中清醒过来。  
     『我先找个老朋友，安排一下里昂交代的那个病人。然后打电话询问一下克里斯的律师，至少他现在在羁押所等待出庭时不会有生命安全之忧。』吉尔瞥了瞥头，示意雪梨应该抓紧行动起来了。

     然而，电话那头传来的绝对不是什么好消息。那位律师先生说，他刚接到了通知，他为克里斯•雷得菲尔德辩护的资格突然被撤销了，法庭将会为克里斯安排新的辩护律师，尔他提出的质疑和探视要求也通通被拒绝。  
     吉尔安慰坐在她办公室里等消息的克莱尔，说对方打更换律师的主意就说明还有胜诉的可能。但后面那句话吉尔没说，那就是，还有一种可能就是乘着换律师的程序拖延时间，找机会让克里斯永远也开不了口，毕竟只有死人才不会泄露任何秘密。  
     吉尔越发地觉得监视威斯克的重要性，他不会亲自动手并不意味着他不会让人去执行，他的一举一动，所有电话和电子通讯都需要监听。而这是一项无比艰巨的任务。

 

      天即将亮的时候，杰克已经准备好了一切，他打算先去探望一下皮尔斯的情况，如果他能提供哪怕一定点儿的线索，后面的现场勘查也将变得更有针对性。他放下带惯了的配枪，换上高档西装，系上领带，扎紧领口，把属于阿尔伯特•威斯克的手机放入口袋，拿起车钥匙，打开车库的大门。现在他变成了另一个人，在面对无处不在的窃听设备和探头，鬼知道，那家伙的门口就有好几个，连手机也被至少两方监听着，不要说还有跟踪的人，杰克必须小心谨慎，非常地。  
    真是该死，杰克现在正无限地脑补着这个阿尔伯特到底有多招人恨这件事，为什么会有那么多的监视，他都怀疑是不是随时随地都有可能跳出个人来打算一枪崩了他。  
    他开始发自内心地变得超级神经质，即使是在进入监护病房时也一点也没有所好转，他用眼角的余光不停地查看着各种设备和墙面装饰，评估着这里也被监控的可能性。这几乎令他要不由自主地爆出粗口来。

    『不用跟我装睡。如果你能够提供一些当时可疑的东西或者人物的线索，可能对于克里斯•雷德菲尔德先生有所帮助。』杰克模仿着威斯克的语调和声音，用一种公事公办只是过场的态度对躺着假装昏迷不醒的皮尔斯发问，并且克制住强烈的想要拧这个老要和他对着干的混蛋一把的冲动。  
    不出所料的，皮尔斯愤狠的目光立马直刺刺地射了过来，就像是一把他惯用的狙击枪，瞄准了眼前这个他意识中就觉得不坏好意的上司，如果目光能够杀人的话，恐怕杰克现在的脑袋上已经开了一个洞了。  
    按照以往，杰克大概已经和皮尔斯吵开了，但现在躲在墨镜和西装背后的他，只能努力维持住冷漠阴沉的表情，『我不得不提醒你，这种对抗意识一点好处都没有，如果你还想要救你所敬重的队长的话。』句尾的时候，杰克还是没有忍住低低地啧了一声，把一边的眉头拧成了一个钩子。  
    如果皮尔斯前面的眼神只是狙击枪的话，现在就是榴弹发射器了，他龇着牙，奋力地抵抗鼻子边上的氧气管，用鼻子喷出不屑的气流，『狂犬！』他骂了一声。  
    杰克一愣，不知道如何应对。是继续依照威斯克的风格发出嗤笑，还是应该“对上正确的暗号”？  
    『哼！PUPPY！』他最后决定稍稍冒一点限，赌皮尔斯的脑子还没有因为缺氧变得更蠢。  
    皮尔斯的脸几乎皱成了一团，但那奇怪的表情不像是疼痛，到像是吞了一个超级酸的柠檬。  
    『我没有什么好提供的，我几乎不记得任何事了。记得的东西都已经在前面的询问中说过，你可以去查记录。』他转过头，不再向来探视他的人瞪视，『另外，麻烦告诉那些家伙，我的衣服快还给我，我才新买的牛仔裤，还挺贵的，洗洗还能再穿呢。』然后皮尔斯不再说话，又陷入了沉默的“假寐”之中。  
    杰克站了一会儿后，踱着步子走出了监护室。他要马上去找皮尔斯所说的衣服，线索就在里面，不能让别人登了先。

    在等待血样质谱分析结果的时候，雪莉接到了一条来自杰克私人手机发来的照片，上面只写了“尽快鉴定笔迹所属人”。那是一张手写的便条纸，写在一张外面随处可见的广告单上，内容也只有简单的一句话“清扫启动，停止一切，马上撤离。”在碳粉的吸附显示下，还有十几个指纹。  
    扫描比对在巨大的显示屏上不断滚动着，分屏的一侧已经显示出了其中几个清晰指纹的坚定结果，是在前不久谋杀案中死去的受害者，威廉博士，雪梨的父亲。  
    虽然长久的分离，以及当年母亲的死因多少有一部分父亲疏忽所造成的，这让雪梨对于父亲的感情已然变得十分淡漠，但这依旧触动了她的内心的悲伤。她需要知道结果，抓住那个凶手。她紧盯着另一侧闪现变化的屏幕，期待着结果。  
    然而，在对比了所有有犯罪记录笔迹库后，计算机还是没有给出鉴定结果，虽然有几个两个达到了70%的相似，但在人工检视下差异不小。  
    这时候，雪梨突然想到了里昂说过的，FBI、内务调查部和CSI中也有“他们”的人。也许可以拿文件报告来作对比，兴许会有符合的结果。

    但要收集到所有FBI和CSI人员的足以对比的笔迹样本，是个十分艰难的任务。科技发达的现在，大多的报告和文件已全部用电子形式代替，能留下字迹的大多只是签名而已，能够比对的字母少，而且还有人习惯用非惯用手进行签名。  
    雪梨陷入了难题。而吉尔却想到了另一条路。  
    『外卖单。』吉尔突然说。  
    『什么？』雪梨眨巴着眼睛，有点不敢相信话题突然跳到了叫夜宵的环节。

    『我是说，大家都轮流帮忙统计外卖的东西然后收货分发，不是吗？轮到的人会记下大家要的东西，然后去打电话订餐。而一般叫完后纸就会被留在那边窗口的桌子上，而最近几个月那桌子都没有人收拾过，还留着各种各样的外卖订单。』吉尔向那个垃圾山一样的办公桌瞥了一眼。  
    于是大家开始在那堆带着油腻腻的印迹，和画的乱七八糟的核对符号中辨认着字体，把与杰克提供的样本相似的挑出来进一步比对。但即使是来询问兄长情况的克莱尔也加入了寻找的任务，还是没有找到一个如此高雅又带着一线霸气的字迹。  
    女人们有点气馁，几乎要趴倒在一团乱的桌子上了。  
    突然，克莱尔在盯着电子屏幕上样本的扫描图有一会儿后，她的眼睛亮了起来，『我好像以前看到过这样的字。很少有看见写得这么好看的，所以印象比较深刻。』  
    『在哪里看到的？』『是谁的字？』雪梨和吉尔猛然坐直了身体，回头看向克莱尔，像是抓住了唯一浮木的落水者。  
    『嗯……我也不知道是谁写的。没有见过任何署名。』克莱尔耸了耸肩，『而且是在很久以前了，那时候我还在大学里。』  
    『你大学的同学？教授？』雪梨忍不住离开座位冲了过来，像只好奇的小兔子。  
    『不是啦。』克莱尔又看了屏幕上的字迹一眼，『我是在我哥书桌里的一个收藏东西的小盒子里看见的。』她突然噗哧地笑了起来，『里面都是这样的纸条字，像这种字迹，写了约会的时间地点什么的，大多数是餐厅啦，当然也有到对方家里的。』她暧昧地眨了眨眼睛，『对了，还有“来办公室”。所以我猜，可能是我哥以前的同事，不是吗？一个秘密的约会对象。』  
    吉尔用沉默和怀疑的目光看着克里斯的这个开朗又坚强的妹妹，对于她那堪比“神推理”的八卦式猜测表示了无声的不赞同。  
    吉尔是了解克里斯的。打从她和克里斯作为新人，一同进入FBI队伍开始，她就没见过他与哪一个部门的女同事走的比较近。他就像条德国黑背，正直、凶猛、忠诚，偶尔有点暴躁和冲动，但他从来不会围绕着女孩子摇尾巴。硬是要说的话，他那条尾巴总是为了上司的夸奖而摇的。吉尔甚至觉得，克里斯真的有点迟钝，非常的迟钝，在恋爱这个领域里。  
    『嗯，我猜，对方还是一位有品味的男性。』克莱尔吐露出简直可以称为炸弹的无理由猜测。好吧，对于克莱尔来说，她认为她的理由完全是充足的。『因为我有看见克里斯藏起来的礼物，一只很棒的机械式手表，』她末了还补充说，『男式的。』  
    『别否认。』没等吉尔决定好张嘴说什么，克莱尔又开始了她的推理，『用漂亮的盒子包装还绑了丝带的，除了礼物，没有别的。而且我还见过他曾经买过很贵的真丝领带什么的，他从来也没有用过。』克莱尔语气中着重强调了“从来”这两个字。『可惜后来，那个洋馆的案子以后，克里斯就把这些东西都收起来了，不想再看见，又不舍得处理掉，就放在壁橱最顶上积灰。所以我一直觉得，那位同事可能在那个案件中牺牲了。』  
    吉尔的脑子呼啦啦地运转开了。如果这些线索是正确的，那么这个“同事”究竟是谁。有品味，能配得上真丝领带的男人，通常都有一定的地位，更不要说克里斯那些队里的哥们，向来都是除了工作需要时的制服领带还会勉强佩戴，其他时候都狠不能把任何卡着脖子的东西包括领口都挪开的家伙。  
    在如此沙沙地删除了一批人后，名单上就没有留下几个了。排除了那个时时刻刻都把克里斯训得像条闯了大祸的犯错狗狗的人（虽然他其实也真的老爱闯祸），再加上洋馆事件中牺牲这一个条件，吉尔脑子里能剩下的，还和克里斯看起来交情不错的人就只剩下了……  
    想到克里斯曾经和巴瑞秘密约会，吉尔剧烈地抖了抖，把可怕的脑补画面给震颤出去。怎么可能！要说他们交情不错，会送礼物，到也不是没可能，但那种感情大概最多是像老爸和儿子，或者兄长和弟弟。约会？那太可怕了，比世界末日还不可能。  
    但无论如何，不管是和某人约会，或者只是和某人交情不错，称兄道弟，这张带着相同字迹的纸条的再次出现，就意味着——那个人，并没有死。这是非常重要的线索，只要问问克里斯，就会对于整个威廉博士被杀一案的重新侦破有很大的帮助。  
    『等拘留处对外接待时间一到，你就打电话过去吧，家属有权利要求通话，你从克里斯那里问出具体的姓名。这对进一步侦查很重要。我们必须要找到这个知情人。』吉尔把所有的胡思乱想赶出脑袋，恢复了一贯的工作模式。

    然而，她不会知道，现在已经不可能问出那个警告了威廉的人是谁了。因为克里斯不在那里，他在充满了谜团的鬼城中，与自己失落的记忆和隐秘的“保护伞计划”所带来的地狱抗争着。  
    真相总是具有中立的色彩，它不会偏向任何一边，哪怕是极度的正义也得不到庇佑。如果非要说它会偏好谁的话，大概是聪明的人、能够坚持的人，以及幸运的家伙。


	10. Chapter 10

        通过破碎的窗户，克里斯向楼下的街道望去，观察着杰西卡和巴瑞的行动。  
        这两人表现出怪异地喜欢淋雨的样子。宁可在露天的道路上，顶着瓢泼的雨水，冒着把自己的身影暴露给对手而吃子弹的巨大风险，也要呆在水能淋到的地方，就像是怕脱水的金鱼一样。尤其在克里斯观察到，杰西卡在迫不得已进入对街的一排小棚户区时，把路过的消防喷淋都打开的时候，他更加肯定了这种比喻的正确性。他甚至开始怀疑他们是不是都感染了一种需要潮湿环境的病毒。  
        他就这样观察着，思索着各种可能情况，直到他们都消失在视野里，他已经把可能性列表延长到了不怎么靠谱的恐怖游戏剧情的领域里。  
         “这是什么该死的情况？”克里斯在心里粗暴地骂了一句，开始侦查自己周围的情况。无论如何，他需要抓紧时间离开这里。  
        他想起了这里，这个唐人街的小市场楼，还有他曾经奋力踢开楼层消防楼梯大门，执行人质营救任务的场景。  
        他想起了一些名字，他的搭档，他带领的年轻FBI，皮尔斯、菲恩，还有CSI的鉴证官里昂、雪梨……还有杰克。对了，他一直觉得杰克与记忆深处的某一个人很相似，从长相上。但他还是无法回忆起那个人的名字。  
        他只记得，一个毫无意义，却似乎有什么暗示的句子，和现在的场景有那么一些相关的句子。不，相关的只有那个词而已。暴雨……  
        那个人说，『暴雨过后，一切就将会重新开始。』

        克里斯通过凌乱而破败的市场装修，通过那被枪械击碎的窗户玻璃，看着外面的这场暴雨，也同时看着过去的那场暴动。  
        他几乎能在这已经可以称之为废墟的建筑里，看见他们当时的身影。芬恩通过电子地图查看着队伍推进的进度，并探查挟持人质的恐怖分子的分布情况。而皮尔斯跟在克里斯的身后，为他的突击作掩护。  
        无线电通讯里，传来的指令中时不时夹杂着各种噪音，还有一些电话报告的背景音。  
        克里斯断断续续地听到一些坏消息，整个浣熊市都陷入了这种暴乱里。很多市民也加入了恐怖分子的这种到处袭击的模式，甚至一些安保人员和警察也混入其中。这已经不再是一般的恐怖袭击范畴，跟像是一种全民的暴动事件，而导致其发生的原因完全不明。  
        踹开几扇算不上结实的木门，克里斯的准心已经捕捉到了一个挟持了浣熊市政府大楼里一位秘书的恐怖份子。不，与其他案件中的恐怖组织成员完全不同，这位手持柴刀的男人，看上去就像是一个因为仇恨或者金钱的原因，在一时迷失理智的状态下举起凶器的市场小贩而已。不仅是这个人，其他的那些阻止救援，并向举着持枪警察冲来，不顾一切用手中的刀和棍棒袭击叫喊着“FBI！不要动！放下武器，否则就开枪了！”的特警们的家伙，全部不是拥有正规武装甚至枪支武器的“恐怖份子”，而只是一些发了疯的暴力市民。  
        克里斯不能理解，究竟是为了什么能让他们连命都不要了，仅仅是拿着刀和铁棍，甚至有人是赤手空拳，就去抵抗荷枪实弹的特警。他在他们的眼中和脸上看到了愤怒，但更多的是恐惧。没错，极度的恐惧。这群人面对着FBI队伍，就像是看到了影片中的外星“异型”一样，流露出在一种如果不打死他们就全完了的惊恐和孤注一掷。  
        而克里斯的队员们，甚至是他自己，也何尝不是被恐惧所笼罩呢？他们面对的是一群数量远远大于他们数十倍甚至十数倍的疯子，而他们无法辨别到底谁是袭击者，而谁又是需要保护的受害者，他们只能冷静地等待对方的攻击，然后再作出合理的应对。所有FBI的精神高度紧张，就像是一台台超负荷运转的CPU，随时就游走在崩溃的边缘。  
        然后……这事情就这样爆发了，因为不知道谁投来的一个烟雾弹，或者市场里一条被破坏了的蒸汽管道？  
        总之，雾气快速地在整个市场中扩散，能见度迅速地降低，这压垮了警员们最后一根紧绷的神经，他们开始明显地出现过度反应的症状，甚至出现幻觉。  
        严禁随意开枪的命令被打破了，不少队员已经开始向任何一个不听警告，没有趴在地上，而擅自向他们靠近的市民开枪射击。一开始，还只是瞄准小腿或者手臂，但渐渐的，局势控制不住了。那些被击中的人，一点也不像是一般中枪的人，哀嚎着捂着伤处，或者完全因为疼痛不能动弹、晕厥或者疯狂逃离，他们摇晃着重新站起来，或者用爬的姿势，迅速向警员靠拢，带着血迹和因为应激而已经变得通红的双眼。  
        然后，这种情况在这些疯了的家伙失去了武器后开始用抓挠和撕咬来对付特警，甚至发生了疯子间的相互撕咬以后，彻底地失去了控制。  
        连克里斯都觉得无法压制自己内心的恐惧了，他想起了那天在密林洋馆中所发生的事，他意识到眼前的这些人早就已经不是人类了。为了保护队员，他开始用语言来识别对方，对他的指令或询问有反应的，作为受害者由队员安置保护，没有反应还继续冲向警队的，一律枪击。  
        这是当时能做到的最恰当的决定了，即使真相不是他所想象的那般，这个决定也是最正确的。

     当时的场景只能用诡异来解释，却在事后被按上了一个市民被恐怖分子煽动而发生集体暴动的结论。因为一点原因，克里斯没有去怀疑，或者没有心情去怀疑什么。但现在，克里斯对这一切产生了疑惑。他觉得自己应该是知道了些什么，却又无法想起来了。  
   剧烈的头疼突然地就降临在他身上，耳边就像有千百只蜜蜂在发出恼人的嗡嗡的翅膀振动声。  
   克里斯的回忆随着这声音变成了血红色，他想起了那个有点胆小的新人，芬恩倒下，被可怕的粘液所覆盖，然后孵化出杀人蜂的场景。  
   『NO！』他痛苦地跪倒在地上，在头疼、悲伤、自责和噪音的影响下，几乎失去了意识，就像那时候一样。  
   外面的雨更大了，年久失修的市场屋顶棚无法及时排出所有的积水，开始向下渗漏，变成了外面下大雨，里面下小雨的状况。  
   而这带着铁锈味的水滴也将克里斯从崩溃的记忆中拽出来，驱散了那些恼人的嗡嗡声。

   重新湿透的寒冷让克里斯冷静下来，恢复了思考。然后，他发现了存在于自己记忆中的巨大矛盾。在浣熊市行动中，他看见芬恩死了。但是，他对于后来工作的记忆告诉他，芬恩还活着，好好的。  
   克里斯开始重新思考其中的问题。他在浣熊市袭击事件人质解救行动中的记忆与后来的记忆有了一个错位的断层，而他很肯定，两者之中没有任何一个是在做梦。所以说，芬恩在行动中死去了，却又在后来活了过来？  
   生活永远不可能是那种神奇的电影，必然有一个是错误的。如果不是后来大家都见了鬼，那势必是在行动中所看到的并不真实。  
   因为当时那个画面太过震惊和震撼，或者说看到变成那样的情况，估计没有人会觉得那个人还活着，所以没有人去再一次确认芬恩的死亡。克里斯、皮尔斯都认为他死了。然而他没有。  
   克里斯再一次回想那个可怕的、残酷的“死亡场景”，去除那些可能是想象出的不真实的东西。  
   他看到了那个自称是受害者的女人向地面开了一枪，从地面弹射出的尖锐物体（隐去那不太真实的能够自动四处弹射的微型注射器的部分）刺中了好几个队员，芬恩就是其中一个。他看到芬恩被击中的伤口在流血，然后他倒了下去，摔在几乎可以称为垃圾场的稍许凹陷的地板里。克里斯冲过去，看见芬恩全身包裹着黄色的、散发着诡异腥臭的粘液，奋力地伸出一只手。就在他想要抓住这只手的时候，最可怕的事发生了。一瞬间，（可能并不是从芬恩的身体中变异而孵化出来的）出现了无数的昆虫（像是毒蜂，又也许不是，因为事后没有人身上存在什么被毒蜂扎伤的痕迹），它们覆盖了芬恩的整个身体，并疯狂地冲向还幸存着的克里斯和皮尔斯。  
   画面带来的惊恐和悲痛，以及市场垃圾堆中散发出的强烈腐臭气息，还有无数昆虫振翅的共鸣声响，把强烈的眩晕和窒息感塞入了克里斯的脑海，然后他看见眼前的烟雾越发浓烈起来，并快速地夺取了他的意识。  
   是的，他晕倒了。不管是什么原因，作为FBI队长在没有重伤的情况下在战场上晕倒了这件事，都有够丢人的。所以事后他没有去深究其中的原因，他把这一切归咎于自己的无能。  
   但现在，克里斯开始觉得也许其中有着其他的玄机。

   在独立洋馆事件、浣熊市袭击事件中，他都有着无法用常理解释的，可以称为“想象”或者“幻觉”的部分记忆，而且随着行动时间的延长，这种情况会愈演愈烈。  
   洋馆中，其他的队员与他有着同样的情况，同时也对于同一场景有着不同的所见，甚至这种“视觉幻影”可以因为交流而相互影响。而在浣熊市华人街市场中，与他不同的是，皮尔斯一开始并没有受这种“幻觉”的影响，直到芬恩出事的那一刻。是什么导致了这种差异？  
   过滤口罩。克里斯一瞬间想到了这个。在烟雾第一次从市场的某个角落里涌出来的时候，他把装备中那个过滤口罩给了皮尔斯，而自己用一块潮湿的破布捂住口鼻。但当雾气整个四处扩散，却没有任何催泪瓦斯的气味，其他人也没有吸入有毒气体的症状后，他扔掉了那块破布，而皮尔斯没有及时摘掉那个口罩。毕竟那个口罩的透气性很好，而皮尔斯忙着掩护，没有脱下这繁琐玩意儿的闲功夫。

   烟雾，又是烟雾。克里斯明白了杰西卡的那些奇怪的举动，也许她，不，是他们全都可能在忌惮这种烟雾，而水幕可能是缓解或者清除它们的方法。  
   他需要重新搜索这里，寻找当年袭击事件真相的蛛丝马迹。  
   而首先，他需要些基本的防护，介于一时还无法找到这个破烂大楼里的喷淋系统，也不确定即使找到了它们还能不能用。  
   克里斯重新回到窗边，让雨水把他浇了个透，然后把棉质的上衣撕下一块浸湿，放在隔水袋里，以备雾气再次出现。

     废墟一样的市场大楼里，回荡的只有克里斯一人的脚步声。  
   随着腐臭气息的源头，克里斯凭借着记忆中的行动路线，重新穿过二楼的隔空回廊，进入市场后方的另一栋建筑，原本装修豪华的中餐酒楼。推开已经几乎半挂在转轴上的门，来到滨水的包间，再从曾经是漂亮的格栅窗户，而现在只是个墙上破洞的地方跳出去，借着还算牢固的雨棚到达河岸边停靠的船坞上，再从船上爬上岸，翻入酒楼的一楼大厅。路途崎岖，只是为了绕开当年被他们，对了，还有那些疯狂的袭击者共同破坏的，完全阻挡前进方向的地板大洞和堵住门的坍塌内墙。  
   然后，克里斯终于回到了当年他在失去意识前最后到达的地方。大厅中央，木制的地板破了一个大洞，露出深约三十厘米下方的水泥地面，这样一个高度落差所形成的坑里，一大滩破败、腐烂的东西堆积着，散发出令人恶心的恶臭。  
   克里斯非常谨慎地向那个洞口移动，右手始终按在那柄小刀，他现在唯一的武器上。下意识中，他遵循着过去被灌输的规则，越是容易令人松懈的地方，越需要小心。  
   这是他曾经用鲜血和耻辱作为代价得来的教训。那时候他还是一名普通的FBI队员，热血而冲动。在探察现场看到腐烂的尸堆时，他无视了队长眼神的警告，粗心大意地直接猛冲过去，却遭到了潜伏在已经腐烂成一堆尸水和泥浆中的敌人的火力袭击。现在，他已经记不得队长的样子，却仍然牢记着，队长将浑身是血已经意识恍惚的他，横打抱着冲出任务现场，跑向救护车时，那颠簸着的四周场景，还有队长对他的数落声。  
   『你这个蠢货！坚持住！不要以为躲到棺材盖子里就能逃避我的训斥了，蠢货！』队长似乎是很生气，绝对是的。  
   想到这个，克里斯忍不住勾起了嘴角。他还记得他出院那会儿，等着他的不仅是队友们的鲜花和欢迎，还有队长的劈头怒骂和一份待交的检讨书。虽然不知道为什么，他现在还回忆不起队长那愤怒的铁青的脸，但他还是了解的，其中不单单是对于他的失误导致抓捕行动失败的斥责，更多的是对于他这种冲动导致差点死去的结果的担心。

   那种熟悉的翅膀振动的嗡嗡声又响了起来。克里斯反射性地用湿布捂住鼻子，卧倒在地面。  
   然而，出乎他意料之外，却万分地符合情理之中的是，随即蜂拥而出的，不是可怕的杀人蜂，也不是任何蜂类，而是数万只，也许有更多，黑压压的成群的苍蝇。  
   『SHIT！』克里斯忍不住爆了粗口，他终于明白了。当时看到的，包裹着芬恩的，不过是他摔入尸坑后沾便浑身的尸蜡和尸油，而那劈头盖脸地冲向他们的不过是集聚在尸坑中被惊扰了的众多苍蝇。


	11. Chapter 11

   队友、同事或者不幸卷入事件的无关人员，他们的性命与事实真相之间的选择，永远是一个难题。  
   虽然，FBI负责人阿尔伯特•威斯克曾经说过这么一句体现“大义”需要放在首位的话，他说，『失去了披露真相的机会，将会造成更多的死亡。这是相当不理智的行为。』但是实际上碰到了这样的事，很多人却会站在“理智”的反面。  
   比如，他的侄子，杰克•穆勒；又比如，FBI外勤队长，克里斯•雷德菲尔德；或者说曾经的CSI负责人，里昂•S•肯尼迪，他们都是不买这句名言账的人。  
   但现在，情况则可能是，一旦选择错误，就会满盘皆输，甚至真的会让更多人面临死亡的威胁，包括作出选择的人自己。  
   是选择前往刚获得情报所指出的地方，威廉在死前曾经去过好几次的秘密安全屋，寻找很可能还残留着的大量证据，一举挖出“独立洋馆事件”、“浣熊市袭击事件”以及威廉博士被杀害案背后所隐藏的关于“保护伞计划”的真相，从而终止斯宾塞的整个阴谋。又或者选择重新前往已经废弃关闭的浣熊市，寻找不知到位于何处的秘密研究所，获取那种神经诱导毒素的解毒剂，来拯救即使进行了持续的血液透析也无法延缓器官衰竭的BUDDY的命。  
   如果选择了前者，BUDDY几乎可以肯定会在最终经由总统令抓捕斯宾塞并获取解毒剂之前就死亡，而证据也不一定就如同想象的那样，前往了安全屋就能轻易得到。选择前者，就意味着，为了不一定能够获得的“真相”而抛弃BUDDY。  
   如果选择后者，即使在浣熊市找到了解毒剂，也不一定能够赶得及回来拯救已经几乎奄奄一息的BUDDY，而存在与安全屋的所有证据和真相将被已经抢先赶往那里的斯宾塞的属下，全部销毁干净，“保护伞计划”会持续下去，更多的人会变成牺牲品。选择后者，就意味着，为了不一定能够从死神手里逃脱的BUDDY而抛弃了阻止更多人死亡的机会。  
   里昂握着方向盘的手在不断地颤抖，他想要救BUDDY，但他害怕他会失败，然后牵连更多无辜的人。  
   BUDDY是为了阻止斯宾塞，将作为证据之一的“药剂”带出来给他，而牺牲了自己。他给自己注射了这种未知成分的神经诱导毒素，然后作为载体的尸体将它带出来，给里昂的调查创造更多的证据和机会。他拿自己的生命作为赌注，来执行这项毁灭“保护伞计划”的任务，是为了任务能够成功的达成。  
   但……里昂又怎能眼睁睁地看着这样一个英雄式的特工死去呢？  
   他需要找到一个两全的方法，至少要为他的冒险选择寻找一个最后的保障。他想到了克里斯。克里斯应该已经查到了一些重要的东西，所以威斯克才会急急地借着威廉的死，冒险制造了很多虚假证据，来把他快速送进监狱，好让他所获得的所有证物因为采集人的被质疑而失效。然而证据在法庭上失效，不等于在总统的判断面前就也失效了，只要克里斯还在，就有翻盘的希望。而讽刺的是，把克里斯栽赃进监狱的人不会想到，这反而变相保护了克里斯的安全，毕竟要在看守森严的牢狱中要杀死克里斯并不留下任何证据是不太可能的事，所以他们不会选择在那里下手。  
   里昂握紧拳头又松开，终于下定了决心。

      『去浣熊市，你没意见吧？』他转头看了看副驾驶座上的ADA王，调转方向盘，拐上了出城的高速公路。  
    『我就猜你会选择去拿解毒剂救人，而不是去找证据。』女子优雅地笑笑，摆摆手，『和某个人预料的一样，你还是太放不下一些东西，而不考虑全局。不过这样也好，大义并不是世界所需要的。』  
    『某人？谁？』里昂皱着眉，有一种不好的感觉油然而生。这个神秘的女特工所藏匿的秘密太多，也许此刻她协助他，而下一刻就可能给他挖个深坑。她究竟隶属于谁，是站在谁那边的人，里昂并无从了解，但他能够明显递看出来，她绝对不是服从于总统命令的人。  
    『秘♥密♥！』ADA微笑着说出这个词，但表情却一点也不俏皮，而是神秘得可怕。

    车里没有人说话，里昂也没有心情打开车载的广播听些什么，一切都静悄悄的，就像是暴风雨前的宁静。而车外面，则是名副其实的暴风雨，车窗前的雨刮器飞快地晃动着，却依旧敌不过如同瀑布一样落下的水流。寒冷从雨水冲刷的哗哗声传递入里昂的全身神经。  
    他需要冷静，保持快速的反应和敏捷的思考。一边控制着车，同时在脑内回忆着克里斯曾经传达给他的所有调查信息。  
    信息一：克里斯曾经透露，他看见威廉博士的时候就已经是具尸体了。而从初步判断看来，第一现场并不在他陈尸的办公室里。  
    信息二：克里斯在被捕的前一刻，给里昂传达去“浣熊市港口游轮”的手机短信，暗示着威廉一案可能有重要线索与已经废弃无人的浣熊市港口中某条停泊的船有关。  
    信息三：虽然找到BUDDY时，他已经意识不清，却反复叨念着与水相关的词，比如“潜艇”、“船”、“水底”。而他除了浑身湿透外，头发里还夹杂着水藻。  
    里昂的脑子咔嗒嗒地飞速运转着，他觉得应该要直接去探查那个废弃的游轮码头。想要救BUDDY的话，能够耗在寻找那个为止实验室入口的时间就不多了，而他的逻辑和第六感同时告诉他，入口之一很可能就在港口的水底。

 

    当杰克意识到一些重要的线索时，已经有些晚了。  
    他原本就推测到威斯克要悄悄出城就是与威廉博士被杀有关，比如为了销毁一些重要的证据，或者是在杀死威廉之后进一步执行下一步计划。但他还寄希望在克里斯所掌握的东西，只要能洗清克里斯的罪名，那么他与皮尔斯在威廉一案中所侦查到的线索就能让大家向真相更进一步。  
    但他失算了。载着克里斯和其他几名犯人的押送警车并没有按时到达看守所，而看守所还向外界封锁了这一消息。  
    杰克借着威斯克之名所能够得知的，就是押送车最后的联系地址，正位于穿越浣熊市边界山区中的盘山高速。而他查到，他自己的吉普前夜就是向已经成为废弃“鬼城”的浣熊市驶去。  
    威斯克的目的已经很明显了，杰克这么认为。他就是要去杀死克里斯，以便让威廉一案的所有线索都彻底消失。  
    威廉在安全屋所留下的一些资料，令杰克对他被杀的原因有了更大的认识。这背后远远不止是一个或几个凶手，而是一个集团，一个包含了十数起甚至更多杀人案的阴谋。  
    威斯克与威廉本是从中学便开始的老校友，说是关系不错的朋友也不算为过，还进入了同一所高校的不同院系学习深造。威廉是生化系当年，不，应该说是十年之内最优秀的博士；而威斯克在研读的工程系中也是领头的佼佼者。  
    然而，令人诧异的是，他们两人都没有像其他优秀的人才那样进入国立研究所或者大公司的研发高层，也没有留校。他们毕业之后的履历一片空白。有同期与威廉熟识的人说，威廉曾经透露过他们进入了一个大型机密研究，是一个由政府投资的长期项目。  
    杰克想到，如果是大型的研究，无论是怎样的机密，都会引入非常多的同类型专家。他查阅了威廉毕业那年前后5至10年的生化系和工程系毕业博士的就业去向。发现的确有很多优秀的人并没有录入明确的履历，而其中的大多数，应该说是几乎所有的人，都在此后陆续死亡了。有的是事故，有的是失踪，最多的是在浣熊市袭击事件中变成了尸体。  
    杰克不知道在这些事件中，威斯克是否干了什么，但能在这样的“清洗”中活下来的，有百分之九十九的可能就是罪魁祸首。

    杰克有想到过也赶去浣熊市。但现在距离威斯克的离开已经足足有将近18个小时。如果威斯克想要杀死克里斯，而且也有能力杀死他的话，即使杰克现在赶去帮忙，也已经晚了，也许尸体可能已经开始腐烂。  
    杰克是个讲义气的人，但也是个能保持理智的人。  
    他知道，现在的重点是保护另一个目击证人，克里斯的搭档皮尔斯。  
    虽然皮尔斯目前一直在医院的重症监护室，没有人能随便出入，而且到处都有摄像探头。但如果FBI、内务调查局或者医院内部有人要杀死皮尔斯的话，也有的是方法可以逃过重重的监视。  
    他决定，再次回到医院，想办法在别人不注意的情况下，向皮尔斯详细询问他们调查中所有发现的细节。  
    杰克觉得，克里斯不会这么轻易就被杀死，他是一个数次从地狱中爬回来的男人，但也许他还是需要接应。所以，杰克现在需要帮助，一个能力与克里斯匹敌，能够与威斯克周旋的人；一个果断而冷静的智者。  
    他拿出手机，联系的不是克里斯的老搭档吉尔，不是好友雪梨，而是他的老上司，一位有着丰富侦破经验，经历并解决了包括浣熊市袭击事件在内的多件重大案件的CSI负责人，里昂•S•肯尼迪。


	12. Chapter 12

       再一次确认核对了时间以后，从已经坍塌的山体公路上速降到山谷底部的男人，进入了开矿区的铁路操作大楼，他要通过矿坑通道进入那里。  
    从水路进入可不是一个好主意，那里到处是眼线、探头，还有斯宾塞从主控楼里可以直接操纵的各种装置。而矿坑因为“养成所”事件，在斯宾塞湮灭证据的授意下被自毁爆破波及，已经几乎瘫痪了。是的，几乎，对于工程学博士的威斯克来说，只要设备主体损毁不到50%的，要重新启动都不是问题。  
    也就是说，这里是唯有他能够进入的已经被忘记了的秘密通道。  
    威斯克也在赌运气，赌自负的斯宾塞会相信，他自己都不可能修复的通道就没有别人能够修复。  
    自从师从于马库斯后，威斯克将心理学也研修得很不错，他分析人的行动和思考模式大多都没有偏离，尤其是对于个性偏执的家伙来说。  
    过分自负的人总觉得自己可够掌控一切，而那些可有可无的棋子们都不值得信任，甚至需要在适当的时候予以抛弃，再换新的。这种人热衷于怀疑一切信任和忠诚，所以他避开所有的人，用非常“科学”的手段控制人为他办事，他坚信枪炮和生化药物可以作为强力武器，却忽略了一些别的东西。威斯克觉得更加重要的东西。  
    微弱的手电光下，威斯克修理着发电机。一次重启失败后，他勾起了嘴角，重新打开面板再次进行检测。他有足够的自信，却不畏惧失败。失败可以让他更全面地观察问题、思考问题，失败的经验让他更谨慎和机智。他确信这个世界上，总是强中更有强中手，但面对强者时需要担心的永远不是自己不够强大，而是自己不够仔细。人无完人，必有破绽。但首先露出破绽的人一定不能是自己，除非……你想制造一个陷阱。  
    有趣的是，作为工程学研究上的佼佼者，威斯克比起信任机械的强大，他更执着于语言的魅力。他认为世上不存在什么“白说”的话，差异只是你有没有用后续的语言或行动去激发前面所说的话“种下的根基”。  
    不信任只是重新信任的预演曲，而现在，曲子已经即将奏响最后的章节。随后到来的，他有十分的把握，他能够得到他想要的最终目的。

 

    杰西卡现在后悔也来不及了，当初因为缺一大笔钱就把自己卖掉进了这个坑，现在发现这个“为国家而奋斗”的工作岗位简直比去夜店跳脱衣舞或者到黑手党聚集区贩卖毒品还要肮脏和可怕。  
    虽然她当初加入是为了那堪比世界500强企业高管的工资，但不能说一点也没有被那个岗位的宣传口号所打动。毕竟刚毕业的年青人，哪个没有一点爱国热情和宏伟抱负？  
    威廉死的时候，明显早就预料到会有人来杀死自己，但他似乎并没有杰西卡假象的那么后悔。不，显然这个男人只表达出对于无法将自己的研究成果交给总统旗下的特工，从而让自己的成果能够在更多领域里被应用，而不是只由中央情报部门独占，这件事上的遗憾。  
    简直是科学疯子。杰西卡觉得完全不能理解这点。  
    现在在杰西卡的概念中，中央情报局里，除了脑子一定被机枪崩过而患上了严重的“无法信任”综合症的总负责人外，不是这种研究狂人，就是杀戮爱好者，要么就是即将被逼疯的“工具”，剩下的只有死人。而她将自己归类于第三种倒霉蛋，尤其是在按指令杀了威廉之后。  
    其实杰西卡一点也不喜欢执行这种明摆着毫无意义，只是为了让领导那“不信任”疾病稍微好受一点，顺便减少部门工资支出的暗杀任务。但情况肯定是，不是威廉死就是她死，就算她死了，威廉博士还是得死。说白了就是，没有选择。而且杰西卡很肯定接下来会直接让她因为这个任务背上黑锅，当然，人的确是她杀的，一定程度上也不算背黑锅了。她只求能不死，也许装疯？反正怎么来说，进监狱都比躺在无人知道的角落里臭掉、烂掉要好太多。也许进了监狱就可以真正摆脱中央情报局的掌控了，可以脱离它，安安静静地在牢狱里呆上十几二十年，表现良好，假释出狱，然后开始全新的人生。  
    杰西卡一直很好奇，威斯克这个人到底是有多精明和能干，才能在这个部门活到现在，而且能够真正意义上掌握一定实权的？除了那位负责人以外，威斯克和威廉是唯二的老资历员工了，而介于威廉现在也已经OVER了，所以他名副其实就是唯一了。  
    斯宾塞绝对是那种，一个项目完成后就会杀掉所有参与者的人，而威斯克所负责的系统工程早就已经完结了，但他却没有像他的老师马库斯那样被抹消掉，反而成为后面暗杀任务的调配者。杰西卡在这一点上非常敬佩这个人。虽然她一点也不喜欢这个冷得和机器一样的男人，但也不像厌恶斯宾塞一样厌恶他。

       躲在掩体之后，浑身湿透还糊满了泥浆，头发像疯子一样散开，几缕还粘在脸上戳得发痒。杰西卡从来就没有这样狼狈过。  
    她发誓如果可以重新来一次的话，她至少绝对不会在威廉一案东窗事发后，因为威斯克找了克里斯来给她顶背而感到庆幸和喜悦。因为比起承认杀人而接受审判，现在这种状况显然更加糟糕。  
    但下一刻，她想起来，克里斯也在这个糟糕的破地方，很可能也有一堆的斯宾塞的走狗在追杀他。无论怎样，结果都是一样的。  
    杰西卡开始悲观起来，她觉得这次肯定死定了，还死得这么难看。  
    她下意识地考虑现在开始相信上帝，开始祈祷，是不是会有那么一点点的生机？也许至少抱着可以被原谅，可能能够上天堂与逝去的亲友重聚的心情接受这无可避免的死亡。  
    她就像是一个绝症晚期的病人，无比渴望生存，却求着速死。

 

    这个世界上，无论是顶级的特工或杀手，还是喜好杀戮的罪案凶手，所有的人，在发现自己将是死神名单上的下一个时，都会无法抗拒地暗自寻求生的道路，哪怕表面可以做得多么地毫不在乎。  
    而威斯克非常能够利用好这一点。他不用将武器指向任何人，虽然他完全有这个能力秒杀他们，只是凭借语言，他就可以控制人的思想。不，并不是像斯宾塞那样借助药物、声音和幻觉，而是通过简单的交流，利用人本身的期望或者恐惧，让他们积极地行动。  
    现在，障碍已经基本清除，距离威斯克想要达成的目标已经不远了。  
    他将小型冷藏手提箱小心地安置在矿场有轨工程传送车的箱底，并找了一个空的防弹玻璃盒倒扣在上面。一会儿要通过坠落区，他可不想好不容易到手的东西毁于一旦。  
    冷藏箱里的，是三支神经毒素拮抗剂，一个人需要的最大计量。考虑到毒素无法通过任何其他代谢途径从人体内排出，长期的大量积累，可能实验中所计算的普通计量，会不足以完全中和那些沉积在神经节的毒素分子，保险起见，威斯克准备采用安全范围内的最大计量。所带来的另一支拮抗剂，他已经在进入浣熊市的时候已经给自己注射了。毕竟这里可能到处都漂浮着微量的毒素分子，这些不是一两场雨就能完全冲刷干净的。  
    将枪械准备完全，打开电路，合上推进闸。威斯克一个翻身跳上工程车，躲到另一个钢板的遮掩框下方，警惕地看着车子启动，滑向矿道。他要随时保持谨慎的状态，稳定车身，并避让坠落区的松散石矿，尽可能地不采用破坏的方式保持前进中的安全。因为一旦有枪声，一则震动会带来更多更严重的坠落甚至坍塌，二来也很可能被那个老狐狸发现。所以一路上，完美的行车操作的重要性要远大于其他事。  
    威斯克拿下墨镜，视野瞬间清晰了起来。他一直带着这副眼镜，让自己适应黑暗中的视野，就是为了能够迅速调整状态，应付这种需要在黑暗中细微观察的时刻。他无声地笑了笑，抓紧了面板上的操纵杆。  
    矿车的速度正在加快，黑暗中不安的因子也在迅速地骚动着，一些常年暴露在含有神经毒素的空气中的生物门，早已改变了原先的习性，躲在角落中等待伏击。这场景虽然不会像那些流行的一线恐怖游戏那样充满了过度的血腥和对命悬一线气氛的强调，但这仍然不会是一场轻松的战争，尤其是要在保持不发一枪一弹的情况下。

 

    头疼和耳鸣断断续续地向杰西卡袭来，无论浇多少次水都难以缓解。杰西卡知道，在她中枢系统中沉积的神经诱导毒素已经超过了生物安全标准的上限了，再继续提高，恐怕幻觉和一些其他症状就会无法抑制。  
    虽然，从加入“保护伞计划”以后，她就在实验区非常地小心，但依旧无法避免地吸收了微量的毒素分子，每次行动都是。再这样下去，恐怕她就会走向像克里斯•雷德菲尔以及其他的几个多次吸入大量毒气的人一样的结局，没有中和剂将难以维持正常的思考和行动，甚至最终导致脑部永久性的损伤和死亡。而且她连保证自己能像克里斯那样自制的自信都没有，也许她很快就真的要疯了，哪怕没有任何声音和影子，她都感觉到周围有无数的敌人在接近。  
    雨的声音在杰西卡的脑内扩大成了船舶开动带起的水流声，她开始精神恍惚，想起了在浣熊市废弃游轮码头上，一搜失踪一个月又突然出现的豪华游轮案件中，与克里斯一起行动的事情。过了一会儿以后，她的回忆又止不住地切换到了五前她在那艘游轮上杀死了威廉的场景。  
    充满了血腥的影像交织混杂在一起，就像是一些传说中描述的，人死亡之前所看到的走马灯，将后悔、绝望和窒息感凭空升级。  
    杰西卡在颤抖，寒冷浸透了全身。  
    她开始期望克里斯也许没有那么绝情，他会像过去在游轮上那样来拉一把自己。她可以说出真相，所有她知道的，为克里斯洗清罪名，只要能够得救，其他什么都不重要。  
    她开始向过去耻笑过的帕克默默地道歉，人到了濒死的关头，的确是只要能够得救，尊严其实也没那么重要。而帕克虽然在被淹死前叫嚷着只要能救他怎样都可以，却至少在友人雷蒙德快被杀死的时候，能够挺身而出弃生死于不顾。而她大概不会有那么好心，她肯定会先保自己，无论什么情况之下。


	13. Chapter 13

    克里斯的注意力被走廊里墙壁上的一排画框所吸引，准确来说是一排风格迥异的画框中所展示的诡异内容。  
    第一张，也就是对侧墙最靠近克里斯目前所站着的位置的那个老式原木画框里，是一张仿制警队合影相片的写实风画作，奇怪的是人的脸都有那么一些模糊。克里斯不知道这是因为附着了灰尘，还是因为只是奇特的画风。

      他盯着画面看了好一会儿，开始觉得有点儿眼熟。是的，他曾经也拍过类似的照片，刚入FBI队伍没多久。克里斯禁不住抬手去尝试着擦拭画面上的人脸。下排蹲着的右数第二个，逐渐地显现出来，那是他自己，尚还年轻的样子。然后是他边上的约瑟夫，笑得傻兮兮的，注视着前方。再往左是吉尔，再来是布莱德。第二排站着的，看上去是两位长官，一位看上去比蹲着的队员们年长一点儿，克里斯辨认了一下，觉得这个人应该是巴瑞，虽然那脸依旧有点儿糊，但克里斯还是有这样的感觉。  
    但是，最后一位，克里斯只看到了他向后梳得整齐的金色发丝，而那张脸已经称不上模糊了，简直可以形容成如同空间扭曲一般的无法看清。下意识地，克里斯又伸手去擦，想要从照片中寻找到过去的记忆，对于那位队长的记忆，但却被蹭过后出现的一团黑色吓了一跳。  
    那个人就那样背着手，静静地站在画中，代替脸部的是一团迷雾一样的黑色痕迹。  
    克里斯感觉到心脏的一部分被抽紧了，他意识到这些画就是他的脑子对深藏着的记忆的反应，而对于这位印象模糊到只有“前队长”三个字可以形容的人，却像画上他的脸一样，犹如一个黑洞，把一切关于他的东西都吸了进去，消失不见。无论克里斯怎样在脑海中搜寻，想要把“他”拽出来，都不能成功。  
    克里斯不是一个笨蛋，虽然也许他经常犯蠢，他当下明白了，这决不可能单纯是被药物影响，或者因为翻车导致的脑震荡所造成的。“他”的消失，大部分原因是克里斯自己的内心在作祟，他想要把一切关于“他”的事封锁起来，想要忘记，想要当“他”从不存在。  
    然而……这又是为什么？克里斯连最初的原因都忘记了。  
    他又看了画上那张黑洞的脸一眼，然后决定要寻找所有的真相和记忆，无论是好的还是坏的，都要通通想起来。他已经有了思想准备，接受一切。

    克里斯走向最近处的下一幅画，在第一幅的对面墙上。朴素的铅笔水彩，是他和妹妹克莱尔某张合影的复制品，他记得。他还记得妹妹在他生命中的所有点滴。他笑了一下，感觉有点思念她。  
    接着克里斯查看了第三幅，它和第二张在同一面墙上。其实比起第四幅来说，它离克里斯稍微有点远，但是克里斯还是先看了它。这是幅海报，圣诞夜的FBI和CSI办公大楼那装点一新的大厅，很多认识的人举起啤酒杯相互祝福。在这幅画上，克里斯认出了更多的人，不少是晚于他好几届的新人。克里斯想起来，那时候他已经是FBI地区的新任队长了。  
    一路上，克里斯看完了这一侧墙上的所有画，它们都是一些工作伙伴或者克莱尔与克里斯在一起的场景，无论是欢乐的，还是严肃的，有些甚至是在任务中。而上面所有出现的人，克里斯都能辨认出他们的脸和名字，能想起与他们相处的很多事。

    叹了口气，克里斯的目光重新转回对侧的墙，那里一共只挂着三幅。除了第一幅外，剩下的两幅内容更是诡异。  
    一幅的角度看上去与其说是画，不如说像是手机自拍合影，而那个傻兮兮拿着手机的，看上去有些醉态的人就是他自己。另一个……是个黑色的鬼影。是的，那是一个黑色的人形的影子，还把似乎是胳膊的部位搁在了画中克里斯的肩上。  
    冷汗从克里斯的脖子根部滋生出来，他感到一种惊慌失措。但即使是思索了所有牺牲战友的名字，他仍然无法确认这个鬼影是谁。  
    最后的一副，如果一定要克里斯来形容的话，绝对可以叫做“鲜血淋漓”。克里斯只看到了一个穿着FBI给队长所配备的蓝色警服的人，而且只有脖子以下的躯干部分，从那扭曲的样子看来，那个人正弯着腰，捂着肚子，而鲜血从那捂着的腹部扩散开来，让警服的整个胸腹前方变成了深红色。并且，血迹还不只在那一部分，这幅画就像是被从正前方喷撒了红色的颜料，那触目惊心的颜色到处都是，有的是针尖大小的原点，有的流了下来成为一条扭曲的线，有的……甚至留在画框的雕琢纹路里。  
    那刺眼的颜色，随着克里斯的凝视，渗透入眼底后、脑海里。他感觉到一切都蒙上了一层红色雾气，就像是那血也溅入他的眼睛里一样。  
    熟悉的迷蒙着红色的视野，熟悉的血腥的气息，还有熟悉的自己的声音，在脑海中尖叫着。  
    『Stop it！Wesker！Stop it！』  
    克里斯跪到在地面上，抱着头，与脑中的那个自己一同大叫着同样的句子，感受着耳鸣、眩晕和一种从胸中涌上的痛苦和窒息，交杂在一起，然后扩散开来，变成连他自己都无法理解的莫名愧疚感。  
    谁？死了？什么时候？为什么？  
    一个个鲜血写成的单词出现在墙上，似乎是在质问着。

        即时一时仍然无法想起有关的任何事，克里斯依旧意识到了，那是他失去的重要的东西，他曾经在逃避过的，也在愧疚过的。  
     也许他不知道什么时候才能回答上后面三个问题，但至少第一个，他知道了答案。  
     威斯克，阿尔伯特•威斯克 ，他想起了他的名字，他刚才脑中尖叫着的名字，也许是那个黑色人影的名字，是那个没有了脸的人的名字，是那个流出鲜血的人的名字，是克里斯一直想要忘记的人的名字。  
     头疼欲裂……  
     哐哐的机械震动声伴随着水的声音，越来越响。  
     克里斯感觉整个人都在摇晃，他慌忙掏出那块湿布捂住鼻子，却依旧没有效果，而周围也没有任何雾气的影子。也许是原先吸入的量的持续影响，克里斯虽然不是生化或医学专业，但好歹在FBI干了那么多年，对于有毒物质多少有点了解。  
     他强迫自己冷静下来，却没有很大的效果。  
     他甚至看到水从走廊的天花板上顺着墙漏下来，冲刷过那副充满了血腥的画面的时候，那水被染成了红色，并且迅速地浸透了走廊的地板。  
     克里斯知道就算是画作如何褪色都不可能会晕染得如此严重，他明白这只是幻觉在作怪，但他仍旧无法摆脱它。  
     他低下头，看到自己的双手也沾满了血迹。而一个声音从前方传来，『冷静下来，克里斯，冷静！不要胡斯乱想，那些都是幻觉！』  
     突然地，这声音让克里斯感觉到窒息，似乎有什么在记忆中尖叫着指责他，还带着他自己的嗓音，他慢慢地跪到在水里，就像那天在船上那样。  
     是的，当克里斯最终瘫倒在布满水的地面的瞬间，他想起了那条船，和船上所有发生的事。  
     泽诺比亚女王号上，惨剧其实发生了两次。

 

     ADA•王看着资料中的照片，无一不是人才或者惨剧，又或者既是人才又是惨剧，而且明显最后一种占了绝大多数。  
     她清晰地知道，她同样也站在这钢丝桥的边缘，一旦走错一步就是死，或者说她选择错了站的位置就意味着没有未来。她没有站在斯宾塞那一侧，但也没有完全站在总统的那一侧。  
     斯宾塞不信任任何人，而总统也不过只是想息事宁人，他们都不会让整个局势有巨大的改变，而现在，这种改变却恰恰是急需的，是必须的。  
     ADA•王不觉得自己是在冒险。  
     她一直很自信，她有能力处理好任何麻烦，也同样有能力看透未来。

 

     里昂向车内后视镜不禁意地一瞥，发现ADA正盯着一张照片，一张当年流言传得纷纷扬扬，甚至还出了好几本书，并被搬上了巨型银幕的鬼船的照片。  
     其实那艘船，游轮泽诺比亚女王号，原本也有着豪华的装修，承载着十数次高级旅行航程，接待过无数上流社会的人士。但最终它停泊在浣熊市袭击事件后被停用的浣熊市港口，上面的乘客无一回程，没有讯息，没有呼救，没有记录，没有任何人幸存……  
     虽然里昂并没有参加那个事件的搜索任务，但也看过很多次事后的报告，而整个内容只能用“诡异”两个字来形容。至于那时候参加搜索的队伍，也如同“独立洋馆事件”和“浣熊市袭击事件”一样，去的时候好多人，回来时只有那么几个了。  
     现在，里昂清晰地了解到，这些事件的背后全部与“保护伞计划有关”，只是“独立洋馆事件”和“浣熊市袭击事件”很快地先后发生，且地域接近，尚符合当时交给总统的报告中所描述的“地下实验室泄漏事故”。而“幽灵游轮事件”事隔7年，且发生的地方是移动的载体，又是水域附近，显然与“实验室事故”不太相符。  
     所以，这绝对是对于证实“保护伞计划”在拿普通市民进行人体试验这一事实的一个很好的突破口，如果能够拿到足够的相应证据的话。  
     里昂知道，“幽灵游轮事件”后，那艘破败的船依旧被遗弃在浣熊市的港口没有拖走，也许等救到了BUDDY以后，还能在那里查到些什么。


	14. Chapter 14

      吉尔想起找过去曾合作过的内务监察部人员帮忙，帕克是一个很好的选择。他虽然嘴上有点滑头，也有些怕惹事，但绝对是个正直的人。  
    帕克虽然现在已经不在一线工作，但要打听一点事还是没有问题的。比如克里斯在看守所的情况，或者内务监察部对于克里斯涉嫌杀害威廉博士一案是否有一些其他的新证据，无论是支持公诉方还是有否定嫌疑可能的线索，现在都需要了解。  
    但当吉尔给帕克的办公室打了电话后，却被告知帕克休假去了。  
    简直太诡异，为什么这种明明是各方都需要人手的时候，却一个个的都去休假了，帕克是，杰克是，连从来不休假的上司威斯克也是。吉尔有很不好的预感，她觉得威廉的案子不会仅仅是要杀死他个人怎么简单，而所有“休假”的人可能都牵涉其中。  
    她跑去帕克的公寓敲门，预料中地又吃了闭门羹。邻居说他走的时候很匆忙，不像是去度假，到是像出了什么急事。  
    帕克是一个独身的中年男人，父母已逝，没有结过婚，也没有听说有什么女友或孩子，几个朋友都在内务监察部工作，吉尔打电话去的时候也都好好的没出什么问题。那帕克他还会有什么急事？  
    考虑再三，吉尔决定冒一个险。她用随身的小工具撬开了帕克家的门。  
    公寓里乱糟糟的一片，使用过的碗盘还堆在水槽里，看长了霉斑的样子，应该已经有一两天了。桌上堆满了各种奇怪的书籍和剪报，当吉尔逐一查看的时候，手臂碰到了一侧的鼠标，电脑的屏幕重新亮了起来，看来帕克走的时候连电脑都没有关。  
    吉尔翻看了列表里帕克最近浏览的一些文件和网页，竟然都是有关过去她与帕克一起办的那个案子，泽诺比亚女王号上全员失踪的无头案。  
    那个案子最终与浣熊市的其他案子一样，被机密封存，而所有参加行动的队员都被要求签订了保密条款，不能对外透露此案的所有信息。最后媒体将所谓的“官方结论”登上了头版头条，说是游轮出了事故，来不及呼救就沉默了，船上所有乘客和船员因为无法得到及时的救援而全部遇难。只有参与调查的人才知道，直到今天，那艘“鬼船”还停泊在“鬼城”浣熊市的港口，发出无声的嘲笑。  
    但不管怎么说，这件事都过去了，过去很多年。为什么这时候帕克要重新去回顾它，为什么帕克又不知所踪？  
    无意中，吉尔发现帕克的电话答录机在闪烁，她灵机一动去翻查了他所有的留言，已听过的，未听过的，所有的。  
    她发现，帕克接听的最后一条留言，时间与他离开家门很接近。而留言的内容更是诡异，“我要离开一段时间，如果一周没有给你回电，就不要再过问任何事，把我给你的号码全部删掉，看过的东西也是，然后搬离这里。这不是你一个人能对付的，万一有危险，去找里昂•肯尼迪。”  
    吉尔对这个声音不是很熟悉，但又感觉似乎在哪里听到过。电话里的人暗示帕克他可能有危险，然后提到了里昂，似乎里昂能够帮助暂时解决这个事件。吉尔明白了，这个电话里的人，还有帕克，很可能正在与里昂合作，追查里昂正在深入调查的事。而这件事，绝对与泽诺比亚女王号事件有着很大的关系。  
    她觉得，在找里昂询问之前，她也需要重新回忆一下那一天，在那条船上发生的事。  
    那次的侦破，是一个机密任务，要求搜集游轮在公海上消失又在浣熊市港口出现期间所发生的事的重要证据，无论是人为的事件还是事故，必须都要找到相应的线索支持。所以，船上的航海日志、航行记录仪、安保视频记录仪和游客的摄像摄影设备都成了收集的重点。  
而当时的行动，是FBI与内务监察部的通力合作，队伍被分成两组，一组由吉尔和帕克带队，一组由克里斯和杰西卡带队。

 

    杰西卡想起来，那时候是她与克里斯的第二次合作。以前他们在议员雪山失联案件中也合作过，而她对克里斯其实也颇有好感。但这个男人在温和敦厚之余，总给人一种不一样的距离感。就是说他能跟你很熟，无话不聊，但却还是保持着一定的距离，大家都能和他相处得很投缘很亲密，但他身边的属于“唯一”的位置却永远也没有人能够接近。  
    那时候，杰西卡很好奇，她很想知道，这个男人真的是天然呆得像块石头，还是有着不为人知的创伤而在下意识地婉拒所有的人。  
    但现在，杰西卡一点也不想了解克里斯了。因为这个男人就像个自带吸引灾难装置的倒霉鬼，走到哪里都会踩雷。简直和“保护伞计划”的整个实验像是磁铁矿与铁块一样粘在一起，几乎每个“重灾区”都能看到他的身影。杰西卡一直纳闷，像是这样一个人，累计的神经毒素计量应该早就让他的中枢脑干都变成木柴了，怎么还能活蹦乱跳地到处给他们的实验计划和清理程序制造障碍。  
    除了这人有着与一般人不同的特别的毒素代谢酶类以外，最有可能的就是克里斯其实在几次行动后曾接受了中和剂的解毒治疗。但中和剂非常宝贵，就连下属的清扫执行者都不会配给，不要说无关的老阻碍“保护伞计划”的人了。

      咬了咬牙，杰西卡把与目前能让她摆脱困境无益的一切都赶出脑去。她现在需要的不是分析别人，而是离开地狱的方式。如果走大路出城，必定会遭到更多清扫者的伏击，于是她想到了船。  
    泽诺比亚女王号被前后四根船锚固定在了港口的水里，为的就是掩盖底下通往“保护伞计划”实验室水下入口的潜艇，并作为潜艇上浮后的小型秘密基地。而只要去除锚链，加上杰西卡在“幽灵游轮事件”调查中所获得并藏匿起来的钥匙和密码，就能随时重启这艘游轮，然后驶离这里，直接从水域离开这个国家，去遥远的地方隐蔽起来。  
    没错，这样的计划值得冒险一试。  
    事到如今，已经顾不上任何其他的事。杰西卡知道自己的斤两，知道自己有多少转化危机的能力。她不是阿尔伯特•威斯克，这个从来都没人能让他吃瘪的男人，那个CIA自从由地狱之主斯宾塞主管以后，唯一的传说中的“萨麦尔”。  
    不，或许不是这样。杰西卡感觉到自己已经无法控制脑内的胡思乱想，也许是因为毒素控制了自己的思维区，她坚持这么认为。  
    她想起了，曾经有人说过，在她加入“保护伞计划”之前，在“独立洋馆事件”中，这个“神”一样的男人威斯克，最终被当腹一刀，差点就因为失血过多而死在那里。如果不是因为计划还需要他，斯宾塞肯定会不管不顾任由他去死。  
    究竟当时是发生了怎样的事呢？说不好奇绝对是骗人的。 CIA里几乎所有知道这件大神吃瘪的事的人，都一万分地想要知道究竟是谁对这位格斗体术都超出海豹突击队队长水平的人下的狠手。不过也是几乎所有人都认为，这个捅了威斯克刀子的人，肯定早就死在当场，变成枯骨坑中的一个了。  
    但杰西卡有一种独特的看法，她觉得也许其中另有什么隐情。一个战斗能力顶峰的男人，在战场上被人用刀从正面一击就伤到要害，有点匪夷所思，违背常理中会选择更容易得手的背后偷袭。  
    然后她又想到，如果她这次逃脱成功了，斯宾塞会不会指明威斯克来把她从躲藏的地缝里揪出来，然后碾成渣渣？她一点都不敢想象这一点。她觉得无论如何，哪怕是立马被杀了，那个能捅上威斯克一刀的也是条好汉。而她绝对不可能有机会做到。  
    杰西卡一边小心地避开所有可能被摄像头记录下的地方，向港口方向移动着，一边却还在思索着各种混乱的东西，就好像下意识地需要放松自己紧绷得就要断裂的神经，然后把被威斯克追杀的想象挤出脑海似的，她需要一个发泄和缓解的方式。

 

    泽诺比亚女王号安静地在废弃港口的9号驳位上，随着水浪的推进而浮浮沉沉。它原本那白色的漂亮外壳上，被覆盖上的斑斑驳驳的红褐色痕迹，大多却不是锈迹，而是曾经在这艘上的人，在死亡线上挣扎时流下的血。其中，有无辜枉死的游船上的普通客人，有CIA旗下的任务失败了的清扫者，也有被“抹消”的实验室人员，那凝固的血泊中就也有威廉博士的一份。  
    雷蒙德站在玄窗边，看着当年搭档瑞秋在战斗中丢失了防毒面具而中毒疯狂，最终被援救队击毙的地方，不知道自己当年的选择究竟是对，还是错。他是个双面间谍，从内务部被白宫总统办公室直接授权进入CIA，然后又服从CIA再次潜伏在内务调查部。他简直不知道自己是真正在为谁工作，是斯宾塞还是总统先生。过去他觉得他是为正义工作的，但现在却发现两边有的都只是利益，从来就不沾正义什么边。  
    而他，不但拉了同期的学姐跳入无底深坑，还把自己的前辈变成了自己与总统办公室上线间的联络人。现在，学姐被CIA的清扫者追得四处躲藏，命悬一线；前辈即使在收到他的紧急电话后立刻撤离，也难逃被追杀的命运。  
    是他一开始就错了，才让熟悉的人们一个个走上了不归的道路。  
    雷蒙德紧紧地握着拳头。他对自己说，不能就这样放弃了。就像当年前辈鼓励他的，他要彻底地找出斯宾塞的阴谋，然后上报给总统办公室，扳倒CIA的这个老狐狸，然后带着因为他而卷入的人全身而退。


	15. Chapter 15

    皮尔斯失踪了。他在监护室医护人员换班的时候，消失在了房间里，而屋内的摄像探头最后只拍到了他从医疗床上滚落到地面的镜头。  
    很可能的是，有熟悉探头拍摄盲区又了解警卫和医护人员动向的人把他带走了。收到消息的杰克板着脸，在心里大声地骂了句“FUCK!”  
    这整个事件就好像完全安排好了要和他作对。一开始是收集证物的警官被逮捕了，证物宣布失效；然后就陆续有重要的记录和物证在保存室和各位鉴证管的桌子上消失，人人自危，相互怀疑；最后连严密保护的证人也突然消失了，简直可以赶上好莱坞谍报大片。对了，他还自己还出演了一个一人双面的潜入情报人员角色。

     与其说是气急败坏，不如说是走投无路的杰克，只能悄悄躲回自己家里，打算找雪梨探听CSI今天的进度，顺便让她出面再寻找那个带走皮尔斯的家伙在医院留下的蛛丝马迹。  
    但当他刚打开房门的时候，瞬间就发现了屋里有所异常，自然而然地，他第一秒就认为杀人灭口的也跑到了他家，差点就摸了武器冲上去先下手为强了，如果他有带武器的话。  
    然而，事实上是，杰克一手抓着桌子上的托盘，一手拿着楼下小店里刚买的法棍面包，怒视着沙发背后的阴影。  
    『嘿！狂犬！』那团黑漆漆的影子对他说。  
    一瞬间，杰克的脑子里是剩下一排的“FUCK”字幕在滚动。『你搞什么！』他真的抓狂了，用力把面包扔向皮尔斯的脑袋，希望能砸出个坑，看看里面装的是什么烂棉絮。  
    『你想知道那天到底发生了什么，我们调查到什么吧？』皮尔斯捂着胳膊躲开了，然后转而即刻投回一个等我恢复了非要揍死你不可的眼神，『没脑子吧你！你觉得在那种到处是眼线的地方适合说实话吗？』  
    『先说你怎么进来的！』生怕隔墙有耳，努力压低音量却压不了怒火的杰克，奋力地磨着牙。  
    皮尔斯指了指阳台。  
    这栋FBI队员聚集的廉价公寓，相邻屋子的阳台之间只有一个拳头的距离，就算是十岁的孩子也能从隔壁爬过来。而当你忘记带钥匙，从邻居家阳台爬回家也是非常好的方式。不过因为再隔壁住着克里斯，所以一般情况下，没带钥匙的皮尔斯总是会先选择去麻烦自家队长，而不是死对头。  
    用鼻子“哼”了一声，杰克坐回了另一侧的单人沙发里。  
    『这事儿和以前那个幽灵船有关系，那个倒霉的博士其实是在那条船里被干掉的。奇怪的是，那船居然在全船人都死在上面变成一滩以后，现在却看起来清理得几乎没有任何痕迹了，连电力还维持着，还停在那个没人的港口。这绝对是有人还在秘密地使用它，作为基地什么的。』皮尔斯把自己窝进软垫里，开始小声地说起来。  
    『威廉博士既然会死在那里，看起来多少和那个以废城作为极低的犯罪团伙有点儿联系，是吧？你受伤肯定是遭遇到凶手，至少是同伙了吧？』杰克扔掉伪装的墨镜，彻底地变回他自己。  
    『应该不是一般的犯罪团伙或者黑社会什么的，那船被当成了一个科研基地的哨岗，你能想象吗？那船的底舱居然安了艘潜艇。真是砸钱的项目啊，我怀疑是秘密的军事基地什么的。』皮尔斯闻了闻桌子上水杯里的水，然后皱着眉毛把杯子放了回去。  
    杰克愣住了。想起像拿一个废城做基地，或者更进一步思索的话，一个城搞瘫了却直接废弃而不是重建这件事本身就有问题。其中牵涉到的政治因素、安保空白以及经济上的巨大影响，的确不是一个集团、财阀，甚至不是单一一个州的政府部门能够做到的。

 

    桌子被用螺钉固定在地面上。不知为何，原本应该固定的地面，看上去却在来回晃动，以某种有规律的频率。仍旧处于半昏睡状态的克里斯躺在地面上，却被倾斜的桌面上滑落的文件夹砸到了头。顿时，他的意识开始恢复清醒。  
    微睁开眼，克里斯看见的是铺着红色高档地毯的地面，而前方门外的走廊则是华贵的黑色大理石，而墙壁四周都用木板做了下半段防护。克里斯转动脖子，发现天花板的灯具都是漂亮的水晶吊灯和花朵造型的壁灯，而每个墙角都装饰有豪华的石膏雕花。  
    这显然不是先前克里斯晕倒的那栋建筑，在他彻底失去意识的时间中，他又被移动了位置。又或者……这眼前的一切是又一个梦境或幻觉而已？  
    克里斯有点迷茫，他所看到，这装修精致的屋子的表层，像是浮着一层3D的伪装幻影，他用力地眨了眨眼睛，但这重叠空间一般的幻影还在。一个是现实中的干净客厅；一个是布满了鲜血和腐烂尸体，铁质的灯托、窗框全部都被锈蚀，到处都是破碎的摆设和弹孔、刀痕的异样的“死亡”世界。  
    幻觉吗？克里斯有点在意。  
    至今为止他遇到的幻觉都与他曾经的经历或者看过的影视、打过的游戏有关，是自己的脑对于周围环境影响所形成的“暗示”的反应。那么这个死亡的世界原本对应的是……？  
    游轮，那个幽灵游轮。  
    克里斯的记忆完全地回来了。无论是泽诺比亚女王号的调查结果，还是威廉被杀的重要线索，还有那个被他封锁在记忆中的那个人，在洋馆中被“杀死”时的场景。全部，全部都是这样布满了血腥和尸臭的世界。至少在那一刻，那个“异端”的地狱才是真实的。  
    有人在制造地狱，而阿尔伯特•威斯克，克里斯过去最敬重最信任的人，却在努力地维护这个地狱，不惜把整个FBI小队都推入死亡的深渊，不惜将曾经的誓言撕裂成碎片，甚至要将克里斯也变成那些疯狂怪物中的一员。  
    悲伤和愤怒充斥了克里斯的内心，他感觉到被人玩弄于鼓掌之中，而直到现在也没有脱离。

       他看见了放置在他刚才躺着的地面附近的东西，一把弹夹全满的手枪，一件绿色的军用防弹背心，一柄与克里斯先前幻觉中长度类似的军刃。就像是游戏中那样，被丢在角落里，等待着有人把它们捡起来然后装备上。  
     克里斯感觉到了附着在那些东西上满满的嘲笑和戏弄，就像是直接向他叫嚣着，即使有了武器，也只是螳臂挡车而已。就像过去，克里斯穿着相似的绿色防弹衣，握着警用手枪，腰间还配了最好的军刃，那柄与别人交换而得的，像是重要的礼物一样的东西。  
     最后怎样了呢？他失去了很多队友，同时也失去了内心最重视的最信任和依赖的人。却又换来了什么呢？换来的是被焚毁的案发洋馆，被埋没的真相，还有死亡蔓延的山谷甚至整个浣熊市；换来了十几年持续的重案和谜团，更多的牺牲，被诬陷和怀疑。  
     这些到底有何意义？克里斯问自己，究竟是为了什么而付出，而坚持。  
     正义什么的太过美化，克里斯不会说自己做的一切都是为了“大义”。他所努力的大约只是为了“更多人的利益”，为了减少牺牲，也为了证明自己活着的“价值”。  
     威斯克曾对他说，『暴雨之后，一切会重新开始。』  
     而他至今依然还没有找寻到那场能重新改变他人生的“暴雨”，甚至在彻底怀疑了威斯克这个人以后，怀疑了他所说的一切。但克里斯依旧不会放弃，依旧相信未来至少会比现在所处的绝境好一点。  
     他穿上了防弹衣，将军刃和手枪安置在了习惯的位置。

     克里斯现在又像是那天在洋馆中一样了，坚决、谨慎。他不会重蹈过去的覆辙。就像狡猾的阿尔伯特•威斯克决不会再一次在与他的对峙中，不小心被背后的敌人偷袭刺穿了腹部。  
     是的，那时候，他们相互瞪视着，眼中喷薄而出的是冲向对方的怒火，那时候他们只看到了作为此刻宿敌的彼此，却忽略了周围。然后——克里斯目击了不远处一个大型圆通式玻璃容器的破裂，以及从中跳出的怪物。那个玩意儿，在充满了幻觉的克里斯的眼中，俨然是恐怖游戏里才会出现的生物武器，他的手就是一柄利刃，直接就将威斯克刺中倒地。  
     血，威斯克的血就这样喷溅出来，散在离他才半米之遥的克里斯的身上，甚至落入他的眼睛里。  
     那一刹那，克里斯愣住了。无论前一秒他是如何地憎恨着这个人，甚至想过要亲手击杀他，但还是无法立刻接受这个令人震惊的现实。  
     威斯克向前倒了下去，他向克里斯伸出的手滑落的时候，拽着带走了克里斯胸口挂着的军牌，然后就这样紧握着他最后抓到的东西，躺在了他自己溢出的血泊里。  
     终于从呆滞中清醒的克里斯，飞快地捡起他先前掉落在地上的手枪，向那个怪物射击，打完了枪膛里所有的子弹。  
     即使是恨着那个背叛了他的家伙十万分，但同时克里斯还是无法否认，他的心底依旧深爱着那个人，无法接受他如此突然的死亡，从此离开他的人生，消失得无影无踪，只留下眼底的那滴血迹。  
     克里斯气愤着这样不能看清现实的自己。他解下了威斯克脖子里的军牌作为凭据带回去，却没有带走他手里自己的。然后克里斯看着那个人的身体最终从地板碎裂形成的洞中掉落，坠入猩红色岩浆的地狱中去。不争气的眼泪也跟着滴了下去。  
     当然，最终他还是转身离开了，带着瑞贝卡，救出了被关在地下室的吉尔，一起乘坐救援的直升机回到局里。  
     疲惫、伤痛还有幻觉几乎击垮了那时候的克里斯，然后他凭着执着和坚持又重新站起来，回到了“战场”上，在所有人都疯狂了的浣熊市里来会奔走着，救援更多的人，直到他在目击了队友芬恩的“死亡”场面。  
     再次醒来的时候，他在医院里已经躺了一周。睁开眼的时候，他几乎被各种输液管、检测仪等包围。然而神奇的是，自洋馆回来后克里斯平时都经常会感觉到的那种头晕目眩，和时而发生的头疼都消失了。  
     现在思考起来，也许是某些药物缓解或者治愈了那些“致幻剂”对他大脑的影响。幻觉完全消失了，这让克里斯能彻底地思索过去发生的事，梳理那些有用的线索。但那时候，克里斯对于幻觉所产生的影响到底有多少，还不得而知。

     不，现在不是回忆过去的好时机。走廊里传来的脚步身提醒了克里斯。他飞快地在墙壁与橱柜的夹角中隐藏了起来，并打开了枪支的保险栓。但他不会轻易地使用它，除非情况紧急到很可能让他立刻丧命。克里斯知道，他现在仍旧处于幻觉的影响之下，并将一直持续下去，所以作出任何极端行为之前，都必须要谨慎地判断，以免导致误伤等不可挽回的局面。  
     两个世界仍在他眼前重叠，过去与现在，一些椅子和摆设被移动过了，地面和一些破损的设施也已经被修复，导致视觉上产生诡异的差异，但只要仔细分辨还是可以不受幻觉的影响而在屋内行动。


	16. Chapter 16

      克里斯盯着看了一会儿，估计了先前掉落物砸在他头上可能会反弹的角度，最终伸手捡起了那本资料夹。  
     里面的纸片有些已经泛黄，边缘卷起，有些还是挺新的。而所有纸张的右下角都印有一个红白三角相间围成的伞状图案标记。  
     克里斯粗略地翻看了一下，发现里面几乎全部是报告书和评估表格，预算总结什么的，涉及经济部分的数字大得惊人，而涉及条款部分严密得简直比过去他服役时参加保密行动所看到的等级上升了至少五六倍，还有一些生物化学方面的报告他看不懂，唯一有用的就是上面有着威廉博士的签字。他曾经看过证据文书里威廉博士的其他签名，至少这个就算是模仿也是相当相似的。  
     然后，克里斯在其中的几张支付报账联影印版里发现了白宫总统办公室的印章。而一些这些支出包括了大量的实验室研究设备，通信设备和军火，而预算总表中也包涵了大量的这类条目。另外玲琅满目的报告中，还有一张手写的批复，其中不满的言辞十分明显，主要集中于对“处置不当”这一条的批斥，并警告说FBI的“调节”有限，希望不要过度使用造成公众影响等等，而落款虽然只有名字和姓氏的缩写，但克里斯依旧认出了它。  
     曾经见过同样的签名，那是一份政府公函。好几年前，在一位议员被杀的悬案中，参与调查的克里斯接触过作为证据的，浸泡了血迹的这份文书，而上面的签名属于上一任的总统。  
     克里斯开始明白，拜托他参与调查的里昂所暗示的委托方“是政府要部”究竟指什么了，而这些能够制造出如此大规模“事件”还能将所有证据和证人抹杀的部门，只有两个。军事情报处和中央情报局。

     说起来这两个政府部门，要是说克里斯也算多少有点了解的话，那他了解到的根本不是现实，而是从各种被艺术加工过的作品里——一些影片或者电视剧，还有更多的是相关话题的游戏。里面无一不是暗示了这两个部门的中高层有着阴暗一面。有的主角不在这两个部门工作或曾经在那里工作的作品，甚至用从虚构年代或者国家的方式，直接说这两个部门一手炮制了阴谋和灾难什么的。  
     当然，这些都只是故事，不是现实。但这也让克里斯对这两个部门的印象，远远不如他们自己宣称的“为国家利益而效忠”这般美好和充满正义。“阴暗中行走”永远是他们的代名词，哪怕他们是为国效力。用正直的眼光而不是阴谋论来看的话，这两个部门更像是为“国家利益”执行一些FBI等在“光明”面的部门做不了的黑暗的事而存在的，比如窃取情报，又比如暗杀，或者是武器实验这类。在他们的行动中，没有正义，没有对错，有的永远是衡量当前利益的天平。  
     克里斯虽然本能地讨厌这些事，但他知道，有些部门还是有存在的必须，有些事还是得有人去执行。对于这些部门所作出的背德行为，他虽然在意识上有所排斥、憎恶，但绝不是针对大多成员个人。而一个错误的贪念的野心决策者会带来多大的灾难，克里斯虽然无法想象，但他坚定地认为，作为军事情报处和中央情报局这两个部门的监督者绝对是存在的，而真正“作恶”的人总有一天会得到严厉的制裁。

     克里斯小心地将文件收好，移动到门口向外望了望。外侧的走廊和台阶通向宴会大厅。那是泽诺比亚女王号上用来举办大型全船派对和船长晚宴的地方，也是幽灵游轮事件中找到大多乘客尸体的地方。  
     现在，即时是这样单纯地看着大厅，克里斯几乎都能看见当时的惨状。  
     尸体乱七八糟地堆叠着，有的拿着各种餐具戳刺到对方或自己的身上；有的可能想要逃离，却遭到了疯狂人群的踩踏；有的躲藏在餐车柜里，最后被挤压而窒息，有的已经几乎看不出人形，到处是刀棍伤和弹孔。当时大多的桌椅已经被当作武器或是遮蔽物而早已散架，而警卫、船员和厨师也无一没有参加这场混乱、惨烈、血肉模糊的厮杀“盛宴”。  
     当克里斯带领的小队赶到的时候，尚有几个幸存者，但最终他们也死了。到不是因为重伤不治，而是他们已经不再是人类了。  
     也许是饥饿，也许因为已经疯狂，幸存者们在船舱的角落躲藏，在各处穿梭，攻击救援的队员们。他们用锋利的尖刃捅刺对于幸存者毫无防备的队员们，然后撕咬他们的脖子，吞噬他们脸上的皮肉，活像是恐怖游戏中的怪物。  
     然后，恐惧和惊慌像是病毒一样传染开来，一些队员也疯了。最终上级用专联电波下达了万不得已时允许击杀的指令……  
     那时候，克里斯也收集到了不少的证据，指向可能有人给船上的饮食里投毒导致集体致幻，或者投放一些会导致自残和伤害他人等神经症状的病原体。小队带走了大多的餐盘和食物残渣，但是如此大量的尸体运输需要后援队伍来进行。  
     然而，后续调查永远也没有到来。尸体都被调遣来的军队秘密火化，没有经过任何尸检，物证被打包封装移送不知是哪个“专属调查部门”，所有参与行动的队员都被要求对外丝毫不得透露相关信息。  
     谜案就这样被搁置、封存。  
     而从现在这里的样子看，这船的外表虽然没有作任何的修复或清洁，内部却早已由专业的人员进行了深度清理和重建。

     克里斯退回到狭小的船员休息舱中，只有这种地方可能是因为不被用到的关系，而略微保留着一些过去案发时的样子。他在金属床架板与墙壁的夹缝中，找到了一本散发出霉变气味的日记。

 

     日记最后几天，提到了他们遭受了雷暴和海啸的袭击而不得不偏离航线，而船上的通讯设备都无故失灵导致他们只能寻找就近的海港停靠，然后再考虑维修并对外联系。  
     那时正是浣熊市的雨季，附近的海域常常会因为沿海线崎岖和沿海处的山区地形而产生暴风雨。所以在浣熊市还没有发生那场灾难之前，那段气候异常的日子总会有船舶驶入港湾。自从整个城市荒废后，运输和游览的航线大多都绕开了这个区域，但也总是有为一览浣熊市沿海山区美丽风光而冒险的人和船舶公司，泽诺比亚女王号所属的旅游公司就是其中之一，那些觉得只要不上岸就没关系的公司高层和游客们，从来不会想到会遭遇这样可怕的事情。  
     泽诺比亚女王号游轮最终停靠在无人的港湾进行修整，就在机修师们攀爬在顶端的信号塔上进行零件更换时，他们看到了从港口搭出的供游客登岸的平台下冒出了白色的烟雾。  
日记写到：“雾气越来越浓，包裹了整个海港，而且它们和一般的雾不一样，他们不是飘散到更高的地方，而是沉在水面线以上到20米左右的地方，像是某种舞台上释放的比空气沉的气体一样。  
     克里斯知道这里提到的“雾”是什么，但同时他也意识到了某种不同之处。日记中提到的雾气并没有溶于水，也就是说即使是水的冲刷并不能消除这种致幻的气体。如果说在浣熊市其他地方的“雾气”也是这样的话，那么雨水其实并不能解决问题，顶多是物理的作用而暂时将气体压缩到贴近地面的区域，等到雨停，雾气还是会继续导致悲剧的发生。  
     那么，现在看不到雾气的此地究竟是已经没有问题，还是仍旧在肉眼无法识别的“毒雾”的笼罩中呢？  
     克里斯再一次紧张起来，他怕自己因为幻觉的影响而失控。他有一种感觉，他必须要克制自己对于紧急情况下作出的自卫反应，他不希望错误地伤到别人。他在恐惧，恐惧他绝对不愿意回忆、不愿意相信的事会再次发生。再次？虽然他甚至不肯定它曾经发生过，没有这样的记忆，但他仍然恐惧着。


	17. Chapter 17

     皮尔斯说出了令杰克震惊的话。他说，克里斯队长已经推测到谁是杀死威廉的直接凶手，但他并没有透露这个人的名字。  
     『因为这很可能有人在指使凶手，而一旦暴露了他的推测，很可能凶手和证据都将会从这个世界上消失，被消灭。』皮尔斯皱着眉沉重地说，那语气听上去与沉思的克里斯有几分相似，『背后的主谋有着很深的背景和能力。』他作出结论。  
     『可是他自己被诬陷了以后他还不说出来，这不符合常理。证据现在也已经都消失了。』杰克都抓狂了，他像只没有主意的黑背，在屋子里无声地窜来窜去。  
     『这我就不知道了，我想队长可能有自己的想法。』皮尔斯耸耸肩。  
     『或者……』他有点犹豫要不要把另一种推测说出口，就好像说出来就会成真一样，他惧怕这样的事会发生，『当队长想要说出来的时候，声音已经传不到能够帮助他的人那里了。』皮尔斯顿了顿，『内务调查局负责这个案子的人和看守所里，都有凶手的人，或者凶手老板的人。』  
     沉默了一会儿，杰克像发出像是牙疼一般的声音，勉强地挤出一句话，『你说这事会不会和你们的直属上司，那个威斯克有关？』在这种事情上提到亲戚的名字，杰克多少有点儿别扭，虽然他自己已经早不知道把这个也算是长辈的人骂了多少次。  
     『看队长的态度就知道了。』皮尔斯轻轻“哼”了一声，『其他上司虽然也多少有隔阂什么的，或者根本不想理之类的，但队长对威斯克是非常的戒备，似乎所有事都要防着一样。』他像是想起了什么，转了转眼睛。  
     『在浣熊市袭击发生，上面紧急把我们调过来之前。威斯克是原来的队长吧？好像在洋馆事件里发生了什么严重的情况，我听说原队长是因为重伤才离开一线岗位的。我怀疑那时候队伍里肯定发生了很大的争议，毕竟死了那么多队员。但克里斯队长和吉尔副队从来不愿意提前以前的事，大家也不太好问。所以其实果然是发生了什么吧？证实威斯克不值得信任的事。』  
     『切！』杰克立刻反击，到不是要帮威斯克辩解什么，他只是习惯反驳皮尔斯罢了。『你都不知道到底是怎么回事，就能保证事实不是正好相反吗？说不定是……』  
     『闭嘴！你这种不了解队长为人的家伙没有对他说三道四的资格！』皮尔斯不出所料的猛跳起来，却因为伤口的疼痛而又跌回沙发里去，于是愤愤不平地不愿意再说话。  
     『得了，得了。我知道克里斯•雷德菲尔德可能又犯蠢，但不会真的犯法。你这人真是条忠狗。』杰克翻了个白眼，跑去冰箱里给皮尔斯拿了瓶水，作为赔礼。  
     『啊啊啊啊！那现在到底谁肯定是那边的人，那些是我们这边的人，一点都没有办法知道吗？干什么都防这防那，伸不开手脚啊。』突然地，杰克就吼起来。这句话大概他也算是憋了挺久了。  
     『大多的人现在都不在这里了，只剩下几个其实并不知道什么的杂兵在看着我们。』皮尔斯一口气喝了半瓶水后，说出了他的推测。  
     『不在这里？去哪里？』杰克一下子没有完全反应过来。他是浣熊市袭击事件之后才进入CSI部门的，过去他也不在这个州。  
     『当然是所有怪事发生的地方，那个已经废弃的浣熊市。』皮尔斯的语气十分肯定，『既然那里可能是被作为了某种机密基地什么的，而且威廉也是在那里被杀的，为了彻底消除证据，还有防止更多想要调查真相的人再去那里，要做什么？当然是去那里把所有可能被发现的都隐藏或者销毁。威斯克突然休假了不是？内务调查部也突然有不少人休假。你们这里不也有两个？』  
     『所以那混蛋果然是去毁尸灭迹去了！我还替他当了两天的替身标靶？FUCK! FUCK!』杰克暴怒起来，在桌子上砸了一拳。  
     『但现在正是在这里进行调查，找出他们尾巴的机会，不是吗？』皮尔斯的话点醒了杰克。虽然杰克嘴上不会承认，但皮尔斯也许真的是今后可以接替克里斯队长位置的人。

      『从哪里入手？』杰克眯着眼，有点不服气的样子反问。  
    『这里有诱饵。』皮尔斯指了指自己，『想要我知道的情报或者我的命的人，都会自动上门。你就在远处披好你那愚蠢的伪装看着就好了。』皮尔斯的语气，不像是在拿自己的命做赌注，反而更像是呆在陷阱中心，随时准备狩猎的蜘蛛。  
    沉默了一会儿，杰克最终没有说出像是“你伤成这样还没好，逗逼当什么英雄”这样的话，而是握紧了自己的拳头。  
    『哼！别让我在解剖台上看见你就行，那太倒胃口了。』他不屑地说，然后转身重新恢复为威斯克的打扮，走了出去。

 

    里昂虽然估计了很多种可能的情况，有的比较乐观，有的情况严峻随时有殉职的可能，但绝对没有想到现在眼前的场景。  
    底下实验室已经空了，除了安保室和走廊里几个身着武装制服荷枪实弹的安保队员歪歪扭扭的尸体以外，一个人也没有。似乎所有的工作人员都已经离开，却留下了满屋子的文件和档案。  
    时间紧迫的里昂没有仔细查看它们，只是草草地一股脑地把所有看上去重要的，有证据价值的纸张和册子扔入手提箱，而把主控电脑上与人员和实验记录有关的电子文档复制到移动硬盘上。现在，对于里昂来说，放在第一重要的是寻找到新型神经毒素的中和剂，而存放最重要标本和文件的东西就在实验室最深处，由保护伞计划负责人看管的主控室内。  
    里昂想通过安保监控室的摄像头观察一下主控室的情况，却意外地发现没有任何一个摄像头能观察到斯宾塞的办公室区域，反而是查出监控室中的图像都可以传送到斯宾塞的办公电脑上，而全实验室的重要设备都可以在那里进行远距控制，包括开关门。  
    思索之下，里昂觉得斯宾塞这个人的控制欲一定达到了顶点，而怀疑心也严重到可以称为“病”的程度，办公室安装监控不都是为了安全，万一发生什么意外事件安保人员可以及时发现并感到，而他竟然注重“隐私”到这等地步。  
    腹诽着『要是那天他在办公室里被人杀了，是不是还要等发出臭味了才有人发现。』的里昂，惊讶地听见身边的ADA用嘲讽的语气说出了他的心声。  
    而事实更是令人震惊。  
    当里昂破解了层层密码，获取到前往并打开中央控制室大门的方法后，以为可能会被发现而遭到攻击，或者至少是扣押等问题，却在一路畅通的走廊尽头，目瞪口呆地望着那扇彻底大开的门。这是“请君入瓮”吗？还是因为人员都派出去后的空城计？或者……  
    里昂想起了前面那两个死掉的安保员。  
    难道实验室遭到了袭击？所有人都紧急撤离了？  
    东西都散乱着放在桌上，一些检测工作看上去也做到了一半；休息区域，喝了一半的咖啡尚有余温。但人，活人，一个也不见了。  
    里昂非常小心地前进，生怕触动了机关，或者引来斯宾塞的激烈反抗之类的糟糕局面。但一切他所预想的仍旧没有发生，他能看见的，唯有背对他坐在椅子里的斯宾塞那略露出椅背的头顶。  
    安静，非常的安静，即使里昂走路难免发出声音，即使ADA随后进来的时候毫不掩饰她那高跟鞋坚实的金属鞋跟底，即时里昂向椅子举起手枪并大喊他的名字。  
    里昂终于意识到了，在斯宾塞身上可能发生的事。  
    他一把握住椅背，转回椅子。  
    陷入高档皮革座椅里的，斯宾塞那额头正中和心脏部位带着两个血洞的尸体格外扎眼。他惊讶地瞪着眼睛，似乎对于突然降临的死亡没有做好任何的准备，或者说他对于会在此时此地面对某个“死神”而感到诧异。  
    没有安保的救援，也没有赶来警卫的打斗痕迹，斯宾塞就这样悄无声息地，被一个显然非常熟悉整个实验室，又非常熟悉他为人的人杀死在了自己的办公桌前，而桌子上那台监控着实验室所有人的电脑还开启着。  
    里昂在查看监控，寻找凶手的蛛丝马迹，与立刻搜索保险室冷藏苦，寻找中和剂救BUDDY之间，犹豫了半分钟。或者也许应该说，在这半分钟里，他再次为自己放下总统先生给他的“收集能证明保护伞计划所造成的巨大损失和不良社会影响的所有证据”这一任务，选择先救人找了一个恰当又有说服力的理由。——如果凶手要隐藏一些信息，那么它们应该早就被销毁了，如果凶手并不在乎这些，甚至可能正是想要公布这些信息，那么即使回头再来找它们也还来得及。斯宾塞已经死了，没有人会继续为他卖命去销毁证据，揽祸上身。  
    快速浏览了电脑中整个实验室的分布平面图，确认了冷藏配比室的位置，里昂毫不犹豫地拿起桌面上属于斯宾塞的身份识别卡，从那里离开，走向更深处。  
    而留在原地的ADA•王那笑容中包涵着什么深意，或又是否是满满的嘲讽，里昂并不在意。这是他的对于人生中究竟什么是最重要的价值观所作出的决定，是属于他自己的答案，也是他想要告诉BUDDY的答案。人，活下去，才是英雄所真正应该做的。

    当里昂来打开试剂存放冷箱时，一排排空缺的位置昭示着很多东西。那个人，将几乎所有重要的毒素标本、螯合试剂以及其他东西都移走了，只剩下一小盒三支的中和剂，像是看透了里昂的心思一样，就这样贴着明晃晃的标签，放在那里。  
    犹如诱饵，又或者是贿赂，也许还有别的意思在其中。  
    然而，里昂又何尝能再顾及许多其他七七八八的呢？已经被取走的东西，就算着急，眼下也不可能立刻夺回来；而只要有中和剂在，BUDDY就有希望，他的命是可以从死神手中夺回来的。  
    一把抓过小盒子，里昂向进来的路快速返回。  
    时间还够吗？他禁不住不断地问自己。怀疑，然后否认！焦虑、担忧和给自己的鼓励循环着，与飞奔的脚步声交杂在一起。


	18. Chapter 18

       毒雾经过了改良。果然是这样吗？  
        原本溶解于水，并会被各种杂质催化后水解的毒素，经由威廉博士的手，被赋予了新的稳定螯合基团。新的复合分子更重，半衰期非常持久，而且不溶于水，即使被水冲刷集聚在地面后，当空气快速流动时，它们又会重新扩散开来。同时，新的毒素对于人神经系统的影响计量更小，只需要吸入极其微量的毒素分子，即可产生效果。  
        而这一新的成果特征，显然并不为大多计划成员所知。比如杰西卡，她似乎依旧认为在雨中可以逃避毒素的侵袭，而其实，那只是寒冷容易让人保持清醒，以及将人的意识集中在体感温度降低这件事上，而减少胡思乱想而已。  
        整个就是一个骗局，欺骗了世人，欺骗了总统和监督部门，欺骗的军方相关项目负责人，也欺骗了所有为此付出了一切的CIA人员们。

        克里斯得到了那本记录的原件。而上一次在威廉尸体手中发现的记录页残片，现在早已被平整后贴回了册子的远处。  
        这是威廉博士从加入计划后，就开始细致记录了所有事的私人报告册，真相的大部分，通过阅读它就可以解开。  
        但此时此刻，克里斯所关注的重点已经不在记录的内容，而是在于是“谁”？残片当时被克里斯作为证物带走，然后又在被扣押时被搜走，接着被当作了对他不利的证据，因为上面沾满了威廉博士的血迹。  
        谁能够将它从即将上庭的物证中拿走？谁会把它重新带回这里？谁…又令人莫名地设计着让他来发现它。为什么要这么做？为什么从他这里夺走，又再次还回给他？  
        克里斯意识到，这是种直接给他的“暗示”，当他知道其中的目的，他就会知道背后的那个人是谁。

        依然有零星的人员不时地在船上走动，然后发生冲突。在其中，克里斯辨认出了杰西卡的声音。她似乎想要重新启动泽诺比亚女王号的轮机组，并拔除固定的所有锚链，然而却失败了。几声枪声从隔壁直穿过来，甚至有一枚子弹打穿了这个小暗室的墙壁。  
        克里斯正蹲在暗室中，借助手电微弱的光阅读着威廉博士的记录册。  
        除了一些对于生化专业上想法的记录以外，里面有很多博士本人的想法和心情，更像是一本日记。前期多数是对工作上热情和获得成果后欢愉的倾述，而后期，从文字中就能够看出他对于死去妻子和无法养育的女儿的悔意，以及对于研究的执着的矛盾情绪。  
        “我熟悉的人几乎都死了，大约多少有我的原因，而自从安妮再也不会回到我身边以后，我就一直准备好去见她了。只是我的心血，我的研究还没有完成，这让我不能放弃。”  
        “她恨我，我知道。我抛弃了那孩子，为了让她能活下去。但这也只是借口罢了。我选择了我的研究，它才更像是我的孩子，这才是事实。所以她恨我是应该的。我什么也不能留给我的雪梨，也许她恨我会让我好受点儿。”  
        “我不能放弃，我学不来阿尔伯特，虽然他一直在提醒我。哪怕是知道成功之后斯宾塞会怎样对我，也不能放弃这个研究，就快要完成了。我想我会很高兴再见到安妮的，虽然也许她会埋怨我或者恨我，不愿意见我。”  
        “一开始就走错了路，即使是暴雨冲刷，大概也不会再有我的未来了。”——威廉的记录最后写着这样的话。  
        他用了“暴雨”这个词来对应新未来。这个比喻的习惯，让克里斯又想起那句话，又或者说让他想到了那个人。  
        克里斯不知道，在这整个计划中，他到底起了怎样的作用，做了多少违背法律甚至是杀人的事，还有他自己的本意到底是如何。他曾经毫不关心这些，觉得去了解一个背叛者，一个一心要杀死自己下属、同事、朋友或者还有别的一些什么的人的内心想法，简直是可笑。他曾经觉得能作出疯狂举动的人就只是内心疯狂的嗜血的疯子。  
        然而现在，他想，也许他们中有很多人并没有他想象的那么绝情和不堪，也许那个人也有他无法告诉任何人的苦衷。  
        曾经，克里斯一直用“他一心要杀掉碍事的我”作为说服自己在私人角度憎恨他的理由。他与他的角力，冲突，原因于公于私都有。  
        他恨阿尔伯特•威斯克，但也许其实并没有那么恨，只是用恨来掩盖一切会显得容易一点，轻松一些。

        他想要杀我，现在，克里斯又默默对自己说了一次。  
        那……又如何呢？突然地，克里斯无法控制地问自己。再看见他的时候就先发制人地杀死他吗？或者像那时候一样，只要他显示出对自己不利的举动，就先……  
        高大壮实的男人明显颤抖了一下，不是因为刚巧隔壁响起的枪声，而是被自己的想法所惊吓。  
        先……怎样？他竟然有如此可怕的念头。  
        不，更可怕的是，他想的是——和那时候一样。  
        那时候……  
        剧烈的头疼又侵袭过来，视野中再一次变成了可怖的红色。

       克里斯•雷德菲尔德并不是大家传说中的那个大公无私，充满正义感而毫不顾及自己的人，也不是亲友口中那个勇敢、温柔、坚强、能够直面所有困境的人。克里斯很清楚自己的自私、畏惧、逃避以及堆积的负面情绪，只是即使他承认自己的短处，却仍然无法让自己从其中走出来。  
        他甚至否认自己的情感和伤痛，以及他一次次伤害到别人的事实。  
        他冷落吉尔，因为他不知道怎样对她的感情作回应；他疏远芬恩，因为他对于那次事件中由于自己的判断失误而导致队员受伤，却又难以开口道歉；他总是在意杰克，因为他对于威斯克的不恰当的愤恨，转而投影在相似的脸上的那份愧疚。  
        还有皮尔斯，他为了救下侦查中发呆的克里斯，而被坍塌的墙面砸中半个身体，生命垂危。那原本是将要砸落在克里斯身上的，为了把这个知道得太多，太好奇，又太碍事的家伙抹杀。  
        是的，皮尔斯救了他，但要杀死他人仍旧不会罢休。也许被诬陷而落入牢狱也并不是一件坏事，至少在那里他是安全的。  
        克里斯不知道为什么最终那些要灭他口的人最终选择了把他关起来这种温和的妥协方式，但也许其中不乏有人不喜欢这种杀戮，也许他们之间也存在分歧，也许有那么一个温柔的无奈的相关者多少想要帮到他一点。这样想来，克里斯对于被诬陷这件事感到不再愤怒。  
        他开始重新审视整个事件，从洋馆那时候开始。  
        曾经，克里斯在神经毒素的影响下，几乎是本能地，在脑海中创造出一个个凶狠的怪物、僵尸，这让他的无能为力变得自然。但真相其实就永远地藏在他自己的心底，他其实是意识到的，那些荒唐的、不符合科学的，只存在于影视作品和恐怖游戏中的的僵尸病毒、生化士兵、强化合成怪是不合常理的，是不可能在现实中出现的。能够疯狂的，只有活人而已。  
        此刻，不愿意再逃避现实的克里斯，从脑中将记忆里那不“现实”的，属于“幻想”的一部分剔除，随着回忆起的真相，伤痛和自责涌了上来，几乎将他彻底包围。而将他从那片思维的黑暗中拔出来的，是他的责任感，还有他希望多少能够弥补他的错误的心。  
        跟着威廉记录中夹杂的那份地图的指引，克里斯来到了船舱底部的潜艇船坞，一侧凌乱的，尚未修复的墙体和血迹是皮尔斯受伤的地方。  
        皮尔斯现在怎样了？克里斯不敢去想象脑中那些坏消息的样子。他对自己说，现在需要的是查明大家牺牲了一切所要探寻的真相，这样为此牺牲了的人、受伤了的人才不会白白地流血。


	19. Chapter 19

        一如潜艇被设定好的轨迹，克里斯顺着地图上的标记离开潜艇停靠的地下港湾，走向未知的巨大地下设施。这也许是居心叵测的人所设下的陷阱，同时，也可能是希望揭露黑暗人留下的指路灯。克里斯觉得值得冒这个险。  
        他有一种感觉，前方也许会有危险，但走这条路却是正确的。  
        他似乎熟悉这标记，他下意识地信任它的引导，毫无根据地，仅仅是第六感。  
        感性多余理性对于一个探员来说可能并非好事，但完全排除感性的侦查员却未必会比凭感觉探索的人做的更好。关键是要掌握好转换的契机，将主观的意识内容，用客观的思维去分析和解释，刨去不合理的，留下的就是事实。  
        这是克里斯刚进入FBI队伍时，曾经的队长教导他的。当时的他只是半梦半懂，而现在的他也许依然没有将这门技巧掌握得完美，却至少能够明白究竟怎样去做。

        长长的走道里，模拟日光的灯管有的已经有些破损了，不停地闪烁着，用防潮涂料粉刷的墙壁早已泛黄，一些地方留下了隐约的弹坑，涂料裂开的缝隙里还有看上去刚干涸了不久的细小的喷溅状血迹。  
        地毯的边缘与地板的缝隙中，掩藏着粗心的清扫员遗漏的东西。可能这位负责捡拾善后的人太匆忙了，即使是换掉了沾血的地毯，擦拭了墙上的血迹，却没看见角落里的弹壳。克里斯用带着的碎布将弹壳捡起来，马上就判断出了枪支的口径和型号，上面还有一个半残的指纹，也许还能提取。  
        他将它小心地放回口袋里，却又嘲笑了一下自己。这样又有什么用呢？现在他面对的是不可能抓捕的敌人，不可能公开的秘密，无法阻止的犯罪。而他只有无能为力地看着，或许可能还会因此而会面死神。  
        『无用功。』他还记得巴瑞曾经说着这样的话，愤怒地将法院的判决通知用力地扔到桌上，砸倒了已经冷掉的咖啡杯，里面的咖啡溅出来，像是发泄主人的怒火一样，沾得文件上到处都是。  
        那是一个他们费尽艰辛抓捕到的犯人，证据确凿，却因为律师的翘舌雌黄而无罪释放。宣判后，每一个队员都怒气重重，唯独只有队长仍然如同什么都没有发生一般的平静。  
        『有空发泄的话，不如好好用心下一个案子。』他冰冷的声音让所有人都不满，只是除了莽撞的克里斯，没有人敢顶撞他而已。  
        至于顶了嘴的克里斯，最后还是被罚了写悔过书了事。  
        『世上不是所有人或事结果都能获得公平正义的，但要让公平正义多一点，就不要光凭脾气做事，用脑子总结失败，然后坚持下去。』当队长把签了字的报告敲在克里斯头顶的时候，他的话也被敲进了克里斯的脑海里。  
        细心，还有坚持。正是现在所需要的。  
        空无一人的实验区，基本已被“清理干净”，没有多余的记录，没有实验样本的痕迹。除了那几具尸体杵在那里，像是死亡人偶一般，演绎着一场克里斯不懂的戏剧。

       实验室中央，白发的老者坐在宽大的沙发椅里，一手握着什么，面对着门，像是一位等待觐见的王者。而两位穿着安保制服的人，靠在两边的圆筒装玻璃水槽上，如同可笑的卫兵人形，只是摆放得有点歪歪扭扭。  
      当克里斯走近的时候，红外线感应的玻璃门开启了。然后像是启动了什么机关一般，王者的手从扶手上滑了下来，恰似摆出一个“出动”的手势。如果不是他额头上那个扎眼的血洞，克里斯几乎认为他还活着。  
      随着王者的“下令”，有什么敲落下来，砸破了水槽。玻璃的碎片、大量液体、还有安保员的尸身，一同扑了过来，就像过去在洋馆里克里斯看到的几乎一模一样的场景。不同的只是，那时候充满了惊恐和被背叛后无限怀疑的年轻的他，眼中的是冲破了玻璃禁锢的实验体怪物，而不是不巧倒地的普通尸体。

 

      很多时候，命运就像一个圆形的环，兜兜转转，又回到了原点。在走过了漫长的路程，克里斯从一系列事件的最后发生点——泽诺比亚女王号，来到了浣熊市城市底下的秘密实验基地，然后通过排水管道，进入废弃的实验室物资运输长廊，最后又回到了一切开始的地方，那栋洋馆的地下暗室里。  
      这里，地上的部分早已成为一片凌乱的废墟，而地下空间也应该被长期废弃了。但奇怪的事，当克里斯重新回到当年看着威斯克坠落到这里更深处的巨大坑洞边时，地下室的灯仍旧亮着，好像有人并没有离开、放弃这里似的，连坑洞上方也简单地用工程用的钢筋网格掩盖，以便让人更安全地通过这里。  
      不远处，过去那个圆筒形透明水槽破裂所留下的玻璃碎片依旧留在地面上，走过它们时，从鞋底传来了轻微的咔嚓声。  
      克里斯站在边缘，通过网格看着下面，漆黑一片。他打开远光手电，凑近网格的空洞，略带黄色的灯光直射向底下最深处，摇晃的水面所反射出的光芒晃迷了他的双眼。重新调节了一下光线，他终于看清了下方，那是一个巨大的储水池，而周围铁质的池壁和管道全部锈蚀，红色的铁锈污染了整个池子，让池水变成了血一样的红色，或者说，像那时候他所看到的岩浆一样的红色。  
      没有什么可怕的末日病毒，没有什么僵尸和生化怪物，唯一真实的是在这里曾经流下的大量的血……  
      克里斯怔怔地站着，下意识地看向远方，那个人曾经走来的方向。

      砖面的地板上，皮鞋鞋底敲击的声音由远及近。如同克里斯所一直想要忘记的那段记忆中一样。  
      下意识地，克里斯向前举起枪，却又在下一瞬间放弃了。他收回枪支，放回枪套里。  
脚步声更近了，但因为远处的壁灯坏了，克里斯还是无法看清来人。这让他很紧张，右手始终按在腰间的军刀柄上。  
      等待的每一秒都是煎熬，克里斯知道，由于毒雾的影响，现在的自己对于突发的诡异状况无法正确地作出判断，一旦失误，后果不堪设想。在极端的情况下，是相信看见的东西，优先保护自己，还是怀疑自己的感知，以免误伤别人？这不是一件可以挣扎思索的事，因为那只是一瞬间的反应，而本能和第六感将决定一切，包括最后的结局。  
      『克里斯……』那个人影已经来到了灯光与黑暗处的边缘。虽然依然无法看清他的脸，但他的声音克里斯却很熟悉。  
      阿尔伯特•威斯克穿着蓝色的短袖制服衬衣，与克里斯记忆中数年前的老式FBI队长夏季制服一模一样。向后梳得一丝不苟的金发，平时不会摘下的墨镜，除了年长了一些，他就完全是侦查洋馆事件那时候的样子。  
      反射性地，克里斯拔除军刀横在胸前。  
      『威斯克？』他不确定地向那个反向询问，希望能从对方的回应中判断那个人究竟是真的站在那里，还是仅仅是他自己记忆的浮现。  
      『冷静下来，克里斯，冷静！不要胡斯乱想，那些威胁着你的东西都只是幻觉！』那个男人说着这样的话，一步步靠近。他的手中紧握着什么。   
      克里斯对于那一天，那一刻，他与威斯克对峙的记忆真正地、彻底地苏醒了，而记忆中的画面正与现在重合到了一起。充满了对阿尔伯特•威斯克不信任的克里斯，对威斯克下一步行动完全未知的克里斯，因为先前的一切而精神紧绷到极点的克里斯，被恐惧和怀疑所支配的克里斯。  
      他拿着什么？要干什么？这是克里斯脑中最迫切的思考，他急需答案。  
      威斯克的手中，握着手枪形状的东西，银白色又或者可能是有部分透明的质地反射出光斑。是枪？还是充满了毒液的注射器？  
      阿尔伯特•威斯克已经近在眼前。如果他要杀死他，那么只有这一刻，在威斯克发动攻击前的一刻，克里斯才有反击的机会。  
      克里斯握着刀的手在颤抖。

        记忆中，他挥下刀刃的画面与鲜血飞溅的样子融合到一起。那时候，是他几乎杀死了眼前的这个人。而克里斯知道，如果威斯克对他的攻击有所防备的话，是决不可能被他刺中的。  
      『冷静，克里斯！我会帮助你摆脱那些恐惧，让我帮助你！』威斯克再次说着同样的话，引发着克里斯对过去的记忆。  
      是再一次挥刀，还是冒着被杀死的风险，再信任眼前的这个男人一次？  
      “威斯克背叛了整个FBI小队。”  
      “他参与了那些阴谋，他为掩盖那些秘密而害死了无数的人。”  
      “他授权暗示了那些虚伪的你杀害威廉博士的证据，为了把碍事的你送进监狱。”  
      克里斯的脑海中出现了这些声音。  
      『但我真的应该再杀死他一次吗？我能吗？』克里斯问自己。他犹豫不决，不，是他无法做到。即使是憎恨着这个人，即使是自己很可能会被杀死，但在意识清醒的时候，在威斯克并没有危及其他无辜人的时候，克里斯还是无法为了自己的安危而向他挥刀。过去那些飞溅满他全身的鲜血已经足够了，他无法承受再体验一次那种悲痛和自责。  
      克里斯松开了右手，军刃掉落在地面上，发出清脆的金属敲击声。  
      这时候，威斯克的左手已经按上了克里斯右侧的肩膀，而他右手上的东西已经抵在了克里斯的脖子上。  
      一切已经太晚了，克里斯放弃了挣扎，任由刺痛在颈静脉处蔓延开。  
      『没事了，中和剂一会儿就会发挥作用，那些幻觉就会消失了。』  
      眼前模糊一片的克里斯歪倒在威斯克的臂弯里，耳边听到了这样的话语声，他合上眼睛，彻底沉浸入黑暗中，如果这是死亡，那么也没有想象的那么痛苦，他胡思乱想着。


	20. Chapter 20

      也许过了十几分钟，或者可能事实上并没有克里斯感觉的那么久。颈部的疼痛和一直伴随着他的眩晕全部都消失了，留下的只有脖子边皮肤感觉到的温暖的触感。  
克里斯重新睁开眼。  
      『刚做了颈静脉注射，注射点最好再按压一会儿。』阿尔伯特•威斯克的脸就在距离十来公分的眼前，那勾起嘴角的笑容也并没有这几年中克里斯一直认为的那么讨厌。  
      克里斯眨了眨眼睛，那些像是3D电影一样的重影效果已经消失不见，一如那时候从医院醒来的时候，整个脑子彻底地清醒了，没有奇怪的耳鸣，就算胡思乱想，那些荒谬的东西也不会在视野里出现。那种彻底摆脱了被噩梦缠绕的感觉真是太棒了。  
      仰着头，舒服地靠着，单纯地望着上方，观察那些破落天花板的裂缝，还有那双墨镜背后的蓝色眼睛，没有多余的思考，只是安静地感受到自己活着。那几秒里，克里斯感觉到安逸极了。  
      但下一瞬间，尴尬搅合着过去此地的记忆画面将克里斯怔在那里。现在，他知道了，或许威斯克的确是CIA安插在FBI的内应，或许威斯克一直在致力于掩藏保护伞计划，为计划消除证据，让证人的证言不再变得可信，但他未必是真的要杀死那些人，未必选择让知情者彻底消失的极端方式。他将吉尔关在底下室，威胁巴瑞不要碍事，给出错误的情报让瑞贝卡所属的小队在森林里绕圈子，也许只是想要妨碍他们，尽力地减少两方正面冲突的可能。  
      还有，也许……不，这的确是真的，他想要救自己。

      猛地坐起身，克里斯的额头撞到了那个支撑着他重量的男人的下巴上，引来了对方的轻笑。就像是很久以前，在洋馆事件发生以前，那些熟悉的相处时间。  
      『能站起来了吗？没问题的话就赶紧离开这里吧。』威斯克将克里斯扶了起来，架起他的一边胳膊，开始缓缓向通往洋馆外侧的地下室出口移动。『风暴就快要来了，要在道路彻底被泥石流封闭前回到浣熊市区里。』  
      克里斯不知道说什么好，保持着尴尬的表情，点了点头，像是变回了以前那个因为莽撞而惹了麻烦被队长抓包的小子。

 

      黑色的吉普在微亮的山路上行驶。坐在副驾驶座上，克里斯歪着头，面向窗外的山路，而眼神却在正掌握着方向盘的威斯克的脸与自己紧抓着衣服的手之间漂移不停。  
      雨点沙沙地拍打在前挡风玻璃上，随着越来越密集，雨刮器摇动的速度也加快了。而车内沉闷的气氛犹如外面的气压和风暴一样，压抑得人呼吸困难起来。  
      终于，克里斯忍不住自言自语。  
      『暴雨来了。』他抬起手，擦了擦侧窗玻璃上蒸腾起的起雾，望向窗外，『真的……』他的声音愈来愈小，像是在咕哝，『会好起来吗？』通过那一小块清晰的玻璃面，他盯着黑沉沉的天空。  
      也许是车里太安静了，不出所料地，阿尔伯特•威斯克听见了他的说话声，又开始若有若无地低声笑着。这个人太精明了，洞察力简直是可怕，就在他瞥向那个笨拙地分着神的克里斯的一刹那，就知道了那个坐在身边的已经许久没有与他说话的人，此刻在想什么，也知道自己怎样的回答最能够触动他。  
      『能听到天空上面的隆隆声吗？不是打雷，而是持续的更低沉的那种。』威斯克突然发问。  
      克里斯回过头，仔细地倾听了一会儿。察觉到了威斯克所说的那种隆隆声正越来越近。他点点头，发出“嗯”的确认声。  
      『那是军部派遣的飞机，正在撑着雨势播撒粉末态的中和剂，水能够催化反应的速度。』威斯克虽然直视着前方的路面，却似乎能够完全掌握着身侧克里斯的状态，『等雨停以后不久，这里所有飘散的气态“G”就会完全失效了。』  
      克里斯有点惊讶，一方面是因为保护伞计划用了多年制造的东西，现在居然就这样轻易地要被清除掉了；另一方面啧是震惊于一向快速湮灭所有与计划有关信息的威斯克，现在居然自己告诉他有关于计划的秘密。

      『为什么要告诉我这个？』他转过头，看着威斯克的侧脸，眨巴着眼睛，显得万分疑惑。  
      『你不是想知道吗？侦察探索了那么久，不就是想要知道真相吗？』一反往常地，威斯克说得非常爽快，反而显得克里斯的态度怪怪的。『反正大多你也猜到了，以后也肯定会有人以政府的名义来要求你保密，一样是要被保密协议堵住嘴，不如想知道的就都让你知道吧，免得乱猜而平添误会。』  
      克里斯挠了挠鼻子，又重新低回头去，生怕威斯克在他脸上又读出什么。『为什么又一百八十度大转弯了，改用说服政策了？不是才要把知道的人都统统清除吗？给巴瑞还有杰西卡他们的命令。』  
      『保护伞计划结束了，负责人的位置已经被撤除，所有原先由负责人亲自下达的命令也都自动撤销了。计划的实验成果和后续浣熊市的恢复工作已经被移交给了军方负责，保护伞计划所纳入的所有探员将会有新的安排。至于未来会如何，会有谁来接管，就不是我能够预料得到的了。』  
      『那么那些资料……我是说我拿到的那些证据会要怎么处理？』克里斯想起了那些明显是故意摆放在那里让他得到的记录们。  
      『你想要真相，我就给你了。不过从这里出去以后，国家机密管理部门应该会要求你上缴吧。你已经看过了吧，那些，得出了怎样的结论呢？』威斯克的句末音调有些暧昧地上扬，像是他一贯在任务结束后私下逗弄考验克里斯时所做的那样。  
      『这个计划一开始就太疯狂了，为什么要做这样的研究？一点正面意义都没有。』从牙齿间发出的滋滋气流声，显示出克里斯的愤怒和不解。  
      『一开始这就是一个为军方反恐行动做的研究。』威斯克说出一个令克里斯万万没有想到的答案。  
      『什么？』克里斯发出不可置信的大声质疑，就差没把肚子里那句“我还以为这一开始就是一个为在敌对国家开展报复性恐怖行动而制定的计划呢。”叫出来了。  
      『凡是都有正反两面，从不好的角度来说，你原本打算说出来的话也八九不离十。』威斯克在注视路况的同时，瞥了邻座一眼，『我们需要能够在我方士兵零伤亡的情况下，瓦解那些凭借他们所谓的信仰而毫不畏惧死亡的人所组成的自杀式军队。所以军方需要新的武器，一种可以让团结的他们自己起内乱的有力武器，而这种武器需要非直接致死致残，这就是保护伞计划的中心，一种可诱导致幻，效果长久，且完全可由中和剂迅速清除的武器。』  
他停顿了一会儿，像是在回忆。然后他皱起了眉头，似乎想起了一些痛苦悲伤的事。  
      『但是，当研究初具雏形的时候，实验体成了很大的问题，上面能够提供试验的死囚数量根本不够。于是斯宾塞开始打算用已经失去使用价值的研究人员进行试验，以“事故”为借口制造人为的泄漏，第一批死亡的人之中就有曾经指导过我的教授，而这个事故……还是借由我和威廉的手。』威斯克长叹了一声。这是克里斯认识他后，前所未有的事。  
      『这时候，我就知道，总有一天，所有为这个计划付出过的人员都会被“清除”，无论是底层的员工，还是负责项目的主管研究员。我无法说服威廉放弃他对于研究的执着，所以就独自脱离了研究所，到外围执行“修正”的任务，为计划的疏漏和造成的公众事件进行掩盖。』  
      沉默再次弥散开来。  
      后来的事无需威斯克再多说什么，克里斯都已经知道了大概。

 

      之后的一小时，克里斯再也没有说什么。只是一味地看着雨水，就像是静静地让窗外的雨滴冲刷着内心，一切因愤怒、猜疑、悲伤而埋下的阴影慢慢地随着雨点的滑落而消散，就像是带着中和剂的雨水扑灭了那些导致幻觉的雾气一般。  
      吉普颠簸着，穿越过了山间的公路，回到了浣熊市区里。当克里斯通过车窗看到他最初来到的那座洋馆大楼的时候，他知道了，那时候他在那里看到路过的车，就是威斯克的，还有那时候他站在二楼走道时所看到的人影，他嘱咐克里斯谨慎和那句“回头再见”的话语也是。  
      一如他说的那样，他们再次相见了，在一切开始崩溃的地方，也是一切终于有所了结的地方。  
      克里斯那么多年的心结，也许就这样简单地解开了，在转了一个大圈之后。

      当车驶上离开城镇的道路时，克里斯远远地看见前面所设的重型关卡，一队荷枪实弹的士兵站在关口，伸手拦下他们。  
      『啊……』克里斯想起来，他还是一名犯人，一名从出了事故的押送车里擅自逃跑了的犯人。『是要把我带回看守所去了是吧。』他没有说什么多余的，没有想过去一样斥责威斯克是这个在背后捣鬼栽赃他的人，只是平静卸去身上所有的武器，走下车，举起双手，向关卡走去。  
      而威斯克也跟在他身后。

      两人被带领着，走进前面的一所简易房屋中。引领的军人核实了他们的身份，然后示意他们将所有的衣物除去，扔进焚化箱里。  
      『现在去淋浴区冲洗，然后换上更衣室架子上的新衣服，再从出口到检疫区体检。』那名军人扔下这样的指令，便关上门离开了。  
      『这是为了防止离开人员带走任何G试剂样本的关卡，所有可能带有G的衣物都要被焚毁，人员必须彻底用含中和剂的水冲洗皮肤，最后检测血液，如果为阳性，则会给予注射中和剂，并会被隔离起来。』混着淋浴室那哗哗的水声，威斯克向带着迷惑表情的克里斯解释。  
      『至于对你的指控，已经被撤销了，你回去不会有任何问题。』他拿过一侧铁架上的沐浴露，在手心里挤了一些，然后把瓶子递给克里斯，仿佛时间又回到了过去他还带领FBI队伍的那时候，训练结束后的大澡堂里，总是丢三落四忘记带东西的克里斯，也常常这样从队长手里接过这些清洁用品。  
      挠了挠头，将脖子根部发梢上的泡沫彻底冲走，克里斯尴尬地傻笑了两声，接过了瓶子。他一时还无法适应这种转变，从几年来的冷漠敌对，突然又变回如此亲密的状态。他不知道应该如何应对，如何决定两人间未来相处的模式才是妥当和正确的。

 

      也许可以是碰面时仅仅相互打个招呼的普通上下级，像是他刚进入FBI队伍那会儿一样；又或许是在工作时间之外也能够聊上几句，在加班时可以一同用餐，像是与芬恩、皮尔斯或者吉尔那样的老朋友；还是……能回到没有任何隔阂的过去吗？  
     即使是能够度过这些曲折的多年，但发生的一切是无法忘记的，无论是对于谁来说。克里斯觉得，那些说可以重新开始的话对他来说都是不可能的，那只是美丽的谎言，在他的心里，这个种下的疙瘩永远也不会解开，太过接近的距离不会找回那种温馨的感觉，而只会增添手足无措罢了。  
     他默默地关上水龙头，拿起毛巾，独自进入了更衣室。  
     他能够感觉到，一会儿，威斯克也走了进来，在他背后的衣柜前停下了。区域里只有衣物摩擦的悉悉索索声。  
     穿上了隔离区中专门准备的干净衣服以后，克里斯转过身，却被狭窄的走道和一侧他自己打开的更衣箱铁门所阻碍，只能背靠着箱体等待威斯克移开，让出他能进出的通道来。  
     白色的圆领T恤，绿色的军队制服裤子，还有黑色的廉价皮带。这样的阿尔伯特•威斯克实在不常见。克里斯也只有在那会儿新入FBI队伍的集训时才见过他如此打扮。  
     贴着更衣箱，克里斯愣愣的，不知道应该将目光集中在什么地方才不会无礼，才是合适的。他的视线来回地漂移着，就像是个紧张的小青年，而连他自己都怀疑这紧张感到底由何处而来。  
     然后，终于的，威斯克从一边拿起放在消毒盘上的他的墨镜，然后转过身来。但他没有让开，也没有带上他一贯的标志性的墨镜，只是沉默地看着傻兮兮贴在更衣箱上的克里斯。  
     这场景让克里斯想起些什么，越发地紧张了起来。他暗暗握紧了拳头，将重心进一步贴紧了身后的铁箱杠子，还真的手足无措了起来。  
     威斯克向前走了一步，他略高的身高落下的阴影挡住了克里斯眼前的灯光，他失去了发胶固定作用的发丝落在了克里斯的脸上。  
     一个温和的亲吻就这样自然地印了下来，在目瞪口呆的克里斯的唇上。  
     就像当年在相似的FBI更衣室里他们的第一个吻一样，很快地，便点燃了狭小空间里的气温。  
     克里斯的左手手腕被按在了相邻的另一个更衣箱的门板上，而他的另一直手正抓皱了威斯克刚穿上的新T恤的前襟。克里斯感到呼吸困难，也许是因为外界下着暴雨而导致的气压过低，也许是因为相邻的刚使用过的淋浴区那高温的水汽还未散去，又或是因为两人纠缠的舌尖和挤压的胸膛让他喘不过气。他禁不住从喉咙口发出呜咽的声音，带着一种略微色情的音调。

     然后，就像是这个季里打破那令人放松心情的沙沙雨声的响雷，有人突然咚咚地敲着更衣室的门，那个门口引导他们的军人似乎是在催促，有新的人员要进入清洁隔离室。  
     拿起一边架子上的小毛巾，威斯克替眼前的人揉了揉还有点滴水的头发，接着他整理了一下自己的T恤衣领和下摆，无声地率先走了出去。  
     当克里斯保持低头瞧着地板的姿势跟上的时候，另一名军官将他们指引到关卡另一头。威斯克开来的黑色吉普看上去也经过了彻底的清洗和消毒，正停在那里。  
     接过对方递来的车钥匙，威斯克重新坐回了车里，而那名军官也向他们恭敬地敬礼，并抬起了关卡的栏杆放行。  
     也许事情也并非都像自己估计的那么糟糕。克里斯后仰着头，靠在副驾驶座上，彻底地，从洋馆事件发生之后第一次，完全放松了自己。  
     在车身摇晃的节奏中，他坠入了无梦的睡眠。

 

     『好像已经过了？』副驾驶的那一侧响起了克里斯迷迷糊糊尚未清醒的声音，他用迷茫的眼神看着窗外的路牌，有些疑惑地发问。  
     『忘记告诉你了。』威斯克的声音里一点也听不出任何歉意，『你的得意门生把你家弄炸了，恐怕很长一段时间都没办法住人了。』  
     『什么？！！！』克里斯就差没蹦起来把头撞上车内反光镜了，『有人受伤吗？』他的声音充满了不安。  
     『都是轻伤，没大碍。』转动方向盘，威斯克把车拐上一边的别墅住宅区小路，『不过你家上下左右的邻居都遭殃了。』  
     克里斯思索了一下地形，开始想象火冒三丈的住他正楼下的吉尔，一脸忧郁的吉娃娃表情的住他正楼上的芬恩，瞪大着水灵灵大眼一副不可置信样子的住他左边的雪梨，还有露出“哦呀，惨了”的尴尬笑容的住他右边的皮尔斯。头又开始疼起来。  
     『放心，楼下和左边的两位女士家只是裂了点缝，砸了点东西罢了。』威斯克开始往自家车库里倒车了，动作和他说的话都一如既往地轻松。  
     这么说来其他的几户都惨不忍睹了。克里斯按住额头，思索着皮尔斯的伤到底要不要紧，怎么先前都被砸那么惨了，出了院又把自己搞进去。还有自己那些家具、衣服和东西，到底还有多少能抢救一下的，这也着实让人不安。至于在修复之前要住哪里……好吧，他接住威斯克抛过来的钥匙，想着自己大概暂时还不至于要流落街头或者住有个大洞的焦碳屋子。  
     然后，他发现，威斯克家的客房一如过去那样，完全没有床。而客厅的沙发长度，横躺着完全伸不开腿。要睡哪儿是个大问题……

 

     至于皮尔斯，把敬爱的队长家搞炸了，其实大部分并不是他的错。他只是进入里屋的时候，不小心碰触到了原本有些企图暗杀克里斯的人所安装下的小型炸弹。  
     但也许他命大，也许是安炸弹的人有其他考量，炸弹没有即刻就爆炸。等到他回到客厅时，被他关在队长家大门外的杰克那不断地捶打门板的咚咚声和骂骂咧咧实在不能忍，于是他飞奔去准备打开房门吵架。  
     刹那间，爆炸的巨大冲击带动气流，掀飞了客厅的桌面，然后拍向门口的皮尔斯。于是，克里斯家的桌面—皮尔斯—克里斯家的大门门板—杰克，一同挤压着摔向了对门人家的大门，活脱脱地搞出了一个超大三明治的造型。  
     现在，皮尔斯家因为连带的冲击也被搞毁了一半，估计短时间内无法居住。但现在这三明治哥俩仍旧是做着邻居，住院病房里的邻居。而预计到将来皮尔斯和芬恩家都得重新大休整，芬恩可以回不远的同城老家和母亲同住，皮尔斯就惨了，这黑历史加之FBI特警的身份，估计没多少人敢收留他，约莫有段日子他得和烦死人的刀子嘴豆腐心的杰克挤挤了。  
     『住我这里可以，但以后早饭得你做。』杰克一脸得意。  
     『行啊，你只要能忍天天吃牛奶拌麦片的话，我不介意天天替你糊一碗。』皮尔斯躺着耸耸肩，一副很无所谓的样子。  
     『不是吧，你天天吃这个？』杰克做出呕吐的表情。  
     『确切的说，是队长不在家的日子，我天天吃这个。』  
     杰克的白眼翻得都快看不见他那蓝色的虹膜了，『我靠！原来你每天的早饭都是蹭别人的啊！』  
     事实是，看来得有很长、非常长、绝对长的日子里，皮尔斯蹭早饭的方向将会变成杰克。

 

     里昂又调回来了。  
     当然这不是大家瞩目的关键。能让大家在不同办公室和办公室不同位置，都能不约而同地悄悄盯着他看的关键是——他居然在打电话，一直在打，都打了半小时了。  
     在这种属于暴雨季节的日子里，大概罪犯都嫌出门烦，FBI和鉴证组都没事可干，大家便开始了打发时间的最好活动——八卦。  
     盯着里昂煲电话粥有一会儿后，大家开始纷纷议论他肯定是有了女朋友，四十五分钟以后，便以此开了赌局。等到一小时后，里昂终于打算要挂断电话时，大家分成了好几派，开始决定要想办法证实。  
     『好了，我挂了，不然护士小姐们又要生气了。』握着手机，里昂温柔地笑起来，『下班了给你带晚饭，想吃什么？啊，太油腻的可不行，你还在康复期。』  
     ……  
     什么？打赌的结果吗？只有雪梨一个人赢了。是的，当然是BUDDY。

 

     杰西卡被认定在威廉博士死亡的事件中负有责任，但在正式审判之前她就失踪了。几个月后在其他地区的任务中，有人偶尔见过她，不过早已更改了名字和身份。  
     雷蒙德伤好后，和帕克一同回到了原来的内务监督部门任职。  
     巴瑞似乎不愿意再回一线队伍，在休假了一阵子后留在FBI的文书室里做了专司记录档案的文职。  
     威斯克依旧是老样子，坐在他的FBI负责人办公桌前，带着墨镜，查看着成堆的文件。只是他手腕上原本那块价值连城的名表不见了，取而代之的是另一块属于二线品牌、款式也老旧了的表。而这毫不符合他品味和穿着风格的手表让大家猜了不少时候，只是没有人敢去询问本人来核实，不过吉尔大概多少明白了点其中的奥秘。

 

     半年后，由总统阁下和CIA新局长亲自牵头，从FBI和鉴证队中抽调了精英，组成了专属的特别小队，专门调查涉及恐怖活动、国家机密、政要人员以及跨州的重案，代号“STARS”。  
     STARS小队的建立不仅仅是为了进行机密侦破，同时也是形成了FBI和CIA的相互牵制和监督的形势。小队由CIA新局长直接调遣，但队员全部是隶属于FBI和鉴证队的，共同协作侦查，也共同进行对外保密工作。  
     STARS分为两组，阿尔法小队的队长是资深FBI探员克里斯•雷德菲尔德；贝塔小队的队长则是鉴证组负责人里昂•S•肯尼迪。  
     至于CIA的新任局长，当然是能够控制一切局面，行事考虑周全，决断利落，能理性处理困境，又有慧眼能看到下属特长之处，合理安排分工的人，他掌握着CIA情报收集、处理和行动的最终决定权，同时也掌握着FBI条线的线索。  
     当需要出动埃尔法小队时候，行动前会议上，威斯克总是会夹着文件夹，走进会议室里，然后在计划讨论中倾听大家的意见，接着会与争辩起来的克里斯大眼瞪小眼，最后决定一个折中的方案。一如过去那些日子。

 

                                                                               FIN


	21. 番外——威斯克的自述

当威廉即将完成G的最终合成和测试的时候，我就知道了一切会向怎样的道路上发展。剧变已经近在眼前了，只是缺乏一个引燃的火星罢了。一旦这个火星掉入“保护伞”这个高压的油桶，就会即刻形成无法控制的剧烈的连环爆炸，直到夷平斯宾塞所建立起来的整个“王国”。那时候，这位国王也将失去他最重视的王冠，化作一缕尘泥。  
我曾经提醒过威廉，希望他不要趟这趟无异于自杀的浑水，暗中将G的样品交给军方来交接的人这种事，找个下属去做就得了。成功了，斯宾塞也不能直接找到他头上，失败了军方也不会拿他当出气筒，而且就我看来，这事十有八九不会成功。  
但威廉似乎太重视他的研究成果了，他为这个成果失去了妻女，便把这个成果当成了孩子。他说他担心其他人不牢靠，会擅自偷走他的成果，所以他必须亲自去做。他这几年已经变得越来越固执，我无法说动他，唯一能做的，就只有悄悄地准备好在他墓碑前摆放的花束了。  
果不其然，威廉与军方暗使的交接失败了，在他们会面的时候，斯宾塞派遣了一个小组全灭了所有人。  
于是，火星产生了。  
而成为导火索的，不是威廉的死，而是军方使者队的死。负责项目的将军终于按捺不住了，向总统府发出了严正的协查和处置当事责任人的要求。而总统当然也同意了，无论是不得不同意，或者正好打算收拾一下CIA这个已经看不惯很久的麻烦制造部门。总统办公室将调查事务交由了非军部、非CIA的第三方人员执行。  
但是这事情，明眼人都能看透，第三方只是个幌子，作用就是拿来当作阻止军方介入调查的挡箭牌而已。这么短时间内，再有能力的第三方也不可能从毫无线索的现状中，迅速获得足够的证据，并对抗整个CIA的行动而获得最终的成功。总统办公室真正寄予希望的，是CIA的内部，有人能够策划并协助整个调查弹劾斯宾塞的行动。而能够做到这一点的人，无疑将是将来能够继任CIA总长的人。  
这一回，如果总统办公室的计划能够成功，那么CIA内部大多的成员都会安稳地度过过渡期，被重新改编整合后投入新的情报工作。而如果失败，一则军方必会以强压介入，到时候不要说CIA全体被牵入问责，恐怕总统先生都会有监管不力被迫引咎辞职的可能；再则就是斯宾塞一旦感到威胁，更会不顾一切地清扫所有队员，到时候不要说我带着的那些做事从来不动脑子的蠢货了，恐怕连我自己都自身难保。  
所以答案很明显了。更何况这的确是一个非常好的机会，可以让那个自以为是神的老头子彻底消失，这样的时刻，我已经等了很久了。  
当然，把斯宾塞踹下神座只是我的目的其中之一，还有，我要讨回我过去因为他搞出来的破事而失去的东西。

我早就计划好了，只要给那些相关的人一点语言上的暗示，他们就会做好接下来需要铺垫的先期准备。  
首先，我需要进一步获得斯宾塞的信任，才能继续后面的行动。所以，妥善处理总统委托的第三方对于保护伞计划的调查是必须的。  
既然他们以威廉的死亡作为借口和切入端，那么就让他们稍微获得点儿信息，这样斯宾塞就会紧张起来。而此时出手处理恰当了，自然就会获得信任。  
对于里昂•肯尼迪会放弃与自己熟悉的几位鉴证队曾经的下属合作，转而请克里斯来协助调查这件事，略有些出乎我意料之外，不过也在情理之中。一是因为这项调查的危险程度非比寻常，由FBI来执行可以减少伤亡的可能；二是因为比起细致鉴证，现场更需要的是粗略的快速判断和处置，这是FBI所擅长的，至于微证提取可以等证物运回实验室后再进行。  
而利用好这点的话，不但可以化解对于我计划的不利因素，更可以协助我顺利进行下一步。

杰西卡这人，平时做事比较谨慎，但一旦事情危及自己的时候却像是没头苍蝇，容易走极端。既然她听命与斯宾塞，去执行暗杀在上一次G的交接消除任务中侥幸逃脱的威廉，那么必然会对第三方的调查反应过度。  
然后只要作出替她湮灭掉一些证据的样子，斯宾塞自然会对我放松警惕，转而把矛头转向这个办事不利的女人。  
至于克里斯，内务调查局本来就对这根硬骨头向来不满，只要略加提点，他们自己就会给他“制造”一点不利的证据。把他撤职拘留，一则是可以在短时间内防治斯宾塞和杰西卡狗急跳墙做出立马杀人灭口的行动，另外也可以体现我的工作还是很到位的。  
等到移送嫌疑人的那天，斯宾塞肯定会指示杰西卡，又或者是其他人，在押送的过程中动手脚，打算把事情放在浣熊市山区解决。  
当然，这对于我的下一步计划十分有利。  
目前能够直接调派任务的赋闲人员不多，就那么几个再被授命相互追杀，能顾得上斯宾塞的简直就屈指可数了。剩下的几个看到这情况估计也是盘算着自己是不是下一个倒霉的，只要鼓动几句，要他们散了绝对不是难题。

斯宾塞总是寄希望于G的作用。但他忘记了，G只是在无法潜入的异地，面对数量和行动能力比己方大数百甚至数千倍的训练有素的人员时用的。而对于现在的CIA来说，G作用于要清扫的个别人物，只会让敌人变得更加紧张和狂暴罢了，只能说是适得其反。  
而这个世界上绝对不可能存在不透风的墙，不要以为人死了就万事大吉，一旦你杀掉一个自己人，所有人的信任也就完蛋了，人人自危时，谁不会留一手？掐掉了一个秘密透露的通道，会增加一百个泄密的漏洞，这绝对是不争的事实。  
要控制人，要的是适当的压力和威胁，但绝对不是完全的，关键还是要掌握人心，让其自然产生压力，而不是让威胁从你自己嘴里出去，好让人排队记恨你。当然，如果无奈之下选择牺牲信任来完成任务的推进，那么接下来挽回的工作也要事先想好，而不是把产生隔阂的人统统除掉。  
真正有单独战斗能力的人，不会简单放弃利用别人这件事，这会让很多无趣又无聊的事变得更轻松，甚至不需要你自己去应付。  
比如，在对于克里斯•雷德菲尔德这个人的问题上，我想，利用他的愧疚感是最好的方法。

过去，是我太低估他的那些队友对于他的影响了，导致了说服失败。但这对于现在我的下一步计划——再一次重新说服他来说，过去的失败并不是一个不利条件，反而却是大大增加了成功的可能性。  
而要保证成功，就要强化他对于过去的记忆，引导他认为“过去的选择是错误的”。而将切入点放在，暗示他对于过去误伤我这件事上的逃避思维模式，是最佳的。  
他并不是失去记忆，只是下意识地因为愧疚感而生出遐想，所以从本质来说，他是知道真相的。当相似的场景在他眼前再次出现时，激起的不会是他对遐想的确认，而是他隐藏在遐想背后的愧疚。  
所以，我在解决好斯宾塞之后，需要演一场戏。  
而为了加强克里斯对于斯宾塞是 “一切事件的幕后黑手”、“应该承担起所有罪责”的人的认知，我想，将来可以“邀请”斯宾塞来加入这场戏剧，当然是以“沉默的国王”的身份。  
最后，当然我也会依照剧本，成为那个重复过去“历史”的人，虽然这依然有些冒险，但如果一个人没有一点豪赌的冒险精神，是无法获得最终狩猎的胜利的。而凭我对克里斯•雷德菲尔德为人和思维方式的了解，一旦发现一个选择并非走向一个好的结果以后，无论是否其他的选择会结果更糟，他都绝对不会再次作出同样的反应。所以这个冒险很高的概率可能只是停留在表面而已。  
克里斯总是将一切不好的结果归咎于自己，反应过度、选择错误或者因认识不足而犯了蠢。他太理想化，总是认为，只要走对的路就会有好结果，但现实往往不是这样。不过……这也正是他的可爱之处。

至于总统办公室授意第三方调查的“证据”方面，为了总统的面子，我当然也会将一些不重要的部分进行“无意”的透露。做出不经意散落，让克里斯逐渐发现是一个好方法。他虽然生活中是个不拘小节的家伙，在工作中却是个细心人。他当然会发现这种“不经意”是伪造的，是有人想要向他透露讯息。  
当他最终知道在协助他的人是我时，我想能够弥补的不仅仅会是工作上的信任。  
而里昂•肯尼迪，当然肯定也会到浣熊市，不过支开他也并非难事。这人在感性和理性产生冲突时，一样是以情感为重。所以，只要让ADA•王去“协助”总统特使的调查工作就可以了，这个聪明的女人总会掌握好局势的转向。

浣熊市的烂摊子总要收拾的，既然军方怕G的情报泄露，一心想要完全据为己有，那就成全他们，让他们去给斯宾塞擦屁股。不但可以丢掉麻烦，还可以卖给他们一个人情，可以说是两全其美。  
威廉死的事情因为闹到了媒体上，要掩盖肯定不行了，杰西卡也算是注定要自食其果。逃离的路线和新的身份我都准备好了，安排她离开本国当然不只是也卖她人情，而是有新的艰巨的任务需要有人自愿去异地执行，我相信被迫背水一战的她会是最好的、最乐意去的人选。  
还有巴瑞，他这几年来为了家人的安危，精神已经被逼迫到了极限，对任何人的信任都已完全崩溃，直接转他到新的任务中肯定不行。  
我会告诉他，尊重他的选择，留下在二线做文书工作，或者在签下保密协定后可以彻底脱离CIA，并承诺撤去对他家人的监视。当然，在他作出选择之前，我会给他为期一个月的休假作为考虑时间。以他过去在FBI岗位上的树敌加上CIA任务范围，难免有些涉黑势力伺机报复，而过去对他家人监视的同时，其实也是对她们的保护。现在一旦失去保护，他们将陷入危机四伏的生活，而不是他们所想象的美好未来。  
所以，可以预料的，他最终会欣然接受我给他的建议。

押运车已经离开了看守所，被预计好的未来已经开始推进了。  
现在我需要去和杰克谈一谈，解决好摆脱那些斯宾塞派来监视我的人，这最后一个问题。  
然后就可以迎来我所期盼已久的未来。  
当然，这个未来里包括克里斯这个小混球。  
我想他会喜欢我让人带给他的那个礼物的，他那个破屋子是时候好好休整了，不是吗？当然，他不用担心买新家具的费用什么的，因为实在没那个必要了。

FIN


End file.
